Bem Vindos a Grand Line School
by Hatake Sakura XD
Summary: Nami e Ruffy mudam-se para uma nova cidade e acabam tendo que entrar para uma nova escola, isso resulta em muitas confusões, romances e mais confusões! Pessimo resumo...deve ser alguma maldição --'
1. Primeiro dia de aula

Bom dia moradores da Grand Line! Hoje será mais um dia de sol é muito calor, pena para os estudantes que as aulas começaram essa manhã. São 6:40 AM.

Nami escutou sua irmã mais velha a chamando, não queria acordar! Porque aquelas bostas de aulas tinham que recomeçar?!

Acabou por levantar, rumou ainda sonolenta até o banheiro se lavando e escovando os dentes, entrou no quarto molhando o chão pois não tinha o costume de se enxugar dentro daquele banheiro apertado.

Pegou uma toalha, secou-se e se vestiu rapidamente, pegou a mochila e desceu as escadas para a cozinha. Viu sua torrada e leite em cima da mesa, tomou o liquido rapidamente e saiu com a torrada na boca, seu amigo já estava gritando seu nome do lado de fora.

- Até daqui a pouco! – Falou para a irmã que via o jornal e saiu correndo.

Nami encontrou seu amigo, Ruffy, a esperando na frente do portão, sorriu para o mesmo, ele tinha ficado bem dentro daquele uniforme da nova escola que agora iriam passar a frequentar.

- Odeio ser calouro…

- Somos dois…

Escutei ele rir dos nossos lamentos, andamos sem perceber e quando notamos já estávamos no portão da escola, estava-mos atrasados! Corremos mas do que nossas pernas realmente podiam, Ruffy acabou por me deixar para trás sem notar, continuei correndo até trombar em algo/alguém.

- Gomen! – Falei olhando para a pessoa, deveria ser um aluno mais velho. Ele era bem mais alto que eu, usava uma roupa normal, tinha cabelos verdes marimo e usava 3 brincos dourados na orelha esquerda.

Me surpreendi em como consegui pegar todos esses detalhes em questão de segundos, os olhos dele eram negros e tinham um ar orgulhosos, algo dentro de mim me dizia que não seria a ultima vez que trombaria com ele…

Voltei a correr em direção ao ginásio onde tava tendo o discurso do diretor, cheguei a tempo antes deles fecharem as grandes portas do local. Vi Ruffy me acenando em uma fila, deveria ser da nossa sala… corri até ele.

- Baka você me deixou para trás! – Resmunguei

Ruffy riu coçando a cabeça.

- Mals, eu nem havia reparado, quando cheguei aqui que notei que você não estava junto.

Olhamos para frente, o diretor, um homem alto com uma cicatriz no meio da face e um grande sorriso meio sínico falava.

- Eu sou o diretos Crocodile, prazer em conhece-los para os novatos, para os que já me conhecem, é bom revê-los! – E assim iniciou-se um grande e longo discurso.

Após o chato discurso do diretos Crocodile as filas foram saindo de 1 a 1 em direção as salas de aulas. Finalmente chegaram ao locar, era uma sala confortável e grande, tinha um enorme quadro na parece, pude ver que ninguém sentou, havia um homem de costas para nós em frente ao quadro, estava escrevendo a planta para nos sentarmos.

- Em minhas aulas cada um ocupara esse lugar!

Cada aluno foi começando a ocupar os lugares apontados pelo professor, vi que minha carteira era a primeira de frente para a dele e Ruffy sentava ao meu lado(2 alunos por carteira)

Rumamos para nosso lugar e sentamos. Vi o professor virar de frente para nós, ele era loiro usava uma grande franja na cara e tinha uma sobrancelha que lembrava o casco de um caracol.

Ruffy riu quando o o professor de apresentou.

- Sou Sanji, o professor de culinária de vocês! Mandaram eu entregar a lista de professores que vocês tem e com os horário, porque esses foram modificados hoje. Eram para vocês começarem com Biologia com o professor Shanks…

Nami pegou o horário e olhou o nome dos professores.

Observei o nome dos professores com as matérias que eu havia escolhido, professora de história era Nico Robin… nunca ouvi falar. De musica era um tal de Brook, Bujutsu era um tal de Roronoa Zoro, senti que já o conhecesse…

- O professor responsável por essa turma até vocês se formarem será o vosso professor de Bujutsu.

Nami pode ver uma garota da carteira do lado sorrindo, parecia feliz com a noticia, olhou para o crachá que eram obrigados usar durante a 1ª semana de aula, o nome dela era…Tashigi. Nome feio. Voltou a olhar para frente e se surpreendeu ao ver a face do professor próxima a si.

- Você é uma das alunas que são novas na cidade, certo? Nami-Chan, certo?

Nami concordou, Ruffy olhava torto para Sanji, esse sorriu.

- Fico feliz em ter uma garota tão linda na minha turma!

Uma gota formou-se na cabeça de Nami, sentiu um olhar assassino que provinha da tal Tashigi, algo lhe dizia que ainda iria se enfiar em confusão.

O sinal tocou para a saída daquela escola, Nami tinha até dores de cabeça, aquele lugar era problemático… ainda bem que aquele dia era somente para apresentar a turma, o professor que representava eles não havia ido a reunião, melhor assim, saíram antes graças a isso.

Andou pelo pátio em direção ao portão de saída, pode ver em uma alta árvore alguém deitado tranquilamente em um galho, reconheceu sendo aquele aluno mais velho com que trombara na entrada, ele parecia estar adormecido. Nami sem perceber tinha parado de andar e ficara ali simplesmente olhando aquele estranho, ele parecia a atrair de uma forma anormal.

Sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado com força, olhou para traz encontrando aquela garota da sua turma, Tashigi.

- O que você ta ai encarando o meu namorado?!

Aquilo surpreendeu Nami, não tinha o que questionar pois nem ao menos conhecia o ser que estava deitado naquele galho.

- Ham…nada. – Viu Ruffy se aproximando com um pedaço de carne na boca.

- Oe Nami, quero que você conheça meu irmão! – Logo do local de onde Ruffy havia saído um jovem uns 2 anos mais velho que eles apareceu, ele tinha algumas sardas na face, os cabelos negros e usava a camisa meio aberta com a gravata do uniforme solta, tinha um estilo rebelde.

- Esse é o Ace, meu irmão mais velho. – Falou o garoto animado. – Ace essa é a Nami, mnha amiga de infância. xD

Nami estava mais surpresa ainda, sabia que Ruffy tinha um irmão, mas nunca pensou que fosse uma criatura tão sexy!

- Oi! O.o'''

- Ace-San? – Tashigi estava surpresa olhando para o irmão de Ruffy.

- Olha se não é a Tashigi, dexa eu adivinhar o que você esta fazendo… perseguindo o pobre marimo!

- Olha quem você está chamando de marimo, em sua salamandra?!

Todos olharam para cima assustados, o jovem havia acordado e olhava todos com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Olha o marimo irresponsável acordo! – Falou Ace sorrindo.

- He… - O jovem desceu da árvore em um pulo, olhou para Ace e o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão entre amigos. – Oe Ace, que horas são?

- Você já perdeu a apresentação das turmas…

- O quê?! Eu cheguei adiantado, estava procurando a entrada da turma quando trombei com aquela ali. – Apontou para Nami, essa corou involuntariamente. – Desisti de achar a entrada e vim dormir aqui u.u

- Como que um professor pode ser tão irresponsável? ¬¬

"Professor?!"

- Você é um professor? – Perguntou Ruffy de boca aberta.

Ele confirmou.

- Roronoa Zoro, o professor de Bujutsu.

Nami tinha a boca aberta, virou-se para Tashigi.

- Você namora nosso professor?

Zoro quase caiu para traz.

- Oe, que ideia é essa de namoro? Estou muito bem solteiro! ¬¬ - Falando assim deu um cascudo na garota. Zoro olhou para Nami e sorriu de canto. – Não va pela conversa de qualquer uma ou tu vai acabar sendo bem enganada.

Nami corou ao ver aquele sorriso perfeito direcionado para si.

- Hai… mas é meio estranho um professor ficar perdido dentro de sua própria escola…

Ace riu bem alto ao ver uma veia pipocando na cabeça de Zoro.

- Deixa eu te contar uma coisa Nami-Chan, o Marimo-Sensei não tem senso de direção.

Zoro abriu a boca para começar a gritar com Nami e Ace quando uma jovem mulher entrou no local.

- Ai estão vocês dois! Nami, Ruffy temos que ir! Estou esperando vocês a bastante tempo! ò.ó

Nami olhou para a irmã e sorriu, agarrou no braço de Ruffy, saiu correndo e acenando para aqueles seres. Eles eram problemáticos, divertidos… bem no fim talvez aquela escola não fosse tão ruim assim.

* * *

Minha segunda fic ZoNa nhaaaaa to feliz! irei dominar o FF com fics ZoNa junto com a Fran! XD euri

espero que gostem, tenham paciencia se acharem q esse cap ta estranho, os outros ficaram melhores shuaehusa xD

bah fui XD enjoy!


	2. Primeira aula com ZoroSensei

_- Oe, que ideia é essa de namoro? Estou muito bem solteiro! ¬¬ - Falando assim deu um cascudo na garota. Zoro olhou para Nami e sorriu de canto. – Não vá pela conversa de qualquer uma ou tu vai acabar sendo bem enganada._

_Nami corou ao ver aquele sorriso perfeito direcionado para si._

_- Hai… mas é meio estranho um professor ficar perdido dentro de sua própria escola…_

_Ace riu bem alto ao ver uma veia pipocando na cabeça de Zoro._

_- Deixa eu te contar uma coisa Nami-Chan, o Marimo-Sensei não tem senso de direção._

_Zoro abriu a boca para começar a gritar com Nami e Ace quando uma jovem mulher entrou no local._

_- Ai estão vocês dois! Nami, Ruffy temos que ir! Estou esperando vocês a bastante tempo! ò.ó_

_Nami olhou para a irmã e sorriu, agarrou no braço de Ruffy, saiu correndo e acenando para aqueles seres. Eles eram problemáticos, divertidos… bem no fim talvez aquela escola não fosse tão ruim assim._

--

Nami chegou na casa, viu Ruffy rumar para seu quarto que era ao lado do banheiro comunitário e se fechar lá. A jovem entrou em seu próprio aposento e jogou a mochila em cima da cama, sentou numa cadeira em frente a escrivaninha e suspirou.

- O irmão do Ruffy é realmente diferente dele… e aquele tal de Sanji-Sensei? Ele é tarado ou o que?!¬¬ o pior deles é o nosso representante… como um professor perde o caminho para a sala de aula? –'

Nami debruçou em cima da escrivaninha, sentia-se cansada, fechou os olhos e pode visualizar aquele olhar orgulhoso a fitando como se pudessem ver a sua alma…

A garota pulou da cadeira ao ouvir batidas fortes em sua porta, abriu emburrada.

- Que se quer Ruffy? ¬¬

O jovem sorria de orelha a orelha, já trajava uma roupa normal acompanhado de seu amado chapéu de palha.

- Nami, vamos procurar um part-time para ajudar a Onee-Chan com as despesas!

Era verdade, eles haviam se mudado para aquela cidade fazia somente uma semana e sua irmã mal tinha conseguido dinheiro para o primeiro mês de aluguel…

- Você às vezes tem boas idéias. – Nami sorriu com o amigo e ambos desceram as escadas.

Acharam o almoço na mesa, um sorriu para o outro, sentaram para comer algo que fizeram realmente rápido e logo saíram de casa.

--

Depois de varias horas em busca de emprego, nossa dupla chegou a um pequeno café chamado "Capitão Usopp", na frente tinha uma grande placa escrita "procura-se empregados."

Ruffy e Nami entraram no estabelecimento com ar de cansados e logo foram atendidos por um garoto da idade de Ruffy, tinha um boné verde limão na cabeça e usava patins para atender as mesas. Sua pele era morena, tinha os olhos castanhos e podia-se ver que por baixo do boné escapava alguns fios azuis de cabelo.

- Bem vindos ao Capitão Usopp Café, o quê desejam? n.n

Nami sorriu para o garoto.

- Viemos aqui pelo anuncio, desejamos um emprego.

O garçom sorriu.

- Vocês devem ir até o balcão para falar com o chefe.

- Hey Chopper, mova-se a mesa 6 ainda não foi atendida!

- Hai! – E assim o tal do Chopper deixou a dupla para traz e foi atender a mesa.

Nami e Ruffy seguiram o conselho dele e foram até o balcão.

- Er… queria falar com o chefe… estamos procurando emprego.

Um jovem de cabelos encaracolados e longo nariz, também com um boné verde limão, sorriu para eles.

- Eu sou o chefe, me chamo Usopp, prazer.

-- 20min depois –

- Então sejam bem vindos a bordo! O expediente de vocês começam as 2:10PM e termina quando fecharmos e o salário é de 200€ por mês.(que chisque, recebem em euros ;D)

Nami apertou a mão de Usopp e logo foi embora com Ruffy, estavam começando a progredir naquela cidade.

--

Ruffy e Nami finalmente chegaram a casa, já havia anoitecido e ambos estavam mortos. Cada um subiu as escadas em silencio e rumou para seu quarto.

Nami após fechar a porta jogou-se na cama, já eram 9h da noite… como o tempo havia passado rápido.

Levantou-se novamente e foi até o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro, tirou as roupas as deixando pelo chão e entrou. A água morna fez seus músculos relaxarem, era tão bom…

Amanhã começava tendo três aulas de Bujutsu, uma de inglês, uma de geografia, uma de história, duas de biologia e terminava o dia com uma de culinária. Algo gritava em sua mente que aquele dia iria ser muito problemático.

--

Ruffy desceu as escadas animado e encontrou Nami comendo sozinha.

- Ué, cadê a Nee?

Nami deu de ombros ainda comendo.

- Deve ter ido trabalhar. – Logo em seguida levantou da cadeira pegando a mochila. – Rápido ou iremos chegar atrasados!

Ruffy pegou três panquecas e saiu correndo atrás de Nami, pois essa já tinha saído da casa.

Andaram tranquilamente até poderem avistar a escola, entraram sem pressa, tinham tempo. Ambos seguiram para o dojo da escola, tinha poucas pessoas dentro, talvez porque a maioria tinha se inscrito em outro esporte…

Nami pode ver Zoro-Sensei já de joelhos esperando todos chegar, logo em seguida ele olhou em volta assim fazendo seus olhos cruzarem com os da garota.

- Bom dia a todos, sou o vosso sensei de Bujutsu e também representante da turma, Roronoa Zoro. – Ele levantou e olhou todos os seus alunos. – Hoje iremos começar medindo o nível de você de um a cinco.

Nami suspirou, era horrível com katanas, nem em jogos ela se dava bem!

- Tashigi de pé! – E assim a garota fez. – Irei chamar de um a um para medirem forças com essa jovem, desejo-vos boa sorte.

Assim ele voltou a sentar pegando uma prancheta e começando a chamar pelos nomes em ordem alfabética.

Nami estava chocada, nenhum aluno até agora tinha sobrevivido ao primeiro ataque da tal Tashigi, ela era mestre em espadas, só podia!

- Nami. – O coração da jovem chegou a parar quando ouvir seu nome ser chamado.

Levantou pegou a espada de madeira (escritora esqueceu o nome x.x) e entrou em posição de defesa. Zoro observou Tashigi atacar, já iria marcar o nível um no papel quando viu, Nami havia esquivado.

- Tototo… - Quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando pulou para o lado.

Tashigi franziu o cenho e voltou a atacar, Nami defendeu sendo empurrada para traz pela força da outra. Algo dentro de Nami gritava o que ela devia fazer, sentia seu corpo tenso tentando reagir, como se já soubesse cada movimento de Bujutsu de cor.

"Cubra a direita…" Uma voz feminina e infantil soou na mente da laranjada, não pensou duas vezes em obedecê-la assim evitando um ataque em suas costelas. Saltou para traz foi voltar a avançar quando escutou Ruffy gritando na torcida, aquilo atrapalhou sua concentração e logo foi desarmada por uma irritada Tashigi.

Nami caiu sentada no chão ofegante e com os olhos arregalados, sentia suas mãos tremendo, ainda sentindo o impacto das espadas.

Zoro olhava de boca aberta para a garota que estava sendo abraçada por seu amigo, um arrepio percorreu o corpo do sensei, desde que cruzara com Nami no primeiro dia de aula que ele tinha a sensação estranha que a conhecia a muito tempo.

- Nami você foi incrível! Desde quando sabe usar uma espada daquela forma?!

- Eu não sabia… o.o'''

Zoro escutava a conversa ainda de boca aberta, podia ela ser… não impossível!

- Turma… dispensada.

Os alunos saíram animados do dojo depois de assistir a luta de Nami contra Tashigi.

Zoro continuou no mesmo lugar ainda pensativo, imagens de muitos anos atrás invadiram sua memória. _**"Zoro, você é fraco."**_ O Roronoa passou sua mão pela testa, ficar lembrando-se de sua infância era algo quase insuportável… suspirou e olhou para fora do dojo, uma enorme arvore de cerejeira deixava pequenas sakuras voando com o vento, a primavera já havia chegado…

--

Nami observava Ruffy falando de sua luta na aula de Bujutsu para todos que podiam ouvir, gesticulava animado, viu Ace se aproximando acenando para si, sorriu e retribuiu o acenou.

- Bom dia Ace-San.

- Bom dia Nami-Chan n.n – Apontou para o irmão. – Se isso que ele ta falando é verdade, o Marimo deve estar em choque xD Nunca alguém durou tanto em um combate com a mala da Tashigi…¬¬

Uma gota desceu pela cabeça de Nami, não queria virar um mito na escola… assustou-se ao sentir o braço de Ace em volta de seu ombro.

- Nami-Chan, mas tarde eu e uns amigos meus sairemos para beber uns copos, que tal você e meu maninho virem comigo? – sorriu docemente para a garota, isso fez Nami corar.

- Er, eu e o Ruffy trabalhamos…

- Não tem problema, eu passo pra pegar vocês dois as 10!

E mais uma gota desceu pela cabeça de Nami, realmente algo dizia que aquele dia iria ser MUITO problemático.

* * *

Fim de cap \o\

Reviews:

**TTatikia****:**

Detesto ela '-' se ela num tivesse nascido o mundo seria melhor(lol)

Euri ok, exagerei...D:

Shuheushauhusaheuhsua faça \o\ eu irei ler n.n amo ZoNa!

Continua lendo essa fic tbm hsuaehusa em breve atualizo a outra.

**Namiroronoa****:**

Com um sensei daqueles eu viraria puta na escola o.o' shauehusahu tbm odeio aquela vaca...gah me irrita só de ter que colocar ela na fic! –' mas é por uma boa causa #Dark Sakura da risadas maléficas com um fundo de trovoadas e lua cheia#

-q eu babo em imaginar o Zoro, o Shanks, o Ace, o Paulie e o Mihawk com roupa de professor e dando aula #morre de hemorragia nasal#

-qqqqq

Continua lendo! Vou ainda ferrar muita gente nessa fic \o/ acho que você vai gosta ;D

Fui o/


	3. Primeiro dia de trabalho igual desastre

_Nami observava Ruffy falando de sua luta na aula de Bujutsu para todos que podiam ouvir, gesticulava animado, viu Ace se aproximando acenando para si, sorriu e retribuiu o acenou._

_- Bom dia Ace-San._

_- Bom dia Nami-Chan n.n – Apontou para o irmão. – Se isso que ele ta falando é verdade, o Marimo deve estar em choque xD Nunca alguém durou tanto em um combate com a mala da Tashigi…¬¬_

_Uma gota desceu pela cabeça de Nami, não queria virar um mito na escola… assustou-se ao sentir o braço de Ace em volta de seu ombro._

_- Nami-Chan, mas tarde eu e uns amigos meus sairemos para beber uns copos, que tal você e meu maninho virem comigo? – sorriu docemente para a garota, isso fez Nami corar._

_- Er, eu e o Ruffy trabalhamos…_

_- Não tem problema, eu passo pra pegar vocês dois as 10!_

_E mais uma gota desceu pela cabeça de Nami, realmente algo dizia que aquele dia iria ser MUITO problemático._

--

O sinal tocou fazendo todos os alunos abandonarem o refeitório e irem para as próximas aulas, Nami e Ruffy seguiram rapidamente para a aula de inglês, não podiam se atrasar.

Entraram e sentaram na terceira carteira da ultima fila.

- Bem vindos a primeira aula de inglês desse ano. – Um homem alto de cabelos negros falou.

Nami observou ele atentamente, alem de alto e cabelos negros, ele tinha um cavanhaque na face e seus olhos eram algo marcantes, dourados... Lembravam olhos de um falcão.

- Sou Mihawk, vosso professor de inglês.

Nami ainda tinha seu olhar preso aos dele, o professor a fitou fazendo a garota arregalar os olhos corando e começar a escrever qualquer coisa no caderno. A jovem não viu, mas logo que baixou o olhar um pequeno sorriso surgiu da na face de Mihawk.

A aula passou tranqüila para os alunos, tirando Nami que estava se sentindo observada por aqueles olhos dourados. A garota nem coragem tinha para olhar para frente, medo de seus olhos voltarem a cruzar com os do sensei. Foi quando o sino finalmente tocou e eles puderam sair.

- Nami se ta bem? – Ruffy parecia preocupado.

- Agora estou n.n

E assim rumaram para a próxima aula, geografia.

--

- Sou Franky e serei a pessoa que dera aulas de geografia para vocês!

Uma gota descia pela cabeça de Nami, nunca vira um ser tão estranho... O tal do Franky tinha um cabelo azul vivo e um enorme topetão acompanhados por uma camiseta azul cheia de estampas coloridas... Era do tipo de pessoa que a jovem chamaria de brega!

E mais uma aula passou rapidamente, Nami e Ruffy estavam começando a ficar entediados com tudo aquilo. Entraram na sala de história, uma mulher morena sorria para os alunos.

- Sou Nico Robin, e apartir desse momento eu os acompanharei nessa matéria até você se formarem.

Robin era uma mulher mais alta que Nami, tinha os cabelos negros a pele morena e olhos azuis. Era considerada bela aos olhos masculinos. A jovem observava a turma masculina devorando a professora com os olhos, uma gota desceu pela cabeça da laranjada. Olhou para Ruffy, esse estava totalmente atoa, ele era realmente inocente!

A professora começou a passar tópicos da matéria que daria naquele ano, Nami começou a passar para seu caderno enquanto Ruffy adormecia ao seu lado, ele tinha a mania de sempre dormir em aulas de história... Nami escutou Ruffy resmungar enquanto dormia, o cutucou por que sinal havia acabado de tocar.

- Ruffy... aula acabo...

O amigo abriu os olhos sonolento, e sorriu para Nami. Levantaram e saíram da sala.

--

Ruffy ao sair da sala sentiu o delicioso cheiro de comida que vinha do refeitorio, era intervalo do almoço, o garoto sorriu com água na boca e saiu correndo e gritando "CARNEEEEE". Nami ficou para traz no corredor, não tinha fome... Rumou em silencio para fora da do prédio da escola, sentiu a leve brisa de primavera acariciar sua face, fechou os olhos apreciando aquele momento, sorriu sentindo o cheiro das arvores de sakuras. Amava a primavera.

Voltou a abrir os olhos andou até a sombra de uma das cerejeiras e deitou-se lá, suspirou sentindo a macia grama abaixo de seu corpo era tão bom aquilo... acabou adormecendo naquele lugar.

O vento acariciava sua face, sentia um leve chacoalhar em seu corpo, um cheiro adocicado invadiu as narinas de Nami, a garota entreabriu os olhos, estava tão sonolenta... sentiu algo fazer cócegas em sua face, olhou lentamente para frente e pode ver fios de cabelos vermelhos, quem era? Queria falar, mas não conseguiu acabou adormecendo novamente.

Nami voltou a abrir os olhos, onde estava? Ouvia vozes, olhou para o lado e Ruffy escrevia em seu caderno, levantou a cabeça da carteira, estava na aula de biologia! Como diabos fora parar lá?!

- Vejo que a minha querida bela adormecida acordou n.n

Nami olhou para frente e logo em seguida pulou da cadeira, ali em sua frente um homem ruivo com uma cicatriz de 3 riscos sobre o olho esquerdo e com um cavanhaque sorria gentilmente para si.

- Na na nani?! – Corou ao extremo enquanto ainda observava ele sorrir para si.

- hehehe bom dia flor do dia, sou Shanks o seu professor de biologia, prazer em finalmente conhecê-la, você é a Nami-Chan certo? Você é bem conhecida na sala dos professores n.n

Nami sentia o olhar fulminando de Tashigi e do resto da turma em suas costas, não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

- Como... Como vim parar aqui?

Escutou um resmungo irritado que vinha da morena.

- O professor te carregou até aqui... Ainda não sei o porquê disso! ò.ó

Shanks olhou sério para a garota que havia resmungado aquilo.

- Os meus motivos eu os guardo para mim mesmo cara Tashigi... – Voltou a fitar Nami que ainda tinha a boca aberta. – Sente-se Nami-Chan, a aula está quase no fim n.n

Nami o obedeceu, olhou para Ruffy que sorria para o professor, parecia que ambos se conheciam a muito tempo...

O sinal tocou, Nami ainda estava atordoada com tudo o que aconteceu, arrumava os materiais, agora tinha culinária com aquele ero-sensei... Viu Ruffy acenar para Shanks-sensei esse acenou de retorno, olhou para a jovem e deu uma piscada sexy para a mesma. Nami arregalou os olhos, agarrou no braço de Ruffy e o saiu puxando para fora da sala. Que diabos de escola era aquela?! Só tinha professores safados! D:

A dupla rumou até a sala de culinária da escola, abriram a porta e lá estava aquele loiro pervertido com um avental branco.

- Entrem entrem! Os aventais estão na parede, não esqueçam de devolve-los no local depois da aula!

A aula foi realmente entediante, Nami e Ruffy passaram o tempo todo tentando acertar o tempo de uma pequena torta de banana, aquilo parecia mais difícil que física quântica! Depois de longos 50 minutos infernais o sino tocou, os dois saíram da escola animados para o trabalho, queriam que o tempo passasse logo para eles saírem a noite se divertir.

--

- Usopp-San chegamos! – Falou Nami.

Chopper veio animado patinando, trazia dois pares de rollers nas mãos.

- Esses sãos os seus, os bonés estão no vestiário, sejam bem vindos n.n

Nami sorriu para o garoto, ela e Ruffy foram para o tal vestiário, colocaram o avental com o nome da lanchonete, o boné verde limão e os rollers. A garota sorriu e saiu patinando com pericia para fora do local, Ruffy ficou para traz.

- Nami-San! Você pode atender a mesa 8? – Perguntou Chopper enquanto passava um pano no balcão.

- Claro!

Ruffy saia do vestiário com dificuldades... nunca havia usado um roller... Deus um impulso para frente, estava começando a conseguir se equilibrar, pegou velocidade e lembrou-se de algo, não sabia frear.

Zoro suspirou enquanto olhava a mulher sentada a sua frente naquela pequena lanchonete. Porque diabos ele teve que ir lá? Olhou pela janela, estava demorando para serem atendidos... foi quando ele ouviu um grito de "CUIDADO!", virou-se para frente e era tarde de mais, nocaut!

Nami patinava distraída até a mesa 8 quando escurou os gritos de Ruffy, olhou para trás e lá vinha ele descontrolado, escutou ele gritar.

- CUIDADO! – Mas a jovem não pode desviar, ambos foram lançados com força na direção de uma mesa.

Zoro sentia sua cabeça doer, abriu os olhos e esses se encontraram com os de Nami, ela estava caída sobre seu corpo e seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distancia um do outro.

A jovem levantou com preça batendo a cabeça na ponta da mesa.

- ITTAAAAAAI!!! – Seus olhos lacrimejavam pela dor.

Zoro ainda estava em choque olhando para a sua aluna.

Ruffy sentou-se lentamente massageando a cabeça, notou estar em cima de uma mesa, olhou pro lado. Uma mulher alta de cabelos negros e lisos o olhava de boca aberta.

- Ham... gomen. – Falou com uma gota na cabeça. – se machucou? – Perguntou sorrindo como sempre.

A mulher o fintou, suas bochechas ganharam uma coloração avermelhada.

- Iie...

- Que bom! Mals mesmo por isso, ainda não sei freiar com essas coisas. – Falou apontando pros rollers.

- Não tem problema!

Zoro levantou e ajudou Nami fazer o mesmo, graças as rodinhas ela acabou sendo puxada mais do que precisava o que causou em um novo encontro de corpos, o professor sentiu um arrepio subir em sua espinha só em ter aquela garota atrapalhada encostada em si.

Nami afastou-se.

- Gomen sensei. – Olhou para o amigo que ainda estava sentado na mesa.

- Ruffy seu idiota, olha o que você fez! – Falou logo dando um forte cascudo no amigo.

- Isso dói Nami! Ç.ç – Ruffy viu Zoro ali ao lado de Nami. – Sensei?

- O que vocês dois fazem aqui? – Perguntou o Roronoa.

- Trabalhamos aqui.

Uma gota desceu pela cabeça de Zoro ao notar os aventais e os bonés verde limão.

- Er...

A mulher ainda olhava admirada para Ruffy.

- Ruffy? – O garoto a olhou. – É um belo nome! Eu sou Hancock!

Esse sorriu para ela.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Hamock-San

- É Hancock... mas não importa.

- O que vão pedir? – Nami olhou para Hancock e Zoro que voltaram a sentar em seus lugares.

- Quero uma cerveja bem gelada.

- E eu quero uma chicara de café.

- É pra já! – Falou a jovem saindo puxando Ruffy consigo.

Zoro depois de chegar os pedidos ficou ali bebendo sua cerveja em silencio, olhava para a janela mas não para fora do estabelecimento, usava o vidro como espelho e ficava observando Nami patinar para lá e para cá. Estava tão consentrado que nem ao menos ouviu o que Boa havia falado. Essa o cutucou, o moreno a fitou curioso.

- o que?

- Se olhar muito a garota vai acabar notando.

Zoro corou se engasgando com a cerveja e gurpindo tudo para o lado.

- VOCÊ TA LOCA?!

Hancock riu da reação do colega, estava escrito na testa dele o que ele estava sentindo, Zoro sempre fora tão fácil de entender...

- Fala de mim e você?¬¬ fica ai comendo o Ruffy com os olhos!

- Não sei a que você se refere u.u

Zoro riu bebendo mais de sua cerveja.

- vamos nessa? Ainda tenho que ir para casa tomar um banho, tenho compromisso mais tarde... – Falou a mulher terminando de beber o chá.

Ambos levantaram e foram até o balcão pagar, saíram sem serem notados pela dupla.

Ruffy e Nami trabalhavam tão consentrados que nem viram o tempo passar, escutaram Usopp dizendo que o espediante havia acabado, a garota saiu seguida de seu amigo da lanchonete, ambos viram uma BMW preta no parque de estacionamento. Aproximaram-se o vidro do automóvel baixou e Ace pode ser visto no banco de motorista.

- Entrem! A noite nos espera!

* * *

FIM DE CAP \o\

Reviews:

**Namiroronoa:**

Shanks-sensei #Nariz sangrando# posso morrer feliz! Na minha fic essa criatura tem os dois braços #morri#

Foi como eu falei, vai dar muita confusão ainda!

Kkkkkkkkkkk Zoro-Sensei de zoião na Nami-Chan ;D

Hancock babando no Ruffy-Kun huahsuaheuhsuaheusa

Espero que goste desse cap XD vo nessa –q

**HananoNana:**

Shuaehushauehsua oq vc achou dos outros profs ;D eu babei enquanto escrevia shauehusa XD

Ace é muito totoso D: mas o Shanks se supero na fic –q

Zoro é um deus \o/ -q amoooooooooooooooo XD

Continue acompanhando n.n nha e espero que goste desse cap XD

T+


	4. Noitada e porrada xD

_Ruffy e Nami trabalhavam tão concentrado que nem viram o tempo passar, escutaram Usopp dizendo que o expediente havia acabado, a garota saiu seguida de seu amigo da lanchonete, ambos viram uma BMW preta no parque de estacionamento. Aproximaram-se o vidro do automóvel baixou e Ace pode ser visto no banco de motorista._

_- Entrem! À noite nos espera!_

--

Nami olhava admirada para o carro de Ace, ela ia no banco da frente e Ruffy atraz. Via as ruas passarem com muita velocidade pela janela, mas nem sequer sentia a aceleração, parecia que os pneus do automóvel eram feito de veludo.

- Chegamos. – Comentou o moreno sorrindo. Ele desceu e abriu a porta para Nami, Ruffy olhava encantado para a entrada.

Era um restaurante/danceteria, na frente havia um enorme dragão dourado junto de um tigre prata. Eles entraram no estabelecimento, era um lugar aconchegante, o clima de lá fazia as pessoas se sentirem em casa.

Ace os guiou até uma mesa, já estava reservada para eles. Sentaram e observavam uma pequena banda tocando algumas musicas românticas.

- Gostei daqui. – Nami olhava o vocalista falar cada palavra de amor e dor com emoção.

- Espere até os outros chegarem! Esse lugar fica realmente agitado! – Comentou Ace animado.

Ruffy estava debruçado na mesa suspirando de tédio, quando ouviram a porta sendo aberta.

Nami ficou totalmente surpresa ao ver quem menos esperava entrando. Shanks, Mihawk Franky, Robin, Hancock, Sanji, outro homem de cabelos castanhos claros que usava uns óculos de esqui na cabeça e por ultimo Zoro.

- Nami-Chan! – Shanks foi sorridente e puxou uma cadeira para o lado da jovem.

- Sensei!

Ace se aproximou de Nami para cochichar.

- Nami-Chan, aqui eles não são professores, então esqueça o "sensei"

A garota concordou.

- Er... Shanks-San...

O ruivo sorriu enquanto os restantes puxavam suas cadeiras e se sentavam. Zoro acabou sentando bem de frente para Nami, suspirou, aquela noite seria problemática.

- Nami-Chan deixa eu te apresentar o outro membro da galera! Aquele é Paulie.

O homem de cabelos castanhos claros acenou sorrindo, Nami retribuiu o sorriso e voltou a olhar para Shanks.

- Já pediram algo para beber? – Perguntou Zoro apoiando o rosto nas mãos. Nami olhou para si e logo o Roronoa desviou o olhar, não conseguia olhar nos olhos daquela garota. Aquilo começava o irritar.

- Ainda não, estávamos esperando vocês. Ace não deixou eu pedir a comida sem todo mundo estar aqui ¬¬

Mihawk fez sinal para o garçom, esse veio rapidamente os atender.

- Vou querer uma vodka com limão, uma caipirinha, duas imperiais geladas, uma smirnoff, uma ice, vodka com cola, uma Skol... – Olhou para Nami e Ruffy com ar interrogativo.

- Também vou querer uma ice. – Falou a jovem sorrindo.

- E eu uma coca!

E assim o garçom saiu de lá com uma gota na cabeça. Não demorou muito para que voltasse com todos os pedidos.

40 minutos passaram rapidamente sem a turma perceber, escutaram um DJ tomar conta dos sons, as luzes apagarem e começarem a piscar como em um show.

- Opa, começou a diversão! – Paulie levantou da cadeira junto com os restantes, as mesas foram afastadas e o local se transformou em uma danceteria.

Ace dançava junto de Ruffy, Robin e Franky. Nami olhava eles ali soltos, suspirou.

- Quem me dera não ter vergonha... hey! – Exclamou quando foi puxada por um irritado Zoro.

Nami fora arrastada até o meio da pista pelo Roronoa, esse a soltou em fim e fitou-a, a garota estava vermelha, Zoro bufou ainda irritado.

--

Zoro estava parado atrás de Nami, essa estava entre Shanks e Mihawk. O marimo notou os olhos dos dois caírem sobre a garota, viu Shanks mexer-se para começar uma conversação na tentativa de chamá-la para dançar, um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Zoro e no mesmo momento agarrou Nami pelo braço e saiu puxando-a para dançar.

--

"Maldito Shanks, acabei me descuidando... tudo culpa daqueles dois ò.ó"

- Também não sou bom nisso. – Resmungou entre dentes.

A jovem sorriu para ele, olhou para o lado e começou a imitar as outras pessoas, ta certo que a sua dança parecia mais um ganso sendo morto do que realmente uma dança... O moreno sorriu de canto e deixou a musica o levar e quando notaram estavam dançando no ritmo, não notavam mais as presenças das outras pessoas somente viam um ao outro.

Shanks sorria ao lado de Mihawk enquanto observavam a dupla dançando.

- Irá perdê-la para o Zoro-Kun dessa forma. – Falou o moreno.

O ruivo riu alto.

- Deveria falar isso para si mesmo, Mihawk-San! – E assim Shanks rumou para a pista juntando-se a dança do restante.

Paulie que havia parado para beber mais ficou surpreso com a conversa, o que significava tudo aquilo?

--

Zoro e Nami dançavam animados sorrindo um para o outro, o jovem professor sentia-se livre naquele momento, algo que não era a muito tempo. Seus olhos estavam fixos na figura de sua aluna que parecia estar se divertindo, seu sangue ferveu quando um jovem mal intencionado se aproximou no meio da multidão e se aproveitando do local estar cheio de gente passou a mão no traseiro de Nami. A jovem deu um salto de susto corando ao extremo, olhou para traz, era muita gente... viu Zoro rosnar baixo quando sentiu ser apalpada novamente, só teve tempo de soltar uma alta exclamação quando notou que o Roronoa tinha pulado em um homem. Zoro o derrubou no chão com sua força, estava descontrolado, começou a socar o rosto do homem que tentava defender-se em vão.

Nami estava desesperada enquanto via sangue voando a cada murro que o sensei dava, reuniu toda sua coragem e agarrou o braço de Zoro.

- Para Zoro!

O Roronoa olhou para Nami com o rosto todo sujo de sangue, seus olhos se encontraram com os da jovem, estavam mostrando o medo que ela sentia... Zoro soltou o homem, levantou ainda com o braço nas mãos da jovem, essa o puxou para longe antes que os seguranças chegasse no local. Aproximaram-se do resto do grupo, eles assistiram tudo o que aconteceu e já estavam prontos para a fuga, e assim fizeram, saíram deixando o dinheiro no balcão.

--

Ruffy riu animado enquanto Nami dava um longo suspiro, Zoro tirou a camisa branca que usava e limpou o rosto que estava sujo com o sangue daquele maldito.

- Desculpem... – Resmungou olhando para Nami.

- Pra que Zoro? Se você não tivesse feito aquilo eu teria u.ú – Falou Ace estalando os dedos.

- Você está com medo? – Não passou de um sussurro ao lado da garota, mas ela escutou as palavras do moreno.

-De você? Não, mas sim que você matasse aquele idiota e acabasse indo preso... – Espreguiçou-se – Estou com dor nos pés...

Zoro olhava Nami reclamando.

- Baka-Sensei, vai ficar ai parado me olhando ou vem também? – Nami falou sorrindo travessa para o marimo, esse notou que todos estavam indo na direção dos carros.

- Oe garota problemática me espere porra! – Correu atrás dos outros, Zoro sabia que não era certo se aproximar dela, mas estava pouco se lixando para isso!

* * *

Zoro segurava uma placa escrito "Greve"

- Entraremos em greve caso não recebamos mais reviews! Estão avisados!


	5. Passado negro

_Zoro olhava Nami reclamando._

_- Baka-Sensei, vai ficar ai parado me olhando ou vem também? – Nami falou sorrindo travessa para o marimo, esse notou que todos estavam indo na direção dos carros._

_- Oe garota problemática me espere porra! – Correu atrás dos outros, Zoro sabia que não era certo se aproximar dela, mas estava pouco se lixando para isso!_

--

Os grupos de amigos foram separados em dois carros, o de Ace levava Nami, Ruffy, Zoro e Shanks. No outro ia o restante.

Ruffy a na frente conversando animado com o irmão mais velho enquanto Nami estava entre o ruivo de Zoro, nas curvas a jovem acabava sempre em uma posição não muito confortável rolando para cima de um dos dois e sendo esmagada por outro. Aquilo durou 20min até Ace chegar na frente da casa de Nami e Ruffy, Zoro viu o garoto descer e Nami esperando que ele descesse para ela fazer o mesmo, desembarcou junto com a garota.

- Boa noite! – Falou sorrindo e acenando para Ace e Shanks. Zoro a segurou pelo braço quando essa foi entrar atrás de Ruffy.

- Er... Pode lavá-la para mim? Não tenho empregada e a maquina quebrou... – Comentou corando e estendendo a camisa branca que estava manchada de sangue.

Nami olhou para ela, pegou-a e sorriu.

- Claro... – Se afastou e sorriu de canto, marota. – Não consegue nem ir a uma lavanderia sem se perder... baka-sensei ;D

- Ora sua pestinha! – Grunhiu corando ao limite, mas Nami já havia entrado na casa.

- Vamos Zoro! Temos aula amanhã de manhã!

E assim o Roronoa entrou no carro e partiram.

--

Nami viu Ruffy ir direto para seu quarto, suspirou e olhou para a camisa branca suja com sangue fresco, era melhor lavar agora que o sangue ainda estava úmido... Rumou para a lavanderia lá tinha um pequeno tanque, eles não tinham dinheiro para comprar uma maquina... Arregaçou as mangas pegou um sabão, ligou a torneira e começou a lavar a camisa.

Tinha passado 10 minutos quando Nami torceu a peça de roupa e mergulhou-a em uma bacia com amaciante, deixou lá e foi comer qualquer coisa enquanto o conteúdo penetrava no tecido. Voltou depois de ter comido um enorme sanduba de atum, tirou a camisa da bacia passou ela por água, torceu ela e subiu em direção ao seu quarto, entrou e foi no banheiro lá tinha um pequeno varal onde estendia suas calcinhas, Nami pendurou a camisa branca no local.

A garota bocejou, tirou o uniforme e jogou em um canto, ligou o chuveiro e entrou na água morna. Depois de um longo banho a jovem colocou o pijama e se jogou na cama, suspirou. Bem no fim aquele dia realmente fora problemático, esperava que o próximo fosse diferente... E assim Nami acabou adormecendo.

--

Zoro estava deitado em sua cama lembrando-se das palavras de Ace sobre o passado de Nami e Ruffy.

-- flashback –

- Porque teu maninho mora com aquela pirralha? – Zoro olhava para fora da janela distraído, sentiu Ace ficar tenso.

- Eu, Ruffy e Nami-Chan somos órfãos...

O Roronoa olhou surpreso para o motorista que ainda olhava concentrado na estrada, Shanks tinha os olhos fechados somente escutando.

- A verdade eu e Ruffy ainda temos um pai, mas nunca o conhecemos, nossa mãe morreu quando eu ainda tinha 6 anos Ruffy tinha recém feito 3 anos. Acabamos em um orfanato, sofríamos maus tratos lá. Foi quando um casal apareceu e me adotaram... Não queriam meu irmão e levaram somente a mim. Eles me trouxeram para cá enquanto Ruffy ficou.

Zoro pode ouvir a voz sofrida de Ace enquanto lembrava disso.

- Ele fugiu de lá... Tentou viver nas ruas, mas não estava conseguindo. Foi quando ele conheceu a Nami-Chan. Ela tinha somente 5 aninhos e era uma pequena ladra profissional por assim dizer. – Riu. – Ela e Ruffy se uniram como irmãos, tudo estava dando certo até o dia que foram pegos roubando. Levados novamente a um orfanato passaram 3 longos anos lá, foi quando uma jovem os adotou, ela passou pelo mesmo que eles. E é por isso que eles moram juntos... Se não fosse aquela garota ter adotado aqueles dois, talvez hoje em dia meu irmão e a Nami-Chan seriam nada mais do que criminosos ou drogados.

Shanks e Zoro estavam amortecidos com a história daquelas crianças.

- Realmente incrível que aqueles dois tenham seguido o caminho certo...

- É, mas eu mesmo não sei ao certo o que houve no passado da Nami-Chan, dizem que os pais dela foram assassinados a sangue frio na sua frente... E ela foi encontrada semanas depois pela policia chorando sentada no meio do sangue deles... Ainda não sei como ela foi parar nas ruas.

-- flashback off –

Zoro virou para o lado ainda com as palavras de Ace ecoando em seu cérebro, precisava dormir ou não conseguiria dar aulas amanhã. Suspirou derrotado, levantou e foi até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de sake. Rumou para a sala e jogou-se no sofá, se não dormia por bem iria dormir por mal!

E depois de ter bebido a garrafa toda é que o moreno pegou no sono.

--

Nami estava no vestiário feminino do ginásio da escola, tinha educação física agora e o uniforme era totalmente diferente do normal.

Uniforme normal: Uma camisa branca com uma gravata vermelha e o casaco preto com o símbolo de uma caveira envolta por um dragão vermelho, calças da mesma cor da jaqueta.

Uniforme de educação física: Uma camiseta de algodão branca com o símbolo da escola, gola e mangas vermelhas acompanhados de um calção vermelho curtinho com uma longa meia vermelha para as garotas e um calção azul até os joelhos para os garotos.

A garota tinha uma gota enquanto olhava no espelho do vestiário a sua imagem naquele uniforme, a camiseta estava justa em seus peitos e o pequeno calção parecia mais aqueles calçõezinhos de pijama que ficam quase como uma calcinha... Puxou o meião vermelho até a altura dos joelhos e saiu do local para ter a aula. Quando entrou no ginásio ficou surpresa ao ver quem era seu professor.

- Olá turma! Sou Paulie-Sensei!

Nami via as garotas da turma, menos Tashigi, babando em Paulie. A jovem viu ele virar-se para si e logo ficar vermelho e tapar o nariz.

- COLOQUE UMAS ROUPAS NAMI-CHAN! – Berrou enquanto tentava parar em vão a cachoeira de sangue que vazava por suas narinas.

Ruffy riu enquanto se aproximava de Nami, essa tinha uma enorme gota na cabeça.

- Sensei, estamos em uma aula de Ed. Física... o uniforme é obrigatório ¬¬

Paulie ainda vermelho ordenou que os alunos começassem a correr em volta do ginásio para aquecer... E assim começou mais um dia estranho.

--

Zoro estava sentado na porta da sala de dança, assistia uma turma tendo aulas, queria ver se aprendia alguns passos para que da próxima vez não ficasse tão estranho na pista...

- Oh, Zoro! – O sensei olhou para trás surpreso vendo Ace ali com uma maçã na boca.

- Bom dia Ace.

O mais novo notou que Zoro olhava para os lados procurando alguém.

- Cadê os pirralhos?

Ace sorriu de lado dando uma cotovelada no ombro de Zoro.

- Quer saber onde a Nami-Chan ta néééééé, pilantra!

O marimo corou mais do que a natureza permitia.

- TA LOCO?! – Berrou. – SÓ QUERO A MINHA CAMISA!

- Sei... Porque não pediu para o Shanks lavar ou para mim? Foi justo pra Nami-Chan... To sabendo que você ta caidinho nela...

Zoro tinha a boca aberta, estava totalmente vermelho e furioso.

- MALDITA SALAMANDRA, EU JURO QUE IREI TE MATAR CASO NÃO PARE DE FALAR BOBAGENS!

Ace sorria Zoro não tinha negado as suas palavras...

- Ah, Nami-Chan! – Acenou para traz de Zoro, o moreno virou-se rápido e ansioso para traz, mas não havia ninguém no local.

O professor pode escutar Ace rindo vitorioso.

- Você ficou todo feliz quando pensou que era ela! xD

Zoro tinha sua alma em chamas, o que aquele garoto estava tentando provar?!

- Não sabia que você queria morrer cedo... – Falou em um tom baixo e diabolicamente calmo.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Ace, estava pisando em terreno perigoso, sabia bem disso, mas estava pouco se importando! Queria fazer Zoro ver o que realmente sentia, apesar de que também queria Nami para si... Mostrar o que sente não tem nada a ver com desistir da garota! Ace sabia que iria enfrentar 3 adversários perigosos e o pior deles estava em sua frente com um ar demoníaco, havia o provocado mais do que precisava...

- Agora sim eu tenho um adversário declarado, da para ver pela sua cara que você aceitou o quer falei. – Deu de ombros. – Não irei perder para você e nem para aqueles outros dois Eros-Sensei...

E assim Portugas D. Ace foi em direção ao refeitório, pois o sinal havia tocado para o almoço.

Zoro ficara lá parado escutando a musica da aula de dança enquanto via Ace desaparecer virando em um corredor, a musica havia parado e os alunos saíram animados para ir almoçar, olhou no relógio do corredor, marcavam 1:17 PM, a turma dele estaria ainda em aula. Suspirou colocando as mãos no bolso do moletom preto que usava e rumou para a sala onde sua turma estava.

--

Nami bocejou escutando Ruffy ressonar baixinho na aula de química, a professora era um monstro por assim dizer, Lola era seu nome... a garota via ela escrevendo formulas no quadro, debruçou-se na carteira, talvez estivesse ficando igual ao moreno que dormia profundamente ao seu lado.

Estava quase pegando no sono quando a porta da sala foi aberta, era Zoro. A professora foi até ele, o sensei falou qualquer coisa para ela, ambos olharam para Nami. O Roronoa entrou e foi até a carteira dela e de Ruffy, olhou para o garoto que dormia totalmente atoa ao que ocorria.

- Trouxe a minha camisa? – Perguntou sentindo os olhares femininos da turma todos sobre ele e Nami.

Viu a jovem corar com a situação, ela virou-se mexendo na mochila. Tirou de lá uma camisa branca bem dobrada entre os cadernos. Zoro pegou-a e sorriu de canto, abriu-a olhando se havia ficado alguma mancha, mas o tecido branco estava impecável, macio e realmente cheiroso.

- Arigato, desculpa atrapalhar a aula Lola-San. – Falou virando-se para a professora.

- Não se importe com isso Zoro-Kun, a propósito, quer casar comigo? (lol)

Uma gota formou-se na cabeça do marimo.

- Am, não posso... – Falou forçando um sorriso e indo em direção a porta fugindo da professora, ele viu Nami rindo, sorriu de canto e deu uma pequena acenada antes da porta ser fechada.

O sinal finalmente bateu para a segunda hora do almoço onde as turmas de 1º ano almoçavam. Nami levantou junto de Ruffy que ainda estava sonolento, saíram e a cena de sempre se repetiu, o garoto saiu correndo na frente enquanto Nami rumava para fora fugindo de toda aquela bagunça.

Shanks estava tomando uma xícara de café na varanda da sala dos professores, quando viu Nami andando distraída pelo pátio, sorriu se debruçando nos detalhes da varanda e observando ela rumar até uma arvores de cerejeiras. Viu a garota deitar em baixo da arvores abrindo os braços confortavelmente, sorriu tomando um ultimo gole do conteúdo da xícara, a largou em sima de uma mesa e rumou para o pátio onde encontraria sua bela adormecida...

* * *

Fim de cap D:

Reviews:

**Namiroronoa****:**

- Não que eu tenha medo de apanhar... mas a Dark pagou meu salário, ou seja, a fic irá continuar! xD

- Espero que goste do cap novo...

Zoro falava enquanto jogava a placa de greve para um canto qualquer.

**TTatikia****:**

Porque ela é assim no anime, todo homem q aparece se xona nela D; e tbm pq ela é a foda da fic euri

E pq eu gosto dela xDDDDd e não posso deixar a vida do Zoro muito fácil, por isso tem q ter concorrência –q

Espero que goste desse cap apesar do fim desajeitado...lol t+


	6. Confusões no patio da escola xD

_Shanks estava tomando uma xícara de café na varanda da sala dos professores, quando viu Nami andando distraída pelo pátio, sorriu se debruçando nos detalhes da varanda e observando ela rumar até uma arvore de cerejeira. Viu a garota deitar em baixo da arvore abrindo os braços confortavelmente, sorriu tomando um ultimo gole do conteúdo da xícara, a largou em cima de uma mesa e rumou para o pátio onde encontraria sua bela adormecida..._

--

Nami estava adormecida sob a sombra da arvore de cerejeira, Shanks se aproximou lentamente observando a paz que provinha do local, sentou ao lado da jovem que dormia alheia a tudo ao seu redor...

- Tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante... – O ruivo sorria olhando uma pequena sakura posar na bochecha da jovem. Retirou-a com cuidado da face alva de Nami, seus olhos vagaram até os lábios da mesma que estavam entreabertos, convidativos...

Shanks engoliu em seco enquanto tinha os olhos fixos neles, olhou para os lados constatando que não havia ninguém.

- Não há problema certo? Ninguém vai saber... – Voltou a engolir em seco. – Posso fazer isso, certo?

O ruivo sentiu o coração começar a saltar com fúria em seu peito, corou enquanto aproximava seu rosto do de Nami, a jovem continuava atoa ao ocorria naquele momento. Shanks sentiu a respiração calma dela começar a misturar-se com a sua que estava agitada, aproximou-se mais já podendo sentir seus lábios roçarem com os dela... Queria aprofundar aquilo, sentia sua mente trabalhando a mil, já não sabia em que pensar... Estava pronto para transformar aquele ato em um beijo quando... (foi a reza brava que a Fran fez omg! Euri)

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

Shanks sentiu seu coração parar com o susto, pulou para longe de Nami olhando para traz totalmente vermelho. Mihawk o olhava junto de Zoro que estava prestes a perder a razão.

- Er, eu... er... tava acordando a Nami-Chan! – Respondeu realmente vermelho.

Mihawk rosnava indo até Shanks e começando uma discução, Zoro pelo contrario rumou até Nami, a ergueu em seus fortes braços e foi embora do local deixando os dois brigando.

Nami acordou assustada, deveria estar atrasada para a aula! Sentou rapidamente sentindo o chão de madeira gelado sob seu corpo, olhou para os lados e constatou estar no dojo da escola. Como fora parar lá? Sempre que dormia no pátio de alguma forma acordava em outro lugar!(oh! Que mistério –q)

- Você tem o sono realmente pesado...

Nami olhou assustada para traz, Zoro estava sentado contra a parede com duas bokkens no colo, olhava diretamente para a garota como se estivesse vendo sua alma.

- Como assim? – Perguntou vermelha.

O sensei sorriu de canto lembrando os gritos de Shanks e de Mihawk, tinham sorte que aquela área da escola era pouco visitada por alunos... Quando saiu do local lembrava-se de ter visto o moreno erguendo o ruivo pelo colarinho, a briga tinha começado a ficar séria...

- Nada não... – Era melhor Nami não saber que quase tivera seus lábios violados por aquele ruivo de merda... Só de lembrar-se da cena Zoro sentia a raiva voltar.

A garota suspirou se espreguiçando, olhou no relógio em seu pulso e logo levantou correndo.

- Estou atrasada!

Zoro riu da reação da garota.

- Relaxa, eu justifiquei sua falta.

Nami sorriu sorte de ter um "amigo" professor... Olhou para fora vendo as lindas arvores de sakuras, começou a sentir uma estranha sensação em seus lábios, passou a mão sobre eles.

- O que houve? – Zoro estava curioso.

- Não sei, sinto um formigamento nos lábios...

A garota escutou o professor ranger os dentes enquanto uma aura maligna cobria seu corpo, uma gota formou-se em sua cabeça, afinal o que havia acontecido enquanto estava adormecida?

Zoro suspirou voltando a se acalmar, olhou para Nami e depois para suas bokkens.

- Quer fazer um treino agora e depois vir comigo comer algo?

A garota deu um sorriso travesso.

- Está me chamando para um encontro? – Viu Zoro corar absurdamente. – Aceito seu convite, Baka-Sensei.

Levantou vendo Zoro fazer o mesmo, cada um pegou uma bokken, a garota sorria para o sensei e esse imitava o gesto...

--

Ruffy assistia à aula de matemática tenso, estava preocupado com Nami! A garota não estava lá, procurou ela pelo pátio antes de ir para a aula, mas não a achou na mesma!

O garoto olhou para frente vendo a professora se aproximar preocupada, Boa Hancock... Ambos ficaram surpresos ao saberem que um era aluno e a outra era professora.

- Ruffy, Nami-Chan teve as faltas justificadas pelo Zoro-Kun, não se preocupe.

Aquilo assustou Ruffy, mas ao mesmo tempo o deixou tranqüilo. Bem no fim ela só estava por ai namorando! Sacana, deixou-o lá tendo aulas... Apesar de que não reclamasse daquela aula em particular...

--

Nami e Zoro tinham escapado da escola pelo portão dos fundos e naquele momento estavam ambos deliciando-se com enormes sundaes de morango.

- Garota, você tem certeza que nunca fez parte de algum dojo?

- Hai, eu nem ao menos sabia segurar uma bokken...

O moreno tomou mais uma colher de seu Sundae, fitando a jovem que olhava amortecida para o seu.

- Você luta como se tivesse crescido dentro de um dojo, apesar de seu corpo não reconhecer essas habilidades... Na sua outra vida com certeza você foi uma espadashim... – Riu do comentário, Zoro não acreditava nessas coisas...

Nami terminou com sua tacinha de Sundae e suspirou.

- O que vamos fazer agora?

Zoro olhou para seu relógio de pulso e pareceu calcular algo.

- Temos 2 horas para matar, ta afim de ir em uma feira que está tendo aqui perto?

O moreno assustou-se ao ver os olhos de Nami brilhando, nunca virá olhos brilharem tanto de alegria.

E assim a dupla foi para a tal feira.

--

Mihawk corrigia alguns trabalhos de casa enquanto Shanks resmungava com um saco de gelo sobre o olho direito, bem no fim o moreno perdera a paciência e deixara o pobre ruivo com o olho roxo.

- Mihawk-San, você foi realmente malvado! – Choramingou o ruivo enquanto segurava a sacola de gelo.

O moreno ignorou o comentário, levantou e se serviu da garrafa de café, voltou a sentar e começou a beber o liquido enquanto corrigia as coisas.

Shanks suspirou, levantou e saiu do local.

--

Nami andava ao lado de Zoro com um algodão doce na mão, foi quando avistou um jovem de cabelos azuis brincando na barraca de tiro, aproximou-se junto com o sensei.

- Chopper! – Falou animada, o garoto olhou para traz surpreso.

- Nami-San! – Olhou para Zoro que tinha um ar de mal encarado.

O Roronoa encarava o garoto com o pior olhar que tinha, quem era ele hein? Nami parecia feliz ali conversando distraída com ele...

- Sensei, esse é meu colega de trabalho, Chopper!

- Hum... colega de trabalho?

Chopper sentiu um calafrio com o olhar de Zoro sobre si, ele estava com ciúmes da sua pessoa? D: O garoto só era amigo da laranjada, nunca vira ela de outra forma! E agora aquele homem parecia querer matá-lo só de estar perto de Nami.

- Chopper, pega um ursinho para mim? – Pediu a garota apontando para um urso preto grande e parecia realmente fofo.

O garoto sorriu apontando para ele, atirou acertando-o, mas esse só se mexeu um pouco não caindo. Nami riu.

- Gomen Nami-San...

- Tudo bem xD você tentou, jovem caçador de ursos xDDD

Zoro tinha uma veia pipocando na testa, pegou a arma atirou acertando o maldito urso e o derrubando, Nami estava distraída conversando com o amigo quando o sensei colocou o grande urso em sua frente.

- Pegue logo u.ú

A jovem ficou realmente surpreendida e levemente corada, sorriu abraçando o urso.

- Arigato, Zoro...

O marimo corou quase se engasgando com o ar ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado com tanto carinho.

- Não tem de que... – Resmungou realmente vermelho, sentiu o olhar de Chopper e o sorriso maroto do garoto... Havia sido descoberto!

- Nami-San, tenho que voltar para a lanchonete, meu expediente começa agora n.n – Olhou para Zoro e deu uma piscada cúmplice para ele. – Boa sorte Zoro-San! – E assim ele deixou novamente os dois a sós.

- O que ele quis dizer com "boa sorte"?

Zoro deu de ombros ainda vermelho.

- Sei lá!

Nami piscou, ouviu vozes animadas que vinham de alguns brinquedos radicais, olhou para Zoro com os olhos brilhando, uma gota desceu pela cabeça do moreno, e assim ambos foram para lá.

--

As aulas haviam acabado, Mihawk saia da escola em sua moto quando avistou Ruffy no portão sozinho, aproximou-se do garoto.

- O que houve?

Ruffy olhou para o professor meio tenso.

- Nami sumiu... desde a hora do almoço que não vejo ela... Hamock-San falou que ela deveria estar com o Zoro-Sensei, mas eles ainda não voltaram!

- Com o Zoro? – Uma veia pipocou na cabeça do professor. – Vai para casa, logo ela chega...

- Ok... – Ruffy acenou para o professor e seguiu para a casa.

Mihawk viu ele sumir de vista, acelerou sua moto na direção de uma certa feira onde sabia que iria encontrar um futuro marimo morto...

* * *

Fim de cap –q

Reviews:

**Namiroronoa****:**

Zoro estava coberto por uma aura maligna enquanto lembrava da cena de Shanks quase beijando Nami.

- Aquele maldito ruivo...gah! Ainda vai morrer!!!

Ao notar que estava sendo observado por Fran o marimo se acalma.

- hum, estou começando a usar meus pequenos truques... acho que está funcionando n.n

Faz sinal de positivo sorrindo de canto.

- Espero que goste desse novo cap, a Dark ta sofrendo aqui pra tentar escrever o da outra fic D: espero que ela consiga u.u

t+


	7. Lembranças dolorozas

_- Com o Zoro? – Uma veia pipocou na cabeça do professor. – Vai para casa, logo ela chega..._

_- Ok... – Ruffy acenou para o professor e seguiu para a casa._

_Mihawk viu ele sumir de vista, acelerou sua moto na direção de uma certa feira onde sabia que iria encontrar um futuro marimo morto..._

--

Zoro andava com o enorme urso preto em baixo do braço, sentia-se enjoado, Nami o fizera ir com ela na montanha russa... Ao contrario dele a jovem corria de barraca em barraca super animada.

- Zoro, quer maçã do amor? – Perguntou apontando para uma barraca onde se vendia o doce.

O marimo aproximou-se dando de ombros, a viu comprar cinco maçãs do amor.

- Para que tantas?

- Uma para você, outra para o Ruffy, ele me encheria o saco se não comprasse nada para comer ¬¬, uma pro Mihawk-Sensei e pro Shanks-Sensei, e a ultima é para mim! – Sorriu.

Nenhum dos dois notou, mas um par de olhos dourados os observava de perto.

- Oe Nami, se sabe o que significa dar uma maçã do amor para alguém, certo? – Viu Nami morder a maçã sem responder. – Dar isso para alguém é o mesmo que declarar que ambos são amantes.

Viu a garota sorrir de canto.

- Eu sei, mas porque você tocou no assunto, Baka-Sensei?

Zoro corou, a garota tinha o colocado entre a cruz e a espada.

- Hãm...somente para ver se você sabia... – Mordeu a maçã que a garota havia lhe dado.

Nami riu.

- Quase achei que eram ciúmes das outras duas maçãs...

Zoro se afogou com um pedaço do doce assim começando a tossir freneticamente.

- Zoro, respire, Zoro! – Ele continuava a tossir enquanto Nami batia em suas costas, por fim se desafogou. Seus olhos lacrimejavam.

- Tudo bem?

- É...

"Pelo menos ela se esqueceu do assunto anterior..."

Mihawk não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso ao ver a resposta de Nami e a reação de Zoro, aquilo estava sendo divertido...

"Nami-Chan comprou maçã do amor para mim também..."  
Mihawk não pode evitar que seu sorriso aumentasse, continuou a segui-los até uma pequena praça cheia de sakuras.

Nami sentou-se em um banco abaixo de uma grande cerejeira com a sacola de maçãs do amor no colo, Zoro se aproximou com o enorme urso nos braços.

- Sensei, o que afinal aconteceu na hora do almoço? – Nami pode ver ele ficar tenso, suas veias dilatarem de raiva.

- Nada de mais... porque a pergunta?

Nami suspirou passando os dedos pelos lábios.

- Eles estão formigando e não só isso, sinto um cheiro amadeirado que conheço de algum lado... a fragrância ficou presa em mim... entende?

Zoro tinha uma aura maligna o cobrindo, rangia os dentes e apertava os punhos com força.

"Eu irei matar aquele maldito ruivo!"

Foi quando Zoro e Nami ouviram seus nomes sendo chamados.

- Zoro-Kun, Nami-Chan!

- Falando no diabo... – Resmungou o marimo vendo Shanks com um algodão doce na mão.

- Sensei! – O ruivo aproximou-se sorrindo

- Que feio Zoro-Kun, seqüestrar a princesa de seu castelo daquela forma!

Zoro rosnou.

- Qual é a desse olho roxo, Shanks-San? – Perguntou sarcástico.

- Não é nada sério, bati no trinco da porta... – Falou com um ar dramático

Nami ficou na ponta dos pés aproximando-se do ruivo com inocencia.

- Isso parece feio, deve doer... – Falou tocando a região arroxeada, o ruivo concordou, a garota aproximou-se beijando o local. – Minha irmã sempre fala que beijando a dor passa. – Sorriu mostrando seu lado infantil.

Shanks corou com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, sentia Zoro tremendo de raiva logo atrás da jovem, aquela situação foi tão fofa...

- Arigato Nami-Chan n.n

Nami piscou varias vezes, aquele cheiro adocicado de madeira... Fungou o ar, Zoro notou o que ela estava fazendo, aquilo não era bom...

- O cheiro do sensei... – Falou ela fitando Shanks que estava comendo algodão doce ainda vermelho pelo que tinha acontecido.

- Meu cheiro?

- É, está preso em mim desde que acordei depois do almoço...

Shanks quase se afogou com o algodão doce, corou olhando para Zoro, ele não parecia ter falado o que havia acontecido para a garota.

- Ham... É que eu vi você dormindo e fiquei fazendo companhia até o Zoro-Kun chegar... – Mentiu, sentia o olhar desconfiado da garota, estava claro que ela não tinha acreditado...

- Entendo... – Respondeu ainda sem acreditar.

Mihawk observava a cena com uma veia pipocando na testa, iria deixar o outro olho do maldito ruivo roxo!

Shanks olhou para o relógio e suspirou, olhou para Zoro apontando para os ponteiros que marcavam 5h.

- Zoro-Kun, temos que ir ou esqueceu que você tem compromissos?

O Roronoa tinha uma gota na cabeça, olhou para Nami com pesar, não queria deixa-la...

- Tenho que ir Nami.

A garota assentiu enquanto abraçava o grande urso de pelúcia.

- Bye Bye Nami-Chan – Falou Shanks sorrindo.

Zoro acenou já de costas e sumiu junto com o ruivo.

Nami suspirou sentando no banco, escutou a sacola de maçãs fazer barulho, bem no fim esqueceu-se de entregar uma para Shanks.

Olhou para as pessoas que passeava animadas pela feira, deu um sorriso deprimido apertando o urso preto com força, não gostava de estar sozinha, sentia que sua existência desaparecia assim que as pessoas que prezava a deixavam... Assim como seus pais.

Mihawk viu a garota ali agarrada no urso, escutou um fraco soluço vindo dela. Estava chorando? Saiu de entre as arvores até o banco em que ela estava, sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Porque choras? Se o nosso pequeno sol parar de brilhar, todos ficarão tristes... – Nami olhava-o surpresa, o moreno enxugou as lagrimas de garota com o polegar. – Então sorria.

Mais lagrimas escorreram pela face de Nami, abraçou Mihawk com força, esse ficou surpreso não pensou que ela estivesse tão ferida por dentro, mas afinal o que havia acontecido?

Escutava ela soluçar enquanto amassava o seu casaco preto e longo, sentia seu peito começar a ficar molhado com as lagrimas de Nami, retribuiu o abraço tentando consolar a garota.

- Está tudo bem... Nami o que aconteceu?

- Não me deixe sozinha, onegai... – falou entre soluços.

Sozinha? Mihawk começou a entender, Nami quando estava com pessoas sempre sorria, se divertia, era normal. Mas logo que ficava sozinha sentia sua existência apagar-se... O moreno fez a jovem erguer o rosto para fita-lo.

- Você não está sozinha, não chore mais...

Pode-se ver que as lagrimas aos poucos pararam de cair, Nami enchugou o rosto com a manga do uniforme.

- Arigato...

Mihawk levantou e fez Nami o acompanhar.

- Eu te levo para casa, ok?

A garota concordou e o seguiu até a moto que estava estacionada na rua. Mihawk colocou o capacete preto sobre os cabelos alaranjados da jovem, prendeu o urso nas costas dela com a mochila e montaram na moto.

O moreno dirigia com cuidado, tinha transito naquele horário, pois era saída das escolas infantis, Nami ia abraçada fortemente a sua cintura, a aproximidade era reconfortante para a aluna, o perfume que emanava de Mihawk era sedutor, viciante, mas no momento somente acalmava o coração a muito ferido de Nami. Enfim chegou à frente da casa da laranjada, essa desceu junto do professor da moto.

- Está entregue. – Falou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Arigato. – Nami sorriu docemente, aquilo fez o coração de Mihawk dar um salto. – Ah! – Mexeu na mochila tirando uma sacola, de lá retirou uma maçã do amor. – Comprei uma para você n.n – Entregou para o moreno junto com o capacete e rumou para dentro da casa.

Mihawk viu ela entrar, não queria ver Nami chorar daquela forma, faria de tudo para que ela sempre tivesse aquele doce sorriso na face... Colocou o capacete, guardando a maçã em sua mala e acelerou a moto desaparecendo ao dobrar uma esquina.

--

Nami entrou na casa abraçada ao urso que havia ganhado de Zoro, viu Ruffy sentado nas escadas com um sorriso maroto.

- Você sai com o Zoro e volta com o Mihawk? Hehehe... vai me explicando isso!

A garota corou com uma gota na cabeça, as vezes o amigo parecia uma vizinha fuxiqueira.

- Er... Zoro-Sensei tinha compromisso, ai Mihawk-Sensei me deu carona. – Falou começando a subir pelas escadas esquivando do garoto.

- Oe Nami, num trouxe nada para mim?

A garota riu, virou-se para ele e jogou a maçã do amor.

- Ta ai xD

Ruffy pegou o doce e observou à face avermelhada da amiga/irmã, ela estava feliz...

- Não demora pra se arrumar, ou chegaremos atrasados na lanchonete!

Nami correu para seu quarto tomar um banho e se arrumar.

--

Chopper atendia as mesas junto com Nami, Ruffy por ainda não poder usar patins estava lavando a louça na cozinha. A garota anotava alguns pedidos enquanto sua mente viajava em uma passado a muito enterrado aquela tarde ressussitara lembranças que ela queria que desaparecessem... Foi até o balcão para passar o pedido para o chefe da cozinha, sentou-se num dos bancos, já não escutava nada ao seu redor, somente os gritos distantes de sua mãe.

- Nami-Chan, corra!!! – Uma mulher de cabelos alaranjados tinha o rosto manchado de sangue enquanto gritava pela pequena criança.

Um homem veio correndo até eles, estava ferido no estomago, havia levado um tiro e sangrava muito. Olhou para Nami, essa chorava sem entender.

- Está tudo bem. – Sorriu docemente, logo tossiu guspindo um pouco de sangue. Seus cabelos azulados chaqualhavam enquanto ele ofegava. – Nami-Chan, escutem bem o que o papai e a mamãe vão dizer... – Voltou a tossir. – Nós te amamos... esses homens maus que vieram atrás de nós não irão tocar em você... mas quero que se esconda por segurança...

A mulher puxou a garota para um abraço, nunca mais poderia ver sua pequena sorrindo...

Um homem trazendo um machado consigo sorriu ao ver o casal ali encurralados, Nami fez como os pais pediram, se escondeu em baixo da cama. Escutou a mãe gritar.

- Yuri! – O corpo sem vida de seu pai caiu no chão, Nami tapou a boca para conter o choro enquanto escutava o som do machado rasgando a carne viva e os gritos de agonia.

O sangue espalhou-se com velocidade pelo chão do pequeno quarto infantil, o homem virou-se para deixar o local, Nami saiu de baixo da cama e se junto aos corpos esquartejados dos pais chorando, viu a pistola de seu pai no chão, juntou-a e correu com a pesada arma em mãos. O som de um tiro preencheu a casa da pequena família feliz...

- Nami! – Os olhos da laranjada recuperaram o foco e puderam ver Ruffy a segurando pelos mbros. Lagrimas escorriam pela face vazia da garota.

- Tudo bem?

Passou a mão pelo rosto e forçou um sorriso.

- É, só estava sonhando acordada...

Ruffy sorriu abraçando a mais velha, essa ficou surpresa.

- Você é forte. – Sorria ainda com Nami confusa. – Mas os fortes também tem direito de fraquejar...

- Oe vocês dois, voltem ao trabalho!

E assim a dupla fez.

--

Zoro suspirou ouvindo Crocodile falar pelos cotovelos, mas ele nem sequer sabia sobre o que o diretor falava, sua mente vagava na figura de Nami que tivera de deixar sozinha naquela praça, esperava que ela estivesse bem...

- Zoro, você tem que saber isso para poder passar em seu teste de biologia... ou seja, pare de ficar sonhando acordado e preste atenção!

O Roronoa suspirou e voltou-se para Crocodile colocando toda sua atenção nele.

--

Fim de cap –q

Reviews:

Leitores fantasmas, a Fran leu e num dexo review u.u Zoro vai fica bravo -q


	8. Fotos e o beijo

_Zoro suspirou ouvindo Crocodile falar pelos cotovelos, mas ele nem sequer sabia sobre o que o diretor falava, sua mente vagava na figura de Nami que tivera de deixar sozinha naquela praça, esperava que ela estivesse bem..._

_- Zoro, você tem que saber isso para poder passar em seu teste de biologia... ou seja, pare de ficar sonhando acordado e preste atenção!_

_O Roronoa suspirou e voltou-se para Crocodile colocando toda sua atenção nele._

--

Hancock ao chegar à escola foi para a sala dos professores, ligou o computador e havia um novo email da escola, abriu-o e lá estava bem colorida e de boa qualidade, duas belas fotos… Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira!

Pegou o celular e discou para três números diferentes para alertá-los.

--

Nami e Ruffy corriam pelos corredores, estavam atrasados para a aula de Inglês com o Mihawk-Sensei. Entraram na sala e sentaram em seus lugares, não havia nenhum professor presente...

A laranjada suspirou aliviada, escutava alguns cochichos pela sala enquanto olhavam para si. O que significava aquilo?

A porta da sala foi aberta, Mihawk entrou e atrás dele podia ser vista Hancock e Shanks, eles chamavam pelo nome do sensei e esse simplesmente ignorava.

- Bom dia turma, iremos dar inicio a aula.

Tashigi sorria de canto, satisfeita consigo própria.

Nami via que Mihawk estava tenso durante os 90min de aula... Algo de errado havia acontecido... Ele não olhou direito para si durante todo o tempo!

--

Ruffy corria atrás de Nami, ela simplesmente olhou para ele na saída da aula e falou "algo ruim aconteceu". Finalmente viu a amiga parar ofegante, ali na frente de ambos estavam Mihawk, Shanks, Hancock, Paulie e Ace. Nami olhou para os lados tendo a certeza que Zoro não estava entre eles.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou se aproximando com Ruffy.

Ace tinha uma gota na cabeça.

- Uma tragédia! – Falou estendendo duas fotos para a garota. Nami engasgou-se na hora e olhou para Shanks.

Esse olhava para os lados com o rosto num to de vermelho vivo, ela podia até escutar o coração dele batendo com força. Voltou a fitas as fotos, ali em suas mãos estava dois bem tirados retratos onde estava Nami adormecida e um certo ruivo com os lábios nos seus...

- Nami-Chan...? – Ace via a aura maligna que emanava de cada célula da garota.

Nami olhou para a outra imagem e logo seu corpo relaxou, sentiu as lembranças da tarde na feira voltarem a sua mente de uma forma violenta... na foto estava justamente o momento que ela literalmente agarrou Mihawk.

- De onde saíram essas fotos? – Perguntou guardando no bolso as fotos.

- Foram enviadas para todos os estudantes e para os pc's da escola...

Nami olhou em choque para o grupo, agora havia entendido a tensão que estava na sala.

- Ham, que iremos fazer agora? – Paulie coçava a cabeça pensativo.

- Nada. – Falaram Mihawk e Shanks ao mesmo tempo.

Nami mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto escutava a discução entre os professores, aqueles dois tinham seus empregos ameaçados por sua culpa...

- Irei pedir minha transferência... – Ruffy olhou assustado para a amiga. – Você não precisa fazer isso Ruffy, eu posso ir sozinha, a CP9 School não fica assim muito longe...

A laranjada arregalou os olhos ao sentir uma dor na cabeça, Mihawk ali a olhando com raiva. O professor havia perdido a sua perfeita calma e dera um forte cascudo na jovem.

- Você não fez nada! O idiota foi o Shanks e a minha pessoa. Nami, não precisa fazer idiotices por nós, você faz parte da nossa família desde que entrou naquele bar com o Ace e o Ruffy.

Nami olhava para eles assustada, que sentimento estranho era aquele que fazia seu peito queimar?

- Arigato... – Resmungou baixando a cabeça, Ruffy sorriu feliz por ver Nami daquela forma. O sinal tocou os fazendo voltarem ao mundo real, aquele dia ainda não havia chegado ao fim.

--

Ruffy ouvia Brook tocando violino durante a aula de musica, Nami mexia em um violão, totalmente distraída quando uma zeladora entrou na sala, falou com o professor e foi até a jovem.

- Zoro-San me mandoueu entregar-te isso.

Nami recebeu um pequeno bilhete, olhou para uma letra rabiscada de qualquer jeito num papel meio amassado.

"_Oe Nami, após o sinal tocar venha até o dojo, de preferência sozinha! _

_Zoro"_

Nami guardou o bilhete no bolso, o que diabos será que seu sensei queria com ela? Tinha até medo de imaginar, será que ele tinha visto aquelas fotos? A garota cruzou os dedos torcendo que não.

O sinal tocou fazendo o coração da laranjada dar um salto de animação. Olhou para o amigo que pegava a mochila do chão.

- Ruffy, você poderia ficar com meu material? Preciso resolver umas coisinhas...

O garoto concordou pegando a mala da amiga/irmã.

- Só não se meta em confusão!

E assim Nami saiu correndo pelos corredores em direção a um certo dojo.

--

As sakuras pareciam mais vivas naquela tarde, Nami andava pelo pátio vazio da escola aquele caminho que dava para o dojo de Bujutsu era totalmente rodeado de arvores de cerejeiras. Sorria sentindo a paz do local, avistou seu objetivo, a porta estava entre aberta, tirou os tênis e entrou. Pode avistar Zoro em uma dança mortal com uma bela katana branca, o vento zunia ao ser cortado com tamanha pericia, Nami estava tão fascinada que nem notou que segurava a respiração, seus olhos scaneavam toda a cena, Zoro ali somente com uma calça verde escura e uma bandana branca na testa enquanto realizava aqueles movimentos tão belos e mortais...

Ao acabar a seqüência de ataques e embainhar a katana o marimo olhou finalmente notando a garota que o observava de boca aberta.

- Venha até aqui. – Falou passando a mão direita pelo rosto retirando o suor.

A garota assim fez, Zoro tinha um ar de mal humor. Viu ele puxar do bolso da calça uma foto, nela estava Nami abraçada a Mihawk.

- Isso aconteceu após eu ter partido?

- Hai...

- Porque o Mihawk está aqui com você? ¬¬

Nami sentia a irritação do sensei.

- Ele estava me fazendo companhia... Levou-me para casa.

Zoro amassou a foto e jogou para um canto com raiva.

- Não gostei disso.

A jovem parecia confusa, o marimo tinha a cara fechada mas suas bochechas estavam adiquirindo um tom avermelhado.

- Não gosto de te ver com aqueles idiotas... – Resmungou olhando para o outro lado e apertando a bainha da sua katana. – Isso me irrita...

- Ciúmes? – Nami tinha uma gota na cabeça.

- Sim! Não posso?! Ò.Ó

A jovem arregalou os olhos, Zoro acabou de falar que tinhas ciúmes? Ele só podia estar tirando com sua cara... Viu ele a encarar irritado com uma veia pipocando em sua testa.

- Não quero mais te ver sozinha com algum deles! Incluindo o Ace! – Nami ainda tinha a boca escancarada. – Não me desobedeça!

- Hai! – Falou com uma gotona gigantesca na cabeça.

- Então fecha os olhos!

E assim a garota fez, Zoro parecia realmente furioso, era capaz de acabar sendo morta por ele D:

Nami sentia seu coração pulando com fúria no peito, o local estava silencioso, resolveu espiar e quando abriu os olhos assustou-se, tentou recuar, mas era tarde... Zoro havia a beijado de forma bruta a puxando pelo braço direito e envolvendo o pescoço da garota com a outra mão para ela não escapar.

Tentou resistir durante os primeiros 20seg, mas apartir disso seu corpo já não correspondia as ordens de seu cérebro agitado. Porque recusar a algo que desejava desde que trombara com aquele homem no primeiro dia de aula? Abraçou Zoro pelo pescoço aprofundando o beijo que tanto queria obter... Sentia Zoro explorando cada canto de sua boca, brincando com sua língua enquanto a garota acariciava sua nuca, não queriam parar com aquilo, mas a necessidade de oxigênio falou mais alta e ambos separaram-se.

- Sensei? – Nami tinha o rosto quente, deveria estar realmente vermelha...

- Hum? – Zoro tinha um sorriso de canto, parecia divertir-se com a timidez da aluna.

- Er... porque que isso acabou por acontecer?

Zoro roubou outro beijo de Nami e a abraçou com força.

- Porque você é a _**minha **_garota.

A jovem corou e voltou a ser beijada pelo marimo. Não sabia o que seria de sua estranha vida daqui para frente, somente sabia que deveria continuar vivendo para descobrir (**ouviu Fran? G-G**)

* * *

Fim do cap

Reviews:

**Namiroronoa****:**

Hsuaheuhsuaheuhas nananananananananana digo eu pra vc D: morrer uma ova! Se vc morre eu vo ai pra te mata –q

Hsuaheuhasu gosto do cap? Ceninha do bjo q eu venho sonhado a semana toda XD

Hsuaheushauheuhas espero que isso te anime n.n

Até o próximo cap XD

**HananoNana:**

Só eu e a Nami podemos andar na moto dele euri

Nhaaaa Mihawk é só um bom amigo xD pelo menos na cabeça da Nami euri

Primeiro bejo \o\ aleluiaaa!

Espero que goste do cap nhaaaaaaaa fico curto pq tava meio sem idéias D;

T+


	9. Escolhidos xD

_- Sensei? – Nami tinha o rosto quente, deveria estar realmente vermelha..._

_- Hum? – Zoro tinha um sorriso de canto, parecia divertir-se com a timidez da aluna._

_- Er... porque que isso acabou por acontecer?_

_Zoro roubou outro beijo de Nami e a abraçou com força._

_- Porque você é a _**_minha_ **_garota._

_A jovem corou e voltou a ser beijada pelo marimo. Não sabia o que seria de sua estranha vida daqui para frente, somente sabia que deveria continuar vivendo para descobrir_

--

Ruffy estava passando um pano sobre o balcão da lanchonete enquanto via Nami sentada em uma cadeira com cara de entediada. O estabelecimento estava vazio...

- Bom trabalho. Acho que por hoje já chega... – Falou Usopp num suspiro desanimado, fazia três dias que uma nova lanchonete havia aberto na frente da Capitão Usopp, era um lugar enorme e isso estava fazendo com que eles perdessem os clientes... – Penso que não precisam vir amanhã, do jeito que as coisas estão nós iremos fechar.

Nami arregalou os olhos.

- O que? – Exclamou Ruffy surpreso.

- Nós não temos mais clientes, assim não poderei manter a lanchonete aberta! É o melhor a se fazer...

A laranjada respirou fundo.

- Me de uma semana que eu faço isso aqui ficar cheio! Vou fazer o Capitão Usopp ficar famoso!

Chopper sorriu animado, Usopp tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

- Conto com você Nami!

--

Nami acordou sentindo seu corpo leve, vestiu-se rápido e desceu. Estranhou o café não estar na mesa como sempre... Viu/ouviu Ruffy descendo animado.

- Ué a Nee-Chan não fez o café? – Segurou uma maçã que Nami havia lançado para ele.

- Deveria estar atrasada e saiu sem comer, vamos ou chegamos tarde!

E assim a dupla deixou a casa em direção a escola.

Nami parou de andar logo que alcançaram os portões da escola, olhou para o amigo/irmão e sorriu.

- Vai na frente, vou esperar o Sensei aqui...

Ruffy confirmou e seguiu para a sala.

A laranjada suspirou olhando para o céu, estava azul, limpo de quaisquer nuvens... Podiam-se ver algumas aves voando alto despreocupadas somente acompanhando a brisa daquela manhã.

- Me esperando? – A voz sexy de Zoro soou no ouvido de Nami, a garota assustou-se dando um salto para traz.

- Zoro!

O moreno sorriu, vestia uma camisa branca com as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos, a gravata estava solta de forma rebelde, os cabelos estavam verdes como sempre. A calça preta social junto com um par de sapatos pretos brilhantes dava-lhe um ar sexy. Zoro tinha a camisa fora das calças e as mãos no bolso, parecia mais um aluno totalmente rebelde do que um professor...

- Gostei você largou do "sensei"... – Comentou envolvendo Nami em seus braços e logo a beijando.

- Ohayoo... – Resmungou a laranjada assim que o outro a soltou.

O som irritante do sinal tocou acordando todos os alunos de suas fantasias antes das aulas.

- Não deve se atrasar, hoje há as eleições dos três alunos que representaram a escola durante esse ano.

E assim deu outro selinho na garota, acenou e sumiu... Indo para o lado errado... ¬¬

- Não acredito nisso... - Resmungou ao ver o namorado seguir para o lado errado.

--

Ruffy estava sentado ao lado de Nami no grande auditório da escola, havia o irritante ruído de cochichos por todo o local, viu a porta sendo aberta e por ela entraram todos os professores, incluindo o perdido Zoro. O diretor pigarreou chamando a atenção do auditório.

- Bem, iremos começar com a eleição dos 3 professores representantes... todos votaram mesmo sem saber... – Murmurios enquanto Crocodile tirava o primeiro papel com nome de uma caixa. – E o primeiro infeliz é... – Leu o papel e sorriu. – Shanks.

O ruivo fez uma careta e foi para o lado do diretor enquanto esse tirava outro papel.

- Zoro, e para finalizar... – Outro papel. – Mihawk!

Nami riu, as caretas que os três fizeram eram muito cômicas.

- Bem os três professores já foram escolhidos, agora os três alunos que representaram a escola em todos os eventos durante os anos que estiverem aqui! – Nami teve a impressão que pra ser uma cena falada por um vilão só faltava, a risada maligna e os trovões de fundo...

- Primeira vitima é... Do 1º A... – Todos daquela turma prenderam a respiração. – Eustass mais conhecido como Kid!

Um ruivo de cabelos rebeldes e de ar malvado, usando a gravata na testa, a camisa aberta e as calças sem cinto maio caídas, não muito... Ele era bonito, mas de certeza que não era flor que se cheire, levantou praguejando em voz alta. Rumou até o diretor chutando tudo pela frente, estava na cara que não gostara nada de ser eleito...

- Nossa outra vitima é do 1º E! – E novamente uma turma segurou a respiração. – Olha só, é o nosso amado Trafalgar Law...

Um alto urro animado soou, Nami olhou surpresa para a turma barulhenta, viu um jovem moreno de cabelos curtos, não usava gravata, mas sim um moletom castanho. Tinha olhos negros, era um homem belo, sexy por assim dizer...

- Líder acabou sendo eleito! Ahahahahaha – Risos enquanto o jovem rumava para frente.

Zoro observava sua namorada com aquelas varias reações, notava os olhares da garota sobre aqueles jovens... gah, odiava admitir, mas estava com incríveis ciúmes.

- E a ultima pessoa azarada é! – Crocodile abriu o papel e arregalou os olhos, uma gota desceu pela cabeça do diretor. – Hum... Nami do 1º F...

Ruffy, Ace, Shanks, Mihawk e Zoro gritaram literalmente ao mesmo tempo um claro "Nem pensar!". Nami levantou do lugar ignorando os protestos de seus amigos, subiu até onde o diretor estava e ficou entre Law e Kid.

- Seria injusto com eles se eu não ficasse com o cargo, não quero ser diferente u.u – Falou de modo orgulhosa, Kid olhou de canto abrindo um largo sorriso enquanto Law olhava admirado para a jovem, ela tinha coragem...

Tashigi queimava de ódio em sua cadeira, porque era sempre aquela maldita que ganhava toda a atenção? Porque os homens sempre estavam à volta dela???

- Ou você é corajosa... – Comentou Law

- Ou é louca... – Terminou Kid do outro lado da laranjada.

- Um pouco dos dois. – Riu Nami fechando os olhos enquanto escutava Crocodile fazer um breve discurso e liberar as turmas menos os três escolhidos(oooohhhh!!).

O auditório aos poucos foi ficando vazio sobrando somente o diretor e os 6 infelizes daquele sorteio.

- Vocês 3, vão para a sala dos professores, eu irei conversar aqui com eles. – Crocodile apontou para os professores.

Nami junto dos outros dois sairam do local.

--

Kid sentou em uma cadeira e colocou os pés sobre a mesa, Law sentou de frente para ele e ao lado de Nami, olhou para a garota que parecia pensativa.

- O que foi... Nami, certo?

A laranjada virou-se para ele e concordou.

- A lanchonete onde trabalho está prestes a fechar, preciso achar um meio de publicar ela...

Law sorriu colocando assim suas pernas sobre a mesa, Kid observou a garota ainda com ar pensativa.

- Que lanchonete é? – Law perguntou ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Capitão Usopp.

- Eu conheço, é um lugar bom. Faz as pessoas sentirem-se em casa.

Nami concordou com Law sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Hum... irei te ajudar.

Aquilo com certeza foi o que menos a jovem esperava.

--

Zoro andava nervoso junto de Mihawk pelos corredores, estava preocupado com Nami, alias ambos estavam. Deixaram a sua garotinha com aqueles malandros mal caminho! O marimo pode avistar o fim do corredor e a porta vermelha que dava acesso a sala dos professores, abriu a porta e a cena que pode ser vista deixou ele e Mihawk de bocas abertas.

Nami estava entre Kid e Law fazendo qualquer coisa divertida em um dos computadores, as risadas da garota preenchiam a sala e nem ao menos notou que havia pessoas novas no local.

- Er... Nami? – Arriscou chamar a atenção para si.

Os olhos da aluna viraram lentamente na direção dos professores, seu sorriso almentou passando de divertido para meigo e carinhoso.

- Zoro!

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Perguntou o marimo enquanto Mihawk entrava e puxava uma cadeira próxima a garota para observar o que eles estavam aprontando.

--

Fim do cap XD

Reviews!

**Namiroronoa****:**

Hsuaheushauehsuaheuhsau Law e Kid aparecem! Uhul mais confusões a caminho XD

Vão taca fogo na escola vivaaaa! /rachei! Espero que goste do cap n.n


	10. Amigos de Guerra XD

_Os olhos da aluna viraram lentamente na direção dos professores, seu sorriso aumentou passando de divertido para meigo e carinhoso._

_- Zoro!_

_- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Perguntou o marimo enquanto Mihawk entrava e puxava uma cadeira próxima a garota para observar o que eles estavam aprontando._

--

Kid olhou para Zoro que acabara de fazer uma pergunta, o marimo fitou Mihawk que tinha uma expressão estranha na face, parecia estar se contorcendo para não rir... E estava certo! Segundos depois de ver a careta de Mihawk o mesmo começou a rir, Zoro nunca tinha visto ele rir!!! O macabro Mihawk estava dando altas gargalhadas. Nami riu junto divertida.

- Estamos vingando a Nami-Chan. – Comentou Kid que sorria de canto olhando Law mexendo no computador.

- Vingança?

Zoro se aproximou ficando atrás de Nami e Mihawk que riam, logo sua face ganhou uma expressão de choque. Na tela do computador estava uma imagem de Tashigi beijando uma garota, outra estava ela saindo do banheiro masculino, e havia outras centenas de imagens que ridicularizariam qualquer um...

- Vingar-se da Tashigi? O que ela fez? ¬¬ - Perguntou ficando irritado. Nami parou de rir olhando para o namorado. – Deleta isso ai garoto!

Law continuou digitando emails que iria enviar aquelas fotos e simplesmente mostrou o dedo do meio, como resposta. Nami impediu que Zoro avançasse para cima do moreno, tinha ficado irritada por ver o marimo defendendo aquela vaca.

- Foi a sua amada Tashigi que mandou aquelas malditas fotos que colocou em risco o emprego do Mihawk-Sensei e do Shanks-Sensei! Nunca vou perdoá-la por ter mexido com eles! – Zoro ficou surpreso com tudo aquilo e Mihawk mais ainda, a garota estava pouco se importando com ela mesma, só se preocupava com os outros.

O Roronoa rangeu os dentes aproximou-se do computador, empurrou Law para o lado e clicou em enviar. Uma aura maligna envolvia o seu corpo.

- Porque não falaram antes?! – Rosnou para Law, Nami acertou um forte cascudo em Zoro.

- Porque você não nos deixou explicar! Baka!

Sangue escorria do nariz do Roronoa enquanto via a namorada sair irritada da sala, Law e Kid levantaram dos lugares seguindo a jovem.

--

Mihawk andava pelos corredores, pensativo, em breve chegaria o baile de primavera... e o que perturbava era que as garotas chamavam seu par... Aquilo estava preocupando o professor, teria de achar formas educadas de dizer "não"...

Estava tão distraído que nem ao menos viu Ace vindo em sua direção e o que resultou nos dois se chocando.

- Hum, malz... – Resmungou o jovem sem notar Mihawk, ele também estava nas nuvens...

- Ace. – Chamou o professor, o aluno olhou voltando ao mundo real.

- Fala Mihawk! Tava distraído aqui... Estou com medo do baile de primavera D;

- O que vai fazer? O baile está realmente próximo e eu também estou sentindo calafrios só de pensar nisso...

Ace riu coçando a cabeça nervosamente.

- Você também quer ser chamado pela Nami-Chan né não?

Mihawk deu uma leve corada, o que fez o aluno arregalar os olhos, impossível! Aquele ser nunca teria uma reação daquelas, deveria estar delirando!!!!

O professor pigarreou fechando os olhos, aquele comentário quebrara toda a sua calma, seu coração estava disparado longe de voltar aos batimentos normais...

O sinal tocou para a salvação de Mihawk, esse acenou para Ace e saiu sem falar mais nada. Tinha aula com a turma de Law, iria ser estressante...

--

Nami escutava Sanji explicar como diabos se fazia uma torta de maçã com canela, a maioria dos alunos prestava atenção, mas ela estava voando longe... Law havia falado que iria ajudar a publicar o Capitão Usopp, mas não falou em que ajudaria... Estava ficando irritada com o suspense...

- Minhas queridas alunas, vocês devem saber que daqui duas semanas acontece o baile de primavera, certo? – Nami olhou para o loiro irritante, surpresa, baile? Não sabia de nada. – E vocês jovens que tem que chamar seus pares! Lembrem-se eu estou disponível para o convite, sejam rápidas ou não poderão entrar na festa!

Ruffy sentiu vários olhares femininos caírem sobre si e um estranho calafrio subir por sua espinha, enganchou em Nami com medo.

- O que foi Ruffy? – Perguntou a garota sem entender, foi quando viu aqueles olhares sobre o amigo, acabou por rir. Por mais baka que o irmão fosse ele era popular...

- Quem você vai chamar? – Perguntou o garoto fitando a face de Nami, essa sorriu.

- Aquele baka com cabeça de marimo n.n

- shishishishishi... – A risada de Ruffy fez a garota rir também.

O sinal tocou para a alegria da turma, deixaram a sala, animados para a ultima aula do dia.

--

Nami andava pelo pátio em direção a saída quando seu corpo foi abraçado por traz, assustou-se e logo olhou para trás esperando ver Zoro, mas para sua surpresa não era o marimo mais sim Law.

- Na-Mi-Chan! S2 – A garota estava totalmente vermelha fitando a face sorridente do colega. – Vou te ajudar apartir de hoje a publicar a lanchonete.

Law soltou a garota e a envolveu pelos ombros a puxando para a saída como se fosse a pessoa mais intima de Nami.

- Er...Law-San, tenho que... – O moreno cortou a fala.

- Sem o San... Agora somos aliados, irmãos de guerra! – Encostou a cabeça na da garota ainda sorridente, Nami tinha a boca entreaberta sem saber o que falar. – Vamos, o teu maninho pode ir sozinho não?

A garota piscou varias vezes, como ele sabia o que ela iria falar?

- Law-S...Law, não precisa fica abraçado a mim D: - Comentou a garota com uma gota na cabeça.

- Você se acostuma logo... – Riu o outro largando dos ombros da jovem e a agarrando pela mão, logo em seguida saiu a puxando pela rua.

"Me acostumar? O.o''' "

--

Law entrou no Capitão Usopp ainda arrastando Nami pela mão, essa suspirava com uma aura cansada. Havia andado o caminho todo falando para ele soltar a sua mão, mas o moreno tudo que fazia era rir de seus lamentos...

- Law pode soltar a minha mão já...

Chopper observava a cena surpreso então aquele era o namorado da garota? Jurava que aquele homem de cabelos verdes é que era...

- Nami-Chan, chegou cedo! – Falou o garoto se aproximando com os patins.

A jovem confirmou ainda com a mão presa na de Law.

- Kid já deve estar chegando com o que eu pedi... – Resmungou o moreno ao lado da ruiva.

A porta foi aberta e por ela Ruffy e Kid entraram cheios de panfletos e camisetas nas mãos.

- Trouxemos tudo... – Resmungou o mal humorado Eustass.

Law finalmente liberou a mão de Nami, tirou o moletom amarelo com marrom ficando somente de calças... A garota sentiu o rosto esquentar com a cena. O moreno entregou o moletom pra ela enquanto pegava uma das camisetas vestindo-a. Bem grande em letras vermelhas estava escrito "Capitão Usopp".

- Nós 3 distribuiremos panfletos enquanto você coloca uma roupinha de empregada que eu trouxe na minha mochila... – Falou entregando a mala também nas mãos de Nami. – Espero que seja o seu tamanho... – Sorriu de canto e logo em seguida saiu arrastando Ruffy e Kid para fora da lanchonete.

--

Ace passava de carro pela rua quando avistou Ruffy fazendo malabarismos, Kid distribuindo panfletos e Law recebendo as pessoas na entrada de uma lanchonete, escutou buzinarem atrás de si, mandou a pessoa pro inferno e logo em seguida estacionou. Desceu e andou até a entrada do pequeno café.

- Law! – Chamou se aproximando.

- Ace, que faz por aqui mano?

- De passagem, que estão fazendo? – Perguntou apontando para os outros dois.

- Ajudando a Nami-Chan a publicar esse café, ela trabalha aqui :D

Ace piscou varias vezes.

- Posso ajudar em que?

Law sorriu de canto, olhou bem para como o amigo estava vestido.

- Cara você pode ajudar a Nami-Chan lá dentro atendendo as garotas assim dessa forma!

Ace estava sem camisa usando só um calção preto com um cinto laranja.(ele no anime XD)

E assim o jovem entrou para ajudar.

Em questão de minutos a lanchonete estava lotada e com uma enorme fila no lado de fora. Law animava as pessoas que aguardavam mesas dentro do estabelecimento junto de Ruffy e Kid. E assim foi até o fechar do estabelecimento as 11 horas da noite.

Law sentou num banco suspirando de cansaço, Nami sentou ao lado dele debruçando-se no balcão.

- Estou morta...

Ace sentou do outro lado da garota a imitando.

- Idem...

Kid sentou no chão praguejando, olhou para Nami e sorriu de canto satisfeito.

- O uniforme ficou sexy... – Comentou.

Nami usava uma roupinha de empregada realmente sexy, uma vestido curto cheio de babados preto, um decote sensual e no topo da cabeça uma tiara com orelhinhas de neko alaranjadas que combinavam com o cabelo.

Law riu enquanto via a amiga ficar vermelha e xingar Kid.

- Bom trabalho pessoal! – Falou Usopp sorridente vendo todos exaustos. – Se continuar assim vocês até almento terão!

Ace suspirou, havia sido contratado somente pra ajudar Nami, sentia necessidade de proteger aquela garota, pois ela havia cuidado de um dos seus bens mais preciosos... seu irmão.

- Arigato minna... – Falou Nami com um grande sorriso meiogo. Os garotos coraram ao ver aquela expressão na face da garota. Ruffy riu animado.

- Dispense agradecimentos Nami-Chan, você é nossa amiga agora... – Falou Law levantando, estava na hora de irem cada um para seu canto.

Kid abriu a porta e um vento frio invadiu o local, a garota se encolheu sentindo um arrepio, Law sorriu olhando para o moletom que já estava em suas mãos.

- Usa ele, amanhã me entregue na escola. – E jogou o item em Nami, quando essa foi reclamar ele e Kid já haviam saído correndo.

Ace riu parado ao lado da jovem, essa vestiu o moletom do amigo soltando um suspiro.

- Boa noite Nami-Chan, Ruffy. Até amanhã. – E foi em direção ao carro, entrou ligando o veiculo e sumindo de vista.

Nami olhou para Ruffy esse sorriu e ambos rumaram para a casa.

* * *

Fim de cap XD

Reviews:

e enton puta do Ace, gostou do cap? (apanhanacara)

Euri XD

Claro que não acho! Tenho que realizar meus desejos sexuais nem que seja via fanfic /rachei

Nhaaaaaaa Law é foda XD ele vai arrasa muito na fic XP e vai ter muita ZoNa no próximo cap hohohohoho!!!

T+ :D


	11. Tesouro

_Ace suspirou, havia sido contratado somente pra ajudar Nami, sentia necessidade de proteger aquela garota, pois ela havia cuidado de um dos seus bens mais preciosos... seu irmão._

_- Arigato minna... – Falou Nami com um grande sorriso meigo. Os garotos coraram ao ver aquela expressão na face da garota. Ruffy riu animado._

_- Dispense agradecimentos Nami-Chan, você é nossa amiga agora... – Falou Law levantando, estava na hora de irem cada um para seu canto._

_Kid abriu a porta e um vento frio invadiu o local, a garota se encolheu sentindo um arrepio, Law sorriu olhando para o moletom que já estava em suas mãos._

_- Usa ele, amanhã me entregue na escola. – E jogou o item em Nami, quando essa foi reclamar ele e Kid já haviam saído correndo._

_Ace riu parado ao lado da jovem, essa vestiu o moletom do amigo soltando um suspiro._

_- Boa noite Nami-Chan, Ruffy. Até amanhã. – E foi em direção ao carro, entrou ligando o veiculo e sumindo de vista._

_Nami olhou para Ruffy esse sorriu e ambos rumaram para a casa._

--

Nami acordou com o corpo tenso e seus olhos marcados de lagrimas, passou a mão por eles sem entender. Deveria ter tido um péssimo sonho... Levantou da cama, olhou pela janela vendo o dia nublado avisando que a chuva logo chegaria.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu as escadas e logo avistou um Ruffy parado na frente da mesa.

- O que foi? – Nami ficou em silencio ao ver a mesa da mesma forma de a 2 dias. Um calafrio subiu sua espinha.

- Nee-San deve está cheia de trabalho, não veio comer em casa esses dias. – Comentou Ruffy pegando uma maçã, Nami o imitou e a dupla deixou a casa.

Ambos andavam em silencio, o clima estava tenso entre eles, Nami viu Zoro a esperando na frente do portão, Ruffy sorriu e despediu-se da amiga e sumindo de vista.

- Ohayoo. – Falou Nami forçando um sorriso, Zoro a abraçou carinhosamente.

- O que houve? Você está pálida...

A aluna retribuiu o abraço escondendo o rosto no peito do namorado.

- Me sinto triste... Sem motivos. – Suspiro. – Sinto-me como no dia em que meus pais morreram.

Zoro acariciou os cabelos alaranjados de Nami pensativo, o passado da garota nunca a abandonou, ela deveria sofrer durante a noite quando se lembrava de seus fantasmas.

O sinal tocou, mas nenhum dos dois fez questão de se mover. Aquele momento era algo estranho, as palavras não saiam e o marimo começava a sentir-se inútil. Queria curar a tristeza de sua amada, mas não sabia o que fazer... Nami afastou-se de Zoro e forçou o sorriso.

- Tenho que ir para a aula, até mais. – E assim saiu correndo antes mesmo que o moreno falasse qualquer coisa.

--

Shanks explicava a matéria, estava preocupado, seus olhos, hora ou outra, fitavam a carteira de Ruffy e Nami. Aqueles dois estavam com ar depressivo, gostaria de entender o que havia acontecido... Viu Nami levantar sem aviso e simplesmente sair da sala, algo estava realmente errado! Fitou Ruffy que havia ficado. Esse estava debruçado na carteira, pensativo.

- Bem, por hoje é só turma, estou os liberando mais cedo.

Os alunos saíram animados, Shanks aproximou-se de Ruffy e sentou ao lado dele.

- O que houve?

O garoto ergueu os olhos para o ruivo.

- Nami está estranha, eu não gosto de ver ela dessa forma... – Ruffy coçou a cabeça, nervoso. – Está como no dia que a conheci, vazia como se tivesse perdido a alma...

Shanks olhou na direção onde estava sua pasta, sobre a mesa. Queria animar a jovem de qualquer forma...

- É melhor você ir Ruffy, eu vou... Dar um jeito nisso. – Sorriu confiante para o aluno, esse sorriu animado e saiu da sala.

--

Nami estava sentada em baixo de uma das cerejeiras floridas nos fundos da escola, escutou passos leves na grama, virou-se lentamente para o ser que se aproximava.

- Eu sabia que te acharia ai... – Shanks sorria para a garota, essa voltou a baixar o olhar sem vida. Sentiu o ruivo colocar algo em sua cabeça, voltou a fita-lo surpresa.

- Esse é o meu tesouro, espero que isso ajude você a enfrentar seja o que estiver acontecendo... – Falou sentando ao lado de Nami. A garota tirou o chapéu para vê-lo.

- É igual ao do Ruffy...

- Isso porque fui eu quem deu o que ele usa. – Riu divertido enquanto via a jovem voltar a colocar o objeto na cabeça.

- Shanks...

- Nami, quero que você esqueça aquela idiotice que fiz er... – Corou. – Ter te beijado... Fui impulsivo, gomen. – Suspirou. – Quero que saiba que deixarei der ser idiota, desejo ser um amigo e não aquele tarado que quase te beijou... – Sorriu coçando a cabeça. – Sinto que iria perder a sua companhia se continuar nessa disputa estúpida...

A garota riu ao ver as bochechas vermelhas do professor.

- Já esqueci de tudo! – as risadas animadas de Nami fizeram o ruivo sorrir aliviado, conseguira trazer ela de volta...

- Arigato Shanks! – Curvou-se beijando a bochecha direita do ruivo, esse assumiu uma tonalidade mais escura que o próprio cabelo. Nami levantou e Shanks a imitou.

- Eu pago algo para você comer no refeitório... – A garota concordou e ambos rumaram para a lanchonete da escola.

--

Mihawk estava levado algumas pastas para a sala dos professores, os corredores estavam em completo silencio, gostava disso... Foi quando ouviu a risada animada de Shanks. Aproximou-se curioso e logo escutou a voz de Nami, virou em um corredor que dava para o refeitório e lá estavam eles. A garota ria animada, usava o chapéu do ruivo na cabeça e esse contava qualquer piada realmente cômica.

- Oe, o que estão fazendo aqui? – Nami virou-se rindo na direção do moreno.

- Ohayoo Mihawk! Estou comendo e o Shanks está contando piadas xD

"Isso eu notei..."

- Nami você não deveria estar nas aulas?

A garota fez cara de cachorrinho sem dono e com fome.

- Mas eu não quero ir para a aula...

Mihawk abriu a boca para falar, mas Nami o cortou.

- Onegai...

O professor de inglês suspirou derrotado, os olhos pidões de Nami haviam o derrotado...

Shanks riu divertido enquanto via o colega sentar-se junto deles.

-

Ace saiu da sala de aulas e rumou até o seu armário para pegar o uniforme de educação física, abriu a porta do local e varias cartinhas de convite para o baile caíram no chão.

- Não acredito... o baile nem começou a ser organizado! x.x

- E ai Ace! – O moreno olhou para trás dando de cara com Law. – Eita... ainda não sabe com quem vai? – Perguntou ao ver os convites espalhados no chão.

- Não... Law o que você está fazendo aqui no corredor em horário de aula?

O outro sorriu de canto.

- Estou indo ver a mulher da minha vida... Aproveitar que o cunhado ta em aulas e ir no ginásio encontrar ela.

Ace riu divertido, era bom ter alguém que retribuía o seu sentimento...

- Boa sorte... Eu vou para a quadra, minha turma vai ter aula lá...

Ambos se despediram e cada um seguiu seu rumo.

--

Ruffy escutou o sinal tocar de forma entediante, estava na aula de matemática, os alunos saiam agitados, mas ele não tinha pressa. Viu Hancock o chamar, levantou do lugar e foi até a carteira da professora.

- Ruffy, queria falar com você... – Começou olhando para o lado e ficando totalmente vermelha.

- O que é? – Perguntou curioso.

- Já tem par para o baile?

O garoto ficou olhando para a professora de boca aberta, lego depois sorriu.

- Não, eu estou totalmente livre.

Hancock sorriu olhando para ele.

- Vem comigo?

Ruffy agarrou a mão dela animado.

- Claro! Vai ser divertido \o/

--

Nami corria com a mochila nas costas pelo pátio da escola até o dojo, sabia que encontrario o seu amado lá.

Avistou seu objetivo, a porta estava entre aberta. Entrou tirando os tênis na porta.

- Zoro!

O moreno apareceu sem camisa e só com a calça, olhou para a garota franzindo o cenho. Conhecia aquele chapéu de palha de algum lugar...

- Você não deveria estar em aula? – Perguntou enquanto a garota o abraçava animada.

- O Mihawk falou a mesma coisa, mas eu não queria ir à aula hoje. – Falou com carinha do gato do Shrek para Zoro, esse sorriu beijando a garota.

- Qual é a desse chapéu de caipira?

- Shanks me emprestou para me animar.

Zoro ficou sério, o ciúme queimou dentro de si.

- Você estava sozinha com ele?

Nami confirmou.

- Ele falou q desiste, se isso te tranqüiliza... – Comentou enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés para morder o lóbulo da orelha do marimo. – Não deveria sentir ciúmes dele... Porque eu só tenho olhos para você. – Sussurrou no ouvido do moreno.

- Te amo... Garota teimosa e irresponsável

--

Fim do cap \o\


	12. O melhor Natal!

_- Qual é a desse chapéu de caipira?_

_- Shanks me emprestou para me animar._

_Zoro ficou sério, o ciúme queimou dentro de si._

_- Você estava sozinha com ele?_

_Nami confirmou._

_- Ele falou que desiste, se isso te tranqüiliza... – Comentou enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés para morder o lóbulo da orelha do marimo. – Não deveria sentir ciúmes dele... Porque eu só tenho olhos para você. – Sussurrou no ouvido do moreno._

_- Te amo... Garota teimosa e irresponsável_

--

As semanas passaram rápidas para os moradores da Grand Line, era um lindo feriado de natal. Nami acordou com barulho de furadeiras, suspirou e levantou do sofá cama passando a mão pelo cabelo e logo colocando o já habitual chapéu de palha. Ela, Kid e Law estavam dormindo na escola para ajudar com a organização do grande baile de primavera... Sim, em pleno natal o trio estava trabalhando.

A garota saiu da sala de aula em que estava dormindo e andou pelos corredores, ainda sonolenta.

- Ohayoo Nami-Chan! – Falou Law enquanto carregava uma grande caixa de ferramentas.

- Ohayoo... – Resmungou ainda com a mente no mundo dos sonhos.

O moreno sorriu vendo o estado da amiga.

- Sanji-Sensei fez café da manhã para a galera lá no refeitório, vai lá comer.

Nami concordou e rumou para o local.

O barulho e animação reinavam no local e isso fez com que a jovem acordasse por completo, entrou no refeitório e lá estavam vários alunos voluntários comendo. Andou até o balcão pegando uma bandeja e andou servindo-se de alguns bolinhos de chuva e uma xícara de chocolate quente, rumou até uma mesa solitária e sentou-se.

Nami suspirou olhando para os bolinhos de chuva enquanto lembrava de alguns dias atrás quando finalmente realizara sua vingança. Fora o maior escândalo da escola e que até hoje era falado.

Olhou para frente pegando um bolinho e mordendo, conseguiu avistar Ruffy comendo animado sentado junto de uma garota de cabelos azuis.

"Quem será?"

Nami deu de ombros voltando sua atenção aos bolinhos.

--

Shanks pintava alguns cartazes enquanto Mihawk pendurava balões acima do palco.

- Trouxe os CDs! – Falou Ace entrando no grande ginásio da escola com uma grande caixa cheia de CDs de musica.

- Coloca ali no balcão, vai ser ai onde o DJ vai ficar...

O aluno rumou com a caixa não vendo Shanks debruçado no chão e assim tropeçando no mesmo e caindo.

Nami entrou no ginásio e logo uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça, ali em sua frente estava um Shanks com a cara toda suja de tintas laranjadas, verdes, rosas, azuis entre outras e um Ace com as mãos sujas de tinta juntando apressadamente os CDs do chão.

- Vocês são uns desastrados... – Comentou a garota enquanto ajudava Ace a juntar as coisas.

- Ohayoo Nami-Chan. – O colega sorria animado.

O ruivo se aproximou furtivamente da aluna que ajudava Ace e passou sua mão suja de tinta na face da mesma.

- Também existo... u.u

Uma gota deslizava pela cabeça de Mihawk enquanto ele assistia a cena.

- Gomen Shanks, mas não precisava me sujar ¬¬

O ruivo virou o rosto fazendo bico.

"Ele está fazendo birra?"

Nami estava incrédula com a cena.

- Ok... Ohayoo Shanks... ¬¬ Melhoro?

O ruivo sorriu vitorioso.

- Ajuda com os cartazes?

- Achei que o Ruffy fosse te ajudar o.o

Um suspiro acompanhado da risada de Ace.

- Maninho foi esperto, falo que ia tomar café e fugir com a Hancock-Sensei para dar uma volta.

- O QUE?! O.O

Até Mihawk tinha a boca escancarada.

- Pois é maninho é inteligente, senti até orgulho depois dessa!

- Ah! Ace-San, quem era a garota de cabelo azul que tava no refeitório com ele?

Ace pareceu pensativo.

- O nome dela é Vivi, acho-a simpática garota dura, não cai em qualquer charminho...

Mihawk aproximou-se do trio.

- Ouvi que ela está caidinha pelo Ruffy. – Comentou Shanks terminando um dos cartazes e olhando para os outros. – Chega de conversa, temos que terminar isso aqui. – Falou passando o pincel no nariz de Nami deixando cheio de tinta vermelha.

- ¬¬

A porta voltou a ser aberta e por ela Zoro e Law entraram ambos carregavam enormes e pesadas ripas.

- Onde colocamos isso?

- Ao lado do palco...

E assim a dupla fez. Zoro suspirou coçando a cabeça enquanto olhava em volta, estava quase tudo arrumado...

- Ohayoo Nami. – Falou abraçando a namorada de forma possessiva enquanto olhava todos aqueles homens que estavam em volta dela.

Shanks sorriu com uma gota quando o olhar mortal de Zoro pousou sobre si. O marimo ainda não conseguia acreditar que o ruivo não queria nada mais do que a amizade da **SUA** garotinha.

- Bah, enfim terminamos a nossa parte Zoro! – Falou Law animado. – Vou ir encontrar a minha alma gêmea para ir almoçar, até mais povo, bye bye Nami-Chan! – E assim ele abandonou o local.

- Law-Sa...Law tem namorada?

Ace sorriu.

- Tem uma noiva, ela deve ser um ano mais velha que eu...

Nami tinha a boca aberta.

- É a irmã mais velha do Eutass não é? – Perguntou Zoro para a salamandra.

- Sim.

- Kid tem irmã? O.O'

Shanks riu da reação da aluna que parecia chocada com tantas informações.

- Tem e não gosta nada de ter o Law como cunhado, mas ele não pode fazer nada sobre isso.

Zoro fitou a face de Nami finalmente notando toda aquela tinta, olhou para Shanks vendo-o na mesma situação e aquilo o irritou.

- O que diabos os dois estavam fazendo?

- Ajudando o Ace a recolher os CDs...

- Pintando a cara dela u.u.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça do marimo.

- O engraçado foi que a única coisa que não ficou sujo foi esse chapéu de caipira ¬¬ - Comentou apontando para o chapéu que a namorada usava.

- Eu cuido das coisas que não são minhas e estão em minha responsabilidade ¬¬

- Sei...¬¬

- Vão parar os dois? – Perguntou Ace ficando irritado. – Temos uma decoração para acabar!

E assim o grupo acabou por voltar ao trabalho.

--

Franky construía algumas mesas para colocar no ginásio enquanto Robin colocava os enfeites nas que já estavam prontas, reinava o silencio entre eles, não um silencio desconfortável mais algo que era apreciado no momento, as vezes o casal trocava olhares cúmplices do que provavelmente aconteceria mais tarde.

Paulie que assistia a cena enquanto pendurada balões na entrada tinha uma gota na cabeça.

"Aqueles dois estão demasiados suspeitos... Tenho medo do que vem por ai."

--

Aquele dia passou realmente rápido, as pessoas apesar de trabalhando se divertiam com aquilo. Shanks começou uma guerra de tintas com Zoro e Nami acabou envolvida o que resultou nos três patetas limpando o chão. No fim estava tudo pronto para o grande baile e aos poucos a escola foi ficando vazia sobrando o nosso grupinho festeiro.

Nami andava com a galera fazendo bastante barulho pelos corredores, entraram no refeitório e Sanji estava lá com uma enorme mesa de Natal.

- Feliz Natal! – Falou o loiro sorridente.

Zoro sorriu de canto satisfeito.

- Oh, você se superou, cozinheiro não tão imprestável.

O bando rumou para a mesa sentando-se e conversando alegremente, logo Ruffy apareceu acompanhado de Hancock, Franky, Robin e Paulie.

- Ruffy! – O garoto estava realmente sorridente, a saída deveria ter sido divertida. – Demoro!!

- Gomen... – Ao ver o enorme peru sendo colocado em cima da mesa o garoto começou a babar. – !!! !!!!!!!!!!!!

Nami riu enquanto Sanji não deixava ele atacar a comida.

- Temos que dar as graças primeiro! U.u Zoro tenha a honra!

O marimo rosnou e assim fez.

Logo depois a comida foi liberada!

Para Nami aquele foi o melhor natal que já tivera em toda a sua vida!

* * *

Fim de cap e feliz natal adiantado \o\

Vamos as reviews!

**Namiroronoa:**

Hsuaheusahuehuas a fic ta andando tão rápido! To amando isso nhaaaa xD

Acho q Yumi e Lucy aparecem no próximo cap! \o/ shuehusahu continua lendo e espero que goste desse cap n.n

**Uchiha Disson:**

Tenho paciência! Alias, Jó foi meu aprendiz u.u shuaehaushuehsa

Nhaaaa espero que você aprecie a fic e o caminho que ela está seguindo \o\

**Andro-no-hana:**

Hsuaheuhusa eu ri da sua review XD que bom que gostou XD

E eu ainda estou rindo da review xD

**nananohana:**

eu amei a tua songfic tão fofaaaa! Nhaaaaaa

hsuaehusahuehusa PC do mal...

espero que esteja gostando da fic e que aprecie esse cap n.n usei toda a pouca creatividade que dispunha no momento XD

bah até o próximo cap o/


	13. Festa part1: Lucy e Yumi

_- Gomen... – Ao ver o enorme peru sendo colocado em cima da mesa o garoto começou a babar. – !!! !!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Nami riu enquanto Sanji não deixava ele atacar a comida._

_- Temos que dar as graças primeiro! U.u Zoro tenha a honra!_

_O marimo rosnou e assim fez._

_Logo depois a comida foi liberada!_

_Para Nami aquele foi o melhor natal que já tivera em toda a sua vida!_

--

3 dias depois

--

- RUFFY ACORDA!!! – Nami berrava o nome do irmão enquanto esbofeteava a porta do quarto do mesmo. – Juro que se chegarmos atrasados nas apresentações do baile eu irei cortar sua cabeça fora com meus dentes!!!!

E assim a porta foi aberta, Ruffy saiu sorrindo de orelha a orelha usando um terno preto, camisa branca social, gravata vermelha e belos sapatos bem lustrados.

- Estou pronto!

Nami sorriu satisfeita.

- Ficou bem em você!

A garota usava um vestido branco, os cabelos alaranjados estavam presos em um coque bem feito com algumas madeixas de sua franja soltas, tinha uma sandália de amarras até as canelas também de coloração branca.

- Você está bonita n.n

- Obrigada, chega de elogios e vamos logo!

O garoto sorriu e ambos abandonaram a casa.

--

O grande portão da escola estava sendo guardado por um moreno alto com cara de psicopata mal humorado, Nami e Ruffy aproximaram-se já podendo avistar seus pares.

Zoro vinha vestido com uma camisa social preta com uma gravata verde escura, a camisa estava fora das calças de uma forma rebelde, os sapatos brilhavam. Nami aproximou-se sorridente e foi recebida por um possessivo beijo.

Ruffy olhava abobado para Hancock, a professora usava um vestido vermelho bem decotado mostrando muito bem suas curvas.

- Você tá perfeita... – Comentou sorrindo.

- Vamos entrar, as apresentações vão começar.

E assim os dois casais entraram.

--

Nami assistia uma dança artística com facas junto de Zoro enquanto comiam maçãs do amor, a jovem estava fascinada por aquela dança mortal, observava as faíscas voando desaparecendo no céu que já estava tingido de laranja, a tarde estava acabando e logo o baile começaria, tudo que Nami desejava naquele momento é que aqueles alunos apreciassem os esforços que ela e sua turma tiveram para arrumar aquele ginásio...

- Queria saber o porquê que você trouxe o maldito chapéu de caipira para o baile... – Comentou Zoro enquanto tomava um gole refrigerante.

Nami riu, havia se esquecido da presença do chapéu pendurado ao seu pescoço.

- Vou devolver ele para o Shanks, não preciso mais da companhia dele para me sentir segura, já consigo ser confiante por mim mesma. – Sorriu enquanto mordia a maçã do amor.

Zoro largou o copo de refrigerante e simplesmente puxou Nami possessivamente para si a abraçando.

- Cara como eu odeio aquele ruivo!

A garota parecia confusa. Zoro bufou irritado.

- Odeio essa relação que existe entre vocês, odeio mais ainda por ser algo tão positivo para si... – Uma pausa enquanto afastava alguns centímetros para fitar os olhos de Nami. – Sou tão egoísta.

Nami sorriu encostando a testa na de Zoro.

- Baka, se você simplesmente não confiar no meu amor então sempre se sentira ameaçado... Caso não perceba, eu sou alguém desejada xD

- Ah é assim? – Falou enquanto erguia a garota em suas costas e começava a andar. – Então eu irei te seqüestrar e manter de refém na minha casa, dessa forma você será somente minha...

- Hahahaha xD

- Olha quem eu achei!

Zoro desceu Nami e ambos olharam para traz. Law vinha de mãos dadas com uma garota de cabelos rosa, que usava um vestido azul bebe muito bonito.

- Law! – Nami sorriu animada para o amigo.

- Nami, Zoro quero apresentar a minha noiva, Bonnie. Bonnie esses são Nami minha amiga e Zoro o namorado dela e meu professor.

A rosada sorriu cumprimentando o casal.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-los.

Law sorria realmente feliz.

- Bom, nós vamos para o ginásio, já irá começar o baile.

E assim o casal sumiu no meio da multidão.

- Deveríamos fazer o mesmo. – Comentou Zoro envolvendo Nami num semi abraço.

- Então vamos.

--

Ace desceu de seu carro, usava roupa social que deixava realmente sexy, dirigiu-se para o portão da escola pensando em uma desculpa para poder entrar foi quando avistou Shanks discutindo com o segurança.

- Ah você não pode me impedir de entrar, sou um professor! ¬¬

O homem fitou o ruivo com cara de quem não acreditava.

- Somente pessoas acompanhadas podem entrar.

Ace se aproximou com uma gota na cabeça.

- Oe Shanks, não foi convidado?

O ruivo suspirou cansado.

- Fui... Mas não aceitei nenhum convite.

A dupla começava a ouvir o som das musicas e os gritos animados das pessoas no ginásio.

- Não acredito que não vamos conseguir entrar u.ú

Shanks viu duas garotas se aproximando enquanto conversavam, o ruivo sentiu uma estranha falta de ar quando seus olhos cruzaram com os de uma das jovens. Ela era alta, mas um pouco mais baixa que si, tinha cabelos negros que iam um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Usava um vestido preto e botas da mesma cor, seus olhos eram de um castanho avermelhado.

O contato visual durou alguns segundos, mas para ambos pareceu uma eternidade.

Ace fitou a face avermelhada de Shanks e seguiu o olhar do mesmo encontrando as duas garotas. Era uma morena e uma ruiva, aquilo pareceu cômico no momento, pois ele e Shanks eram um ruivo e o um moreno.

- Vocês estudam aqui? – Perguntou Ace com seu simpático sorriso.

- Am, sim. Somos novas na escola. – Comentou a ruiva retribuindo o sorriso. Ela usava um vestido azul marino e sapatos pretos.

- Carne nova na escola! – Shanks havia virado as costas para eles enquanto fitava o portão da escola. Não tinha coragem de voltar a encarar aqueles olhos, tinha a certeza que agiria como um abobado perto daquela garota.

- Sou Ace e o ruivo ali é o Shanks. – Sorriu apontando para o professor que já começava a transpirar.

- Sou Yumi e essa é minha irmã Lucy. – Falou a ruiva enquanto apontava para a morena que sorriu de canto.

Um estranho calafrio percorreu Ace, já vira aquele sorriso de canto em algum lugar...

- Quer entrar comigo no baile? – A voz da morena soou tão sedutora para Shanks e isso fez virar-se para eles imaginando que ela havia convidado Ace. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que ela estava próxima a si.

- E... eu? – Acabou por gaguejar.

"Idiota, você não é um adolescente com os hormônios loucos! Concentre-se!"

A garota riu da reação do ruivo.

- É, não da para entrar sem companhia, a não ser que prefira entrar com minha irmã...

- NÃO! – Cortou a jovem. – Quero dizer... Eu aceito seu convite. – Riu sem jeito.

Lucy sorriu enquanto enganchava em Shanks e entraram seguidos de Ace e Yumi.

--

Nami estava sentada em um banco no canto do ginásio descansando, Zoro havia ido pegar algo para ela beber, estava cansada de tanto dançar. Olhava em volta tentando encontrar Shanks, Ace e Mihawk, não fazia a menos idéia de como eles viriam e com quem.

Suspirou cansada quando viu a porta do ginásio sendo aberta e por ela entrar Shanks e Ace acompanhado de duas garotas, sorriu levantando e indo até eles.

Shanks olhou em volta animado, tinha Lucy enganchada a si e aquilo fazia sentir-se vivo, virou-se para ela quando alguém enterrou um chapéu em sua cabeça, virou-se surpreso encontrando Nami, essa sorria animada.

- Arigaro Shanks, estou o devolvendo.

Lucy olhou para o chapéu de palha que estava na cabeça do ruivo e sorriu, ficava bem nele. Fitou Nami de forma curiosa.

- Nami essa aqui é Lucy, Lucy essa é Nami minha... amiga. – Sorriu.

Eles eram obrigados a falar realmente alto por causa do som da musica e dos gritos.

- Yo Nami! – Berrou Ace animado. – Essa é Yumi, Yumi essa é a Nami, irmã adotiva do meu irmão.

A ruiva sorriu apertando a mão de Nami.

- Onde está o Zoro? – Perguntou Shanks.

- Foi pegar algo para eu beber!! – Berrou Nami em resposta enquanto olhava em volta. – Vou nessa! Acho que vi o Mihawk, até mais!

E assim a garota se enfiou no meio da multidão.

- Achei ela legal! – Berrou Lucy para Shanks.

- Ela é alguém que da para confiar!!!! – O ruivo sorriu desenganchando da morena e agarrando a mão da mesma. – Vamos dançar!!!

- Ok!!!!

E assim Shanks saiu guiando Lucy para outro lugar.

- Aqueles dois ficaram íntimos bem rápido, acho que seu amigo esta caidinho na minha irmã!!! – Comentou Yumi.

- Também acho!!

Ace sorriu enquanto ambos iam para a pista dançar.

--

Mihawk havia convidado Nami para dançar, a garota ficou relutante mais acabou por ceder... Era impossível resistir aos olhos apelativos junto com aquele perfume que exalava do moreno.

A dupla dançava de forma sensual, o que fazia Nami sentir-se estranha... Torcia que Zoro tivesse encontrando alguém para conversar em não visse, pois com certeza iria gerar uma confusão. Mihawk sentia a tensão da garota e aquilo o animava. Aproximou sua face do ouvido da garota provocando uma onda de arrepios pelo corpo da jovem enquanto sussurrava tudo que Nami menos esperava ouvir. O corpo da garota paralisou na hora enquanto o moreno sorria afastando-se como um felino e sumindo no meio da multidão.

Nami ficou ali estática totalmente vermelha e de olhos arregalados durante 10 minutos até sua mente voltar a funcionar, rumou ainda chocada para fora do ginásio. Precisava de ar, muito ar para esfriar seu corpo.

Saiu do ginásio a pressas, o ar gelado noturno foi como entrar numa piscina no meio da noite e aquilo relaxou seu corpo.

- Nami!

Olhou para traz vendo Paulie.

- Paulie, não havia te visto no ginásio!

- Mas eu estava lá e vi você com o Mihawk... – Deu uma pausa para a reação de Nami, a garota corou novamente voltando a ficar tensa. – O que ele te falou?

- Na... nada!

- Não sabia que o nada te deixava tão surpresa, tensa...

Aproximou-se da garota ficando ao lado dela e fitando o céu noturno cheio de estrelas.

- Foi algo que eu nunca esperei ouvir... Nunca imaginei ele falando algo como aquilo para mim!

**»flashback«**

Mihawk dançava com Nami, ela estava realmente tensa com a situação. O moreno sorriu aproximando sua face do ouvido da jovem e sussurrando algo que ela jamais esperou ouvir vindo dele.

"Zoro tem razão de sentir-se ameaçado com a minha presença... Toda essa tensão comprova que você sente-se atraída por mim. Te quiero..."

Logo após isso mordiscou a orelha de Nami, sorriu e se afastou como um felino deixando a garota ali em choque.

**»fim do flashback«**

Paulie tinha a boca aberta, Mihawk era um exemplo de pessoa sem sentimentos e que pouco ligava para isso... Como é que aquilo era possível?!

- Em outras palavras... Mihawk te deseja...

Nami sentiu outro arrepio subir pelo seu corpo.

- É o que ele falou...

O que iria fazer agora? D:

* * *

Fim do cap da fasta part 1! \o\

Reviews:

**nananohana****:**

huaheushauehusa e finalmente começou o baile!

Mihawk dando em cima da Nami /morri. Tenho certeza que a Fran vai querer minha cabeça numa bandeja XD mais eu precisava fazer essa cena :P

Espero que goste do cap XD

**Andro-no-hana****:**

Hsuaheushuehuas o que me fez rir foi que você foi direto ao assunto XD

Nunca tinha recebido uma review tão direta e isso me fez rachar o bico de tanto rir XDDDDDDD

Eu tbm adoro o Ruffy! Nhaaa mais meu personagem favorito é o Zoro/Shanks os dois no caso –q

Sim no próximo cap o baile vai virar uma grande confusão! Nhaaaaa

E eu não ia demorar por causa das festas...só demorei por que a net não funcionava u.u''' já era pra ter postando o cap antes mesmo do natal XD

Espero que goste \o\

Bjo t+!

**Namiroronoa****:**

Não mando review que coisa feia...u.u hsuaheusahuehuas

Olha nós! Tamo lá! Uhul \o\


	14. Festa part2: Ciúmes

_Paulie tinha a boca aberta, Mihawk era um exemplo de pessoa sem sentimentos e que pouco ligava para isso... Como é que aquilo era possível?!_

_- Em outras palavras... Mihawk te deseja..._

_Nami sentiu outro arrepio subir pelo seu corpo._

_- É o que ele falou..._

_O que iria fazer agora? D:_

--

Paulie e Nami continuavam parados olhando para o céu noturno, a garota estava claramente tensa e o silencio reinava entre eles. A porta do ginásio foi aberta deixando o barulho da musica chegar até a dupla.

- Nami, o que você está fazendo aqui no frio?

A jovem virou-se olhando para Zoro, ele estava parado fitando ela e Paulie de modo desconfiado, a musica do baile era animada e contagiosa.

- Vim tomar um ar fresco e acabei ficando aqui com o Paulie-Sensei.

Paulie sorriu com uma gota na cabeça.

- Vamos entrar? Essa musica é boa para dançar... – Comentou o Roronoa.

- Ok!

E assim o casal entrou, Paulie sorria voltando a fitar o céu.

"Boa sorte Nami-Chan"

--

Shanks dançava de forma animada junto de Lucy, estava se divertindo e aquela musica era o som que definia perfeitamente aquela noite.

_**»Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling«**_

Mihawk bebia red bull enquanto observava Ace dançando com Yumi, o Moreno sabia que o aluno estava caidinho pela ruiva, mas também sabia que ele estava negando o que sentia.

Mihawk sorriu saindo de onde estava sentado, iria dar uma ajudinha para o casal…

--

Zoro sentia-se seduzido naquele momento enquanto dançava de forma tão sensual com Nami, o cheiro da garota, os movimentos tão próximos ao seu corpo e aquele sorriso doce faziam o jovem professor ir quase à loucura.

Tashigi estava servindo-se de ponche quando avistou o casal dançando de forma intima, a garota sentiu seu mundinho cor-de-rosa desabar quando por fim a musica acabou e Zoro puxou Nami para si a beijando.

- Wow! Cara o Zoro-Sensei beijou aquela garota do 1ºF! – Alguns garotos próximos a Tashigi comentavam surpresos. – Será que estão namorando? Há boatos que ela estava com o Shanks-Sensei… Mas depois dessa da pra dizer que era tudo mentira, ela estava mesmo era pegando o Zoro-Sensei!

"Não!!"

--

Yumi ria animada enquanto abandonava a pista de dança acompanhada de Ace, andaram até os bancos e ali deixaram seus corpos cansados repulsarem. Yumi encostou-se em Ace enquanto ouvia uma musica romântica começar, os casais dominaram a pista de dança e as duplas de amigos saiam e a maioria ocupou os bancos.

_**»Goo Goo Dolls – Íris«**_

- Ace, aqueles ali não são a minha irmã e o Shanks?

O moreno olhou para a pista e lá estava a dupla, Shanks e Lucy dançavam abraçados no ritmo tranqüilo da musica, os rostos de ambos estavam realmente próximos…

- Penso que aquilo que é chamado de amor a primeira vista.

Yumi sorriu para Ace, ela sabia que a irmã mais nova não acreditava no amor e ver ela ali tão próxima a alguém que somente conhecia há umas 3 horas era surpreendente e assustador.

- Espero que seu amigo consiga amolecer aquele coração de pedra…

A conversa foi interrompida pela aproximação de Mihawk, Ace sentiu os pelinhos do braço ficarem arrepiados quando o professor se apresentou para Yumi.

- Olá. – Pegou a mão da ruiva com delicadeza e de forma sedutora. – Sou Mihawk. – E em seguida beijou a mão de Yumi sem desviar seus olhos dourados dos avermelhados da garota, isso fez com que a mesma ficasse realmente vermelha com o ato do moreno.

- O… oi… sou R… Yumi!

"R?"

Ace olhou para sua acompanhante sem entender.

- Quer me conceder a honra dessa dança? – Perguntou Mihawk estendendo a mão na direção de Yumi.

"Só por cima do meu cadáver! O que o Mihawk está pensando?!"

A pergunta fora feita de forma sedutora e aquilo fez algo dentro de Ace acordar de forma violenta, abriu a boca para falar, sentiu o olhar da ruiva encontrar o seu como se esperasse ele falar, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram.

- Ok… - Yumi aceitou a mão de Mihawk ao ver que Ace não havia reagido.

E assim o moreno fora deixado sozinho para trás.

--

- Está gostando do baile?

Yumi concordou enquanto Mihawk a envolvia pela cintura começando a dançar. A garota sentia borboletas no estomago enquanto era seduzida pelo perfume que emanava do moreno, era impossível resistir!

- Qual turma você representa? – Perguntou enquanto acompanhava o ritmo da musica, Mihawk sorriu ao ouvir a questão.

- 2ºC… É uma turma complicada. – Comentou enquanto observava as pessoas ao redor. – Em que turma você está?

- Eu e minha irmã estamos no 1ºF, se não me engano tenho aulas de inglês com você.

Mihawk concordou.

- Há alunos interessantes nessa turma, penso que eles irão te acolher bem.

Yumi sorriu.

Ace bebia uma garrafa de cerveja que alguns alunos do 3º ano haviam trazido enquanto observava Yumi dançando com Mihawk. Ela parecia estar se divertindo e aquilo estava irritando o moreno de tal forma…

Ace levantou com raiva, largou a garrafa numa mesa ainda pela metade e rumou até onde a dupla dançava. Aproximou-se deles e cutucou o ombro de Mihawk.

- Se me permite… - Falou sorrindo para Yumi estendeu o braço curvando-se de forma formal.

Mihawk deu um pequeno sorrindo permitindo ser substituído por Ace. O professor rumou na direção dos bancos satisfeito enquanto começava a tocar "_**No me ames(não lembro quem canta xD)**_". Teve vontade de rir ao imaginar dançando essa musica com Nami…

--

Nami bebia coca-cola enquanto Zoro conversava animado com Franky e Sanji, a garota estava se perguntando onde é que Ruffy havia se enfiado, não vira ele o baile inteiro! Ele e Hancock haviam sumido…

--

_**»How to save a life - The Fray«**_

Ruffy e Hancock estavam sentados no terraço da escola olhando as estrelas, a professora vestia o casaco do moreno por causa do vento, tinham suas mãos dadas e a musica romântica, provinda do baile, deixava aquele momento perfeito, único.

Nenhum dos dois precisava falar para expressar o que pensava e sentia, pois o calor das mãos e o brilho dos olhares significavam mais do que eles poderiam vir a proferir.

Hancock olhou para Ruffy sorrindo e aproximando sua face da dele tomando os lábios ainda virgens do garoto com carinho.

A melhor noite da vida de Ruffy…

--

Shanks e Lucy rumaram para fora do ginásio, estavam cansados de dançar e a musica alta do baile não permitia que conseguissem conversar.

- Enfim consigo ouvir meus pensamentos! – Shanks retirou o chapéu da cabeça bagunçando os cabelos que estavam arrumados com gel.

Lucy fitava o ruivo com carinho, sentia-se estranha… atraída por aquele homem que acabara de conhecer.

- Shanks… - Esse a fitou assim que ouviu seu nome, seus olhos encontraram-se com os de Lucy, viu ela abrindo a boca para falar.

- Eu… - Shanks calou-a com um caloroso beijo, já não agüentava conter seu desejo e era claro que Lucy compartilhava da mesma situação.

Em meio de beijos e amassos o casal direcionava-se para a saída da escola.

- Tua ou minha casa? – Perguntou o ruivo quando finalmente chegaram na frente do carro do mesmo.

- Tua, eu não moro sozinha…

Shanks riu enquanto abria a porta do automóvel para ela entrar, em seguida fez o mesmo e arrancaram.

--

_**»TNT – ACDC«**_

Nami pulava animada na pista junto de Law, Bonnie e Kid. O estilo musical havia mudado totalmente e naquele momento ACDC dominava o ginásio.

- UHUUUUUUUUL! – Law saltava com as mãos para cima, aquilo sim que era diversão!

- Cara eu amo TNT! – Berrou Nami para Kid que sorriu de canto enquanto cantava junto com a musica.

Nami foi erguida por trás, agarrou-se em quem lá que fosse para não cair. Olhou para baixo e sorriu ao ver Zoro rindo enquanto colocava-a em cima de seus ombros.

Ace e Yumi juntaram-se a galera soltando e cantando. (Lê-se gritando xD)

Nami olhou em volta conseguindo avistar Mihawk, a garota corou ao ver que ele a fitava com um olhar sedutor daqueles que retirava o ar dos pulmões. Fechou os olhos tentando recuperar os batimentos cardíacos normais e o oxigênio, mas era em vão, pois aqueles olhos estavam gravados a ferro quente na sua mente.

Zoro saltou animado fazendo Nami tomar um grande susto e voltar a sua atenção a ele.

- Baka quer me derrubar?!

O professor riu animado descendo Nami de suas acostas e a beijando.

- Gomen… - Falou sorrindo de forma marota.

- WOWWWWWW Highway To Hell!!

_**»Highway To Hell – ACDC«**_

Nami riu ao ver Ace pulando nas costas de Zoro.

- Bolinhoooo! – Berrou Law pulando junto e derrubando Zoro e Ace. Kid deu uma gargalhada correndo e pulando logo em seguida, Bonnie o imitou. Yumi ria vendo Ace gritando para saírem de cima.

- Vou morrer!

Nami riu agarrando o braço do namorado e o puxando.

- Já falei que te amo? – Perguntou Zoro enquanto ofegava.

- Já, mas não custas repetir…

- Eu te amo. – Beijaram-se enquanto Ace tentava sair de baixo de Law, Kid e Bonnie.

- Zoro?

O moreno separou-se de Nami olhando para trás, sua boca ficou escancarada ao fitar Yumi.

- Yumi!

Ace que finalmente conseguiu sair do bolinho olhava sem entender nada.

- Vocês se conhecem?

- Ele é meu irmão mais velho…

* * *

Fim do cap! xD

Reviews:

**Namiroronoa****:**

atendi o seu desejo de fazer ciumes no Ace-Kun hsuaehusaheuhusa

cara eu amo perturbar os meus personagens! XD

espero que goste desse cap XD penso que no proximo eu coloco FranRo xD não é certeza -q

nha saudades x.x s2

**Andro-no-hana****:**

Zoro é apaixonado pela Nami-Chan, só nunca declarou isso na frente das cameras ;D (euri)

huahsuaheuhusa que bom que está gostando da fic XD espero que continue lendo XD

t+ :D

**marakuja****:**

hello calmante natural -qqq sempre quis falar isso!

aqui está a minha atualização xD

olha te ajudo no que precisar! \o\ eu amo escrever D: é meu vicio... hsuasehusahuesa

continua lendo! e que bom que está apreciando as duas fics!(a outra eu to com preguiça de escrever...)

hsauewhsuaheuas t+ o/


	15. Festa part3: Irmão mais velho

_- Zoro?_

_O moreno separou-se de Nami olhando para trás, sua boca ficou escancarada ao fitar Yumi._

_- Yumi!_

_Ace que finalmente conseguiu sair do bolinho olhava sem entender nada._

_- Vocês se conhecem?_

_- Ele é meu irmão mais velho…_

--

- Irmão?! – Ace e Nami estavam de bocas abertas, eram os únicos que haviam escutado aquela revelação.

- É... Zoro é irmão meu e da Lucy... – Comentou Yumi com uma gota na cabeça ao ver a reação daqueles dois.

Nami olhava de Zoro para Yumi tentando ver algo em comum... Mas eles eram totalmente diferentes!

- Irmão de sangue?

Zoro riu.

- É... – Olhou para irmã. – O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Longa história, o Crocodile me matriculou e a Lucy aqui.

"aquele maldito, nem para me avisar!"

- A Lucy veio também? Onde ela está? xD

Ace engoliu em seco quando Yumi abriu a boca para falar, Shanks estava ferrado...

- Ela estava junto com o ruivo amigo de vocês, o Shanks... Mas faz alguns minutos que os dois sumiram...

Zoro rangeu os dentes, Nami tinha uma gota na cabeça.

- Ela deve estar bem Zoro... Shanks não faria nada que ela não quisesse... – Nami tentava acalmar o namorado.

- Esse é o problema! Eu não confio nos desejos dela ò.ó

- Nii-Chan, acalme-se! Você tem que se acostumar com a idéia que não pode mais controlar ela... Nem o shishou consegue – Yumi comentou rindo.

- Yumi, nós estamos falando da Lucy! Ela não sabe cuidar-se sozinha! – Zoro estava entrando em desespero.

- Mas ela não está sozinha...

- PIOROU!!! ELA ESTÁ COM AQUELE MALDITO RUIVO!! – Berrou coçando a cabeça de forma nervosa.

Ace tinha uma gota na cabeça, aquilo não era bom para si... Zoro era do tipo de irmão ciumento, estava frito...

--

_**»ACDC- Whole Lotta Rosie«(aconselho a ouvir enquanto lê essa cena xDDDD)**_

Shanks abriu a porta depois de 10 minutos tentando acertar o buraco da chave, não era fácil fazê-lo enquanto beijava com tanto desejo...

Entraram, fechou a porta com o pé, rodou ainda beijando a garota e andando na direção do quarto, tropeçou fazendo ambos caírem no sofá e rolarem para o chão.

- Que se dane, aqui está mais do que bom!

Lucy riu enquanto livrava-se do vestido que usava e via Shanks jogar sua camisa para o lado. O ruivo abriu a calça com pressa enquanto beijava a morena, o desejo de ambos era forte de mais que chegava a doer! Livraram-se do restante das peças de roupa, Shanks puxou Lucy para si a beijando com fúria, a garota acariciava sua nuca bagunçando os cabelos vermelhos, descia uma das mãos passando as unhas pelas costas do ruivo, esse a deitou no tapete invadindo-a com um único movimento. Lucy gemeu entrelaçando suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Shanks.

Os gemidos altos ocupavam o apartamento e com certeza nenhum vizinho dormiria aquela noite...

--

Ace dirigia tenso olhando para a estrada, Zoro ia ao banco da frente e Nami com Yumi no banco de trás. O marimo só havia parado de berrar quando Ace falou que levava ele até o apartamento em que Shanks morava...

O moreno dirigia rezando para que Shanks não tivesse levado a garota para o AP... Aquilo iria ser um grande desastre!

- Vá mais rápido!

- Não posso passar por cima dos outros carros ¬¬

--

Shanks ergueu Lucy em seus braços e ambos rumaram para o quarto, e assim que ele fechou a porta com o pé cambaleou com a garota em seus braços, embateu contra a cama e lá caíram, e assim os gemidos voltaram... xD

--

Ace parou o carro na frente de um enorme hotel de janelas espelhadas, deveria ser uma fortuna viver num lugar daqueles!

- Wow! – Yumi e Nami olhavam abobadas para o local.

- Falam isso porque ainda não foram na casa do Mihawk... – Comentou Ace oferecendo seu casaco a Yumi, essa aceitou sorrindo.

- Como que o Shanks consegue pagar por isso? – Perguntou Nami enquanto atravessavam a rua e entravam na recepção.

- Família super rica... E ele é filho único, herdou tudinho.

Andaram até o elevador, o guarda não os parou ao ver Ace.

- Já vim aqui muitas vezes com o resto da galera... beber, jogar poker...

- Qual o andar? – Perguntou Zoro.

- 17º

Nami tinha a boca aberta.

E o elevador começou a subir.

--

Shanks rolou para o lado de Lucy, ambos sorriam super ofegantes.

- Você é incrível... – O ruivo fitava a face sorridente da garota, aproximou sua face e a beijou, o beijou foi retribuído.

Lucy riu rolando para cima de Shanks.

- Mais uma?

- Parece ótimo... – Um sorriso pervertido dançava em seus lábios, não resistia a atração por aquela garota.

--

Ace andava pelo corredor do hotel olhando para as portas até enfim chegar ao objetivo.

- É aqui? – Zoro olhou irritado para o moreno.

- É...

Nami torcia para que eles não estivessem na casa...

Zoro se aproximou da porta e parou na hora.

- O que houve?

- Shh!!

Todos ficaram em silencio, era possível ouvir os batimentos cardíacos de Yumi... Foi quando os sons dos risos e dos gemidos chegaram aos ouvidos do grupo.

- Zoro não entre!

Nami e Yumi agarraram nos braços do Roronoa enquanto Ace tentava o empurrar para longe da porta.

- EU IREI MATAR AQUELE RUIVO!

--

Shanks fez sinal para Lucy ficar quieta enquanto olhava na direção da porta.

- Você ouviu isso?

- O que?

Ambos levantaram da cama, o ruivo deu seu roupão para Lucy e rumou enrolado em uma toalha até a porta. Conseguia escutar algumas vozes conhecidas... Abriu a porta e pode ver Ace, Nami e Yumi segurando Zoro e esse berrando.

- Oe, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Shanks, por favor, diga que a Lucy não está ai!!! – Falou Ace se esforçando para empurrar Zoro que mais parecia um animal selvagem.

- Ouvi meu nome? – Lucy apareceu logo atrás do ruivo usando o roupão do mesmo.

A morena ao ver Zoro ficou pálida.

"Shit!!!"

- Nii-Chan?

- ME SOLTEM! EU IREI ARRANCAR A CABEÇA DESSE MALDITO RUIVO!

Shanks tinha a boca aberta.

- Nii-Chan? Zoro é seu irmão?!

Lucy concordou enquanto uma gota descia por sua cabeça.

- Shanks, pelo jeito eu tenho que ir... – Fitou Zoro que havia parado de tentar avançar em Shanks. – Vou pegar as minhas coisas e já volto.

Ela e o ruivo entraram deixando o povão na porta.

- Noite agitada... – Comentou Nami olhando para a porta.

Ace e Yumi riram do comentário.

- Pois foi.

Logo a porta voltou a ser aberta, Lucy já tinha seu vestido no corpo.

- Pronto... Vamos u.u

Virou-se e beijou Shanks, esse mesmo com a ameaça de Zoro retribuiu com vontade. Sorriu ao se separarem.

- Até amanhã...

E assim o grupo abandonou o hotel onde Shanks vivia enquanto arrastavam Zoro a força.

--

De volta ao povo no baile

--

_**»Queen - We Will Rock You«**_

Ruffy e Hancock finalmente haviam descido para dançar, as pessoas ao redor olhavam o casal dançando e cantando com a música de forma animada, a maioria perguntava-se o porquê Hancock havia aceitado o convite, poucos sabiam do amor platônico que ela tinha pelo aluno.

Havia um olhar no meio da multidão que amaldiçoava Hancock por estar junto do homem que amava...

- Vivi! Finalmente te achei... – A garota de cabelos azuis olhou para trás vendo Kohza, seu colega de turma e acompanhante.

- Kohza! Quer dançar? – Perguntou para o garoto, esse sorriu e ambos entraram na pista onde Ruffy e Hancock estavam.

--

Ace dirigia, mas desta vez Yumi ia à frente com ele e atrás ia Lucy em um canto, Nami no meio e Zoro no outro canto.

- Posso colocar musica?

Ace sorriu apontando para o botão e para o porta-luvas.

- Os CDs estão ai.

- Ok.

_**»Take a Look Around - Limp Bizkit«**_

Zoro bufou ainda irritado com tudo que havia acontecido, Nami olhou na direção de Lucy podendo ver que essa tinha um sorriso bobo e satisfeito na face.

- Nunca pensei que o Zoro tivesse irmãs...

A morena olhou para Nami surpresa por essa ter puxado assunto.

- Então... você é a namorada do mala do meu irmão?

- Mala, cabeça oca, perdido, irritante, sem um pingo de senso de direção... – Comentou Nami sorrindo.

- Isso e mais coisas.

Zoro tinha veias pipocando na cabeça enquanto ouvia as duas citando vários dos seus defeitos como se ele não estivesse presente.

- Pelo visto a Nami-Chan tem você na palma da mão, até agora você não xingou ninguém. – Comentou Yumi em tom de provocação.

- Cala boca... – Rosnou Zoro.

Nami riu da reação do namorado, sabia que ele estava irritado de mais com Shanks para reagir as provocações da irmã.

- Vamos para onde? Baile, bar ou casa? – Perguntou Ace olhando para Yumi pelo canto dos olhos.

- Bar! – Falaram Yumi e Lucy ao mesmo tempo.

- Casa... – Resmungou Zoro.

- Ace ignore o rabugento, vamos para o bar! – Falou Nami sorrindo.

- Ok, Nami pega meu celular que está atrás de vocês perto das caixas de som e liga para o Mihawk nos encontrar lá.

- E...eu?

"Porque eu? T.T"

- É, ou tem outra Nami no carro? xD

A garota praguejou mentalmente, pegou o celular e entrou na lista telefônica, procurou pelo M e lá estava "Mihawk" vinha com uma foto do mesmo vestindo uma bata branca que professores das faculdades daquele lugar geralmente usavam. Clicou para ligar e escutou o celular chamando.

- Ta chamando...

_**- Zoro matou o Shanks? **_– Ser atendida daquela forma fez Nami rir.

- Mihawk-Sensei é a Nami, Ace me mandou ligar para você nos encontrar num bar e não, Zoro não matou o Shanks xD.

Silencio do outro lado da linha.

- Mihawk-Sensei?

- _**Tente não usar o sensei ao pronunciar meu nome, somente Mihawk.**_

Nami corou com o celular no ouvido, mais ninguém ouvia a conversa.

- Ok...

_**- Fale, quero ouvir você falar meu nome.**_

Zoro fitava a face corada da namorada sem entender.

- Mihawk...

_**- Em qual bar?**_

Nami suspirou aliviada por ele não comentar sobre o que havia acontecido no baile.

- Qual bar Ace?

- Fala para ele encontrar-nos no La Macarena.

Nami concordou.

- Ele falou...

_**- La Macarena, esse muleque tem gosto estranho para bars... Ok – Suspiro. – Tenho que ir, beijo, te **__**quiero.**_

Nami tinha a boca aberta e a face extremamente vermelha, desligou o celular e colocou de volta no lugar.

"Não!! Ele falou novamente!"

- Você está vermelha, o que foi que ele falou? – Perguntou Ace fitando Nami pelo retrovisor.

- Nos encontra lá.

--

Mihawk saiu do baile e andou até o estacionamento, colocou o capacete negro e montou na moto, acelerou enquanto segurava o freio, quando soltou o arranque foi forte que a moto chegou a empinar. (ando vendo muito filme D:)

Dirigia em alta velocidade desviando de vários carros, fazendo ultrapassagens perigosas pouco se importando para o resto, tudo passava por si como se fossem riscos coloridos. Amava a velocidade, já havia participado de muitas corridas de motos ilegais, era alguém que os desafios e o perigo atraiam com facilidade.

Zoro era como a polícia, um simples muro que haveria de pular para ter o que queria...

Riu mentalmente com a comparação, parou a moto ao chegar à frente do bar. Estacionou tirou o capacete e andou até a entrada e assim que entrou pode avistar a cabeleira alaranjada de Nami.

Mihawk aproximou-se por trás, colocou as mãos nos ombros da garota e curvou-se beijando a bochecha da mesma. Nami corou dando um salto de susto. Zoro levantou rosnando enquanto Ace, Yumi e Lucy observavam a cena.

- Demorou em chegar! – Falou Ace acenando para o garçom.

- Transito... – Respondeu enquanto puxava uma cadeira perto da aluna. – E então, não matou o Shanks?

Zoro olhava para o moreno com ar de mal humor.

- Como sabe?

- Ace me mandou uma mensagem falando que você ia o matar porque ele havia roubado a sua irmãzinha.

- Eu tenho vontade própria... ¬¬ Não fui seqüestrada ou algo do tipo! – Falou Lucy fazendo seu pedido ao garçom.

Zoro bufou olhando feio para a caçula.

- Você é uma irresponsável...

Lucy encarava mortalmente o irmão e esse devolvia o olhar com fúria.

O marimo estava tão ocupado em discutir com a irmã que nem reparava na ameaça perto de sua namorada...

- Então Nami-Chan, divertiu-se no baile? – Perguntou Mihawk em um doce sorriso, a garota ficou sem reação perante aquilo, o que iria fazer?

- Am... É...

O sorriso aumentou.

- Amo seu nervosismo, te faz ficar tão transparente.

- Transparente?

- Seus sentimentos.

A garota corou quando o moreno falou aquilo. Ace viu a situação em que Nami estava e ao ver Mihawk colocar sua mão na dela e a segurar para que a mesma não fugisse resolveu agir.

- Mas e então Mihawk, com quem você entrou no baile?

O professor foi obrigado a largar de Nami, pois todas as atenções haviam caído em si.

- Com ninguém.

- Como?? D:

- Pelo portão.

Ace tinha a boca aberta.

- Eu e o Shanks ficamos quase a noite toda tentando entrar e o segurança não deixou!

Mihawk olhou para o garçom pedindo uma garrafa de vodka.

- Era um segurança? No escuro nem notei e ele não me parou...  
Nami pedia um x-salada, a garota não havia comido nada a noite toda.

- A hora que nós entramos ele estava parando todo mundo...

O moreno deu de ombros enquanto o garçom anotava o restante dos pedidos e sumia.

- Esse bar é uma danceteria não é?

Ace confirmou sorrindo.

- Ótimo, assim poderei dançar mais... – E assim Mihawk fitou Nami.

A garota corou debruçando-se na mesa, porque ela sempre acabava metida nesse tipo de situação?

Aquela noite mal havia começado...

--

Fim do cap –qqq Happy Birthday for me, happy birthday for me...(aqui em portugal já são 1:53AM) happy birthday for meeee!

Review:

**marakuja****:**

Marakuja \o\

como assim te dei mais dias de vida? XD tas a beira da morte? D:

husaehsuaheuhsuaheusa

nha espero que goste desse cap \o\

hoje dia 17/01 é meu aniversário(aqui são 1:53) :D

espero que continue lendo!

**Namiroronoa****:**

agora entendeu? euri

somos irmãs \o\ uhul! -qqq

Lucy sumiu com o ruivo ;D Zoro irmão ciumento hsuhuaheuhsau

Ace e Shanks vão ter muitos problemas rsrs e o Proprio Zoro tem q começar a cuidar da sua laranjinha XD

nha espero que goste desse cap \o\

Happy Birthday for me \o/

**Andro-no-hana****:**

hsuaehwausahuehusa comecei a rir aqui com os 20 irmãos XD na minha fic ele só tem 2 irmãs problematicas rsrs

oss to amando escrever essa fic, tenho q atualizar a outra de zona que eu escrevo...mas to sem vontade x.x

hsuahwusahuehua cena caliente nesse cap \o\ Lucy agarrou o Shanks \o/

espero que goste do cap o/ t+


	16. Voto de Confiança

_O moreno deu de ombros enquanto o garçom anotava o restante dos pedidos e sumia._

_- Esse bar é uma danceteria não é?_

_Ace confirmou sorrindo._

_- Ótimo, assim poderei dançar mais... – E assim Mihawk fitou Nami._

_A garota corou debruçando-se na mesa, porque ela sempre acabava metida nesse tipo de situação?_

_Aquela noite mal havia começado..._

--

Nami sentia o olhar de Mihawk sobre si, tentava se distrair assistindo Zoro discutindo com Lucy, aqueles dois parecia cão e gato. Aquilo que era a típica rixa entre irmãos... Yumi assistia a briga com uma gota na cabeça, seus dois irmãos nunca se entendiam, fazia tempo que não via eles brigando pelo fato de Zoro ter mudado de cidade.

Ace que também assistia a briga sentiu a perturbação de Nami, a amiga lutava bravamente contra a vontade de olhar para Mihawk.

"Zoro seu idiota, a Nami está em apuros!!"

Lucy levantou de seu lugar bufando irritada.

- Irei para casa!

Zoro levantou logo em seguida começando a segui-la. Ace levantou junto de Yumi.

- Fica aqui eu vou atrás deles! – Falou o moreno saindo correndo para onde Zoro e Lucy haviam ido.

Yumi voltou a sentar e olhou para Nami, logo entendeu o porquê Ace pediu para ela ficar... Mihawk parecia um falcão observando a sua presa indefesa, somente esperando a hora de atacar...

- Então Nami-Chan... Posso te chamar assim, certo? – Gota.

Uma luz de gratidão fez-se na garota.

- Yup! Pode me chamar do jeito que você quiser! n.n

- Há quanto tempo você mora aqui?

Nami coçou a cabeça pensativa.

- Ham... Quase um ano! Nossa... – Olhou para Mihawk. – Eu conheço vocês há quase um ano! Como o tempo passou rápido!!!

O moreno sorriu para Nami, ela assim que teve contato visual com ele virou-se bruscamente para Yumi. A jovem Roronoa viu que a cunhada (euri) estava totalmente vermelha, se duvidasse dava até para ver fumaça saindo da cabeça dela –q

Ou Nami era muito sortuda ou muito azarada... Tinha Zoro e Mihawk só para ela! Esse deveria também ser o maior problema... Por mais que ela amasse Zoro, sempre existiria a atração sexual por Mihawk.

Naquele momento Yumi realmente tinha pena da situação da colega.

--

Ace correu para fora do bar, estava uma noite tão perfeita, mas ignorou esse fato ao ver Zoro discutindo com Lucy.

- Da para você me esquecer não? – Rosnou a mais nova começando a se afastar.

- Lucy-Chan espere! Eu te dou uma carona!!! – Falou Ace correndo até eles.

A morena parou olhando para o colega, deu de ombros e ficou esperando longe de Zoro.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, em sua salamandra idiota?

Ace rangeu os dentes agarrando o colarinho do professor sem nenhum medo.

- Seu cabeça de marimo retardado! O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Me solte...

Zoro ficou surpreso ao ver o olhar de raiva de Ace.

- Por que diabos você está aqui em vez de estar com a Nami-Chan? Você tem noção de que a abandonou lá junto da maior ameaça ao seu relacionamento? – Apertou com mais força o colarinho da camisa de Zoro. – A única coisa que impede de Mihawk avançar nela nesse momento é a Yumi-Chan! Agora vê se deixa de ser idiota e invés de se meter na vida da sua irmã cuida da sua própria! Se é que ainda tem conserto nisso!

Falando isso o garoto soltou Zoro o empurrando para o lado e foi até Lucy que olhava a cena surpresa.

- Vamos, eu te levo para casa... – E assim os dois sumiram deixando o professor parado fitando o chão de modo pensativo.

--

Nami sentia a orelha esquerda queimando sobre o olhar de Mihawk, seu corpo estava todo tenso... Conversava com Yumi tentando se distrair, mas parecia que aqueles olhos durados estavam a chamando...

- AAAAAH – Levantou chegando ao seu limite. – Mihawk eu estou me sentindo um bichinho estranho de tanto ser observada por você!!! – Falou apontando o dedo para o moreno.

Esse sorriu ao ver que ela havia explodido. Nami corou enquanto tentava fazer cara de brava para ele.

Mihawk abriu a boca para falar, mas a jovem o cortou.

- Não! Não vem falando "te quiero" ou eu saio correndo daqui!!!! Estou realmente me sentindo um objeto sexual! - Falou dessa vez ficando descaradamente vermelha.

- Porque um objeto sexual? – Mihawk sorria apoiando o queixo em sua mão direita observando o estado de Nami.

- Horas...

- Me deixa adivinhar... Seu espanhol está incorreto e você pensou que "te quiero" seria "te desejo"... Estou certo?

Nami corou sentando novamente.

- Eu...

Yumi corou ao ver Mihawk se aproximar mais da cunhada, o moreno tocou com cuidado a face de Nami ficando realmente próximo...

- Nami, "te quiero" significa "te amo"... – E assim depositou um suave beijo na bochecha direita da garota.

Yumi e Nami tinham os olhos arregalados e as bocas abertas em choque pela situação que acabara de acontecer.

Mihawk afastou-se um pouco de Nami e logo acabou arremessado ao chão. Zoro havia entrado novamente no local e ao ver aquilo perdeu a cabeça de vez, puxou no moreno e agora os dois estavam rolando no chão.

Zoro acertou um soco na cara de Mihawk e esse retribuiu rolando para cima do marimo e voltando a socá-lo.

- Zoro, esqueceu quem te ensinou a lutar? – Rosnou Mihawk imobilizando Zoro.

Nami e Yumi correram separar a briga, Mihawk fora puxado por Nami o fazendo soltar Zoro enquanto esse era socorrido pela irmã.

As duas guiaram os brigões para lados opostos do bar.

Nami acompanhada de Mihawk foi até o balcão, o garçom veio atendê-los.

- Pode me ver um saquinho de gelo? – Pediu a aluna sorrindo para o homem.

- Nami, você sabe que não precisava vir comigo. – Falou enquanto passava o dedo pelo lábio que sangrava.

A garota o fitou com uma gota na cabeça, estava escrito na cara dela que se sentia culpada pela briga.

Mihawk não agüentou, riu, uma coisa que ninguém nunca havia visto, ele simplesmente riu.

- Auch... Não me faça rir!

Nami chutou a canela dele.

- Baka! Não ria da minha culpa!

O homem do bar voltou com um saco cheio de gelo.

- É melhor você colocar logo o gelo no rosto do teu namorado antes que isso inche.

Nami pegou o saco.

- Não é o meu namorado... – Resmungou, virou-se para Mihawk e colocou o saco de gelo na face do mesmo.

- Ai ai ai ai ai... Com mais carinho, dói sabe?

Nami riu.

- Quem manda rolar no chão com meu namorado?¬¬

- Ele quem começou.

Pareciam duas crianças discutindo de quem havia sido a culpa.

Zoro também tinha um saco de gelo na cara e observava a cena de Nami dando bronca em Mihawk. Aquilo o irritava, mal havia se livrado de Shanks e agora tinha aquele maldito de olhos de falcão dando em cima da _**SUA**_ namorada!!

Yumi sentiu uma veia pipocando em sua cabeça, colocou com raiva outro saco de gelo sobre o olho esquerdo do irmão.

- Aaaah! O que pensa que ta fazendo???

- Em primeiro lugar é sua culpa isso tudo ter acontecido! Agora pare de ficar morrendo de ciúmes ai, você deveria saber que Nami-San nunca te trairia, ela agüentou o olhar do Mihawk-Sensei a noite toda enquanto você enfiava o nariz na vida da Lucy! ¬¬

Zoro rosnou, por mais raiva e ciúmes que ele tivesse naquele momento a sua irmã estava certa...

- Amanhã é bom você começar o dia pedindo desculpa para as duas, Lucy e Nami ou você se verá comigo!!! Ò.ó

- Hai... – Yumi raramente ficava brava, mas quando isso acontecia Zoro sempre acabava com um ou dois ossos quebrados.

- Agora me pergunto como iremos embora, Ace foi levar a Lucy sabe deus onde ¬¬

- Vou falar para Nami ir com o Mihawk... Dar um voto de confiança...

- Estou orgulhosa pela decisão! Mano, aquela garota te ama.

Zoro sorriu gostando de ouvir aquilo. Levantou e rumou até onde Nami e Mihawk estavam.

- Mihawk, ainda te acho um bastardo que não da para confiar, mas confio na minha garota... – Resmungou ficando vermelho. – Pode levar ela para casa? Nós temos que esperar Ace voltar e ta ficando tarde, amanhã têm aula... – Justificava apressadamente suas decisões.

Nami sorriu ao ver o namorado dando seu voto de confiança.

Mihawk concordou levantando, pegou seu capacete de cima da mesa. Nami saiu na frente, o moreno virou-se para Zoro.

- Eu não sou Shanks, nunca faria nada contra a vontade dela...

E assim saiu atrás da garota deixando os irmãos para traz.

* * *

Fim do cap xD quero deixar a volta para casa pro próximo cape uri

Reviews:

**marakuja****:**

não se mate! Se vc morrer meus leitores diminuem –qqqq

Shanks é foda xD se meteu com a irmã mais nova do Zoro XD e o Mihawk tem coragem...D:

A Nami coitada que ficou no meio do fogo cruzado euri

Espero que goste do cap e continue acompanhando!

**Andro-no-hana****:**

Que religião se é? D: husaheuhsuaheuas vai ter mais Ruffy no próximo cap \o\ para a sua alegria –qqq

Nesse ele não aparece hsauehsuaheuhuas

Que do mal... religião maligna não deixa vc ver hentai –qqqq(mals por isso, bebi muito café hj x.x)

Bah em todo caso, continua lendo \o/

Bjo o/


	17. Cordas xD

_- Mihawk, ainda te acho um bastardo que não da para confiar, mas confio na minha garota... – Resmungou ficando vermelho. – Pode levar ela para casa? Nós temos que esperar Ace voltar e ta ficando tarde, amanhã têm aula... – Justificava apressadamente suas decisões._

_Nami sorriu ao ver o namorado dando seu voto de confiança._

_Mihawk concordou levantando, pegou seu capacete de cima da mesa. Nami saiu na frente, o moreno virou-se para Zoro._

_- Eu não sou Shanks, nunca faria nada contra a vontade dela..._

_E assim saiu atrás da garota deixando os irmãos para traz._

--

Nami viu Mihawk saindo do bar trazendo o capacete, sentia-se feliz com a confiança do namorado, sabia que ele era mais do que ciumento e o fato dele deixar-la ir embora com o ser mais perigoso ao relacionamento deles deveria ser realmente difícil...

O professor viu que a garota sorria pelo que havia acontecido, não resistiu em revirar os olhos enquanto andava até ela, colocou o capacete na cabeça de Nami e montou em sua moto.

- Nami, preciso passar na casa do Shanks pegar algo com ele para a aula de manhã.

A garota montou atrás de Mihawk e o abraçou com uma gota na cabeça, sentia borboletas no estomago com toda aquela aproximidade.

- Ok.

O moreno sorriu a sentindo apertar o abraço assim que ele arrancou a moto.

--

Ace parou o carro na frente do bar dando um pesado suspiro, desceu e logo entrou no estabelecimento. Olhou para a mesa vendo Zoro sentado sozinho com um saco de gelo na cara.

- Oe Zoro o que houve? Cadê o resto do pessoal?

- Yumi foi ao banheiro... Nami foi embora com o Mihawk depois de nós dois entrarmos na porrada. – Resmungou o marimo de mau humor.

Uma gota desceu pela cabeça de Ace. Zoro e Mihawk já não discutiam a uns bons anos... O que o amor não faz com as pessoas.

- Eu deixei a Lucy-Chan na sua casa, ela falou que vocês três vão morar juntos de agora para frente.

- O QUE? – Zoro deixou o saco de gelo cair no chão olhando assustado pra Ace.

- Ela falou que você teria essa reação... E também disse que caso você não a queira lá ela irá morar com o Shanks.

- O QUEEEEE?! – Agora o marimo tinha levantado na cadeira rangendo os dentes.

Ace riu vendo a reação de Zoro, ele era ciumento de mais!

- Isso significa que elas vão morar com você xD

Yumi aproximou-se da dupla vendo a cara de Zoro.

- Demorou para deixar a Lucy na casa...

Ace sorriu enquanto via Zoro pegando suas coisas e indo para fora.

- Ela me fez parar numa barraca de cachorro quente... Falou que não havia comido nada o dia todo. Comprei um para você. – Falou andando para saída acompanhada da ruiva.

Chegaram no carro e Ace entregou uma sacola contendo dois cachorros quentes.

- Era um para a Nami-Chan, mas ela foi embora com o Mihawk... – Olhou feio para Zoro pelo retrovisor.

"Baka, confiar na namorada é uma coisa, jogar ela na boca do lobo é outra!"

Yumi comia animada o cachorro quente enquanto Ace dirigia em direção a casa dos Roronoas.

--

Mihawk parou sua moto no estacionamento do apartamento de Shanks, ambos desceram do veiculo e dirigiram-se para o elevador. Nami viu a porta de metal fechar-se, seu coração batia feito louco pela adrenalina produzida pelo modo como Mihawk dirigia. A garota achou que não chegaria viva lá.

Uma musiquinha irritante tocava no elevador enquanto ele subia lentamente.

- Achei que ia morrer... – Suspirou a aluna encostando-se à parede gelada, Mihawk sorriu fitando-a pelo canto dos olhos.

- Eu nunca tive um acidente, e não seria agora com você junto que eu haveria de ter.

Nami corou enquanto fitava o chão. Era verdade, não tinha por que ter medo quando estava com aqueles loucos. Zoro, Shanks, Mihawk e Ace, quando estava com aqueles malucos parecia que nada de mal poderia acontecer.

O elevador finalmente parou, o "beep" da porta abrindo-se parecia realmente alto naqueles corredores tão quietos. Já eram 3:28 AM.

Mihawk e Nami saíram e rumaram até a porta do ruivo, o moreno tocou a campainha e ambos esperaram.

A porta foi aberta por um sonolento Shanks só de boxers. Mihawk automaticamente colocou a mão na frente dos olhos de Nami.

- Idiota coloque pelo menos uma calça, eu falei que não vinha sozinho!

Shanks corou vendo Nami protegida pelas mãos do moreno. Foi para o quarto e logo voltou com uma camiseta velha e uma calça de moletom.

- Pensei que fosse o Ace ou até mesmo o Zoro... Nunca passou pelo meu cérebro que você viria com a Nami-Chan.

A garota foi finalmente liberta das mãos de Mihawk podendo fitar a bagunça do grande apartamento de Shanks. Quando vieram buscas Lucy ela não teve chances de ver o interior do local...

- Você é bagunçado como eu pensei... – Comentou dando um sorriso travesso.

Shanks retribuiu o sorriso.

- Nunca bagunço sozinho...

Mihawk revirou os olhos sentando no sofá do ruivo, Nami o imitou sem saber o que diabos eles tinham ido fazer lá.

Shanks suspirou ao sentir o olhar "chega de enrolação, direto ao assunto" que provinha de Mihawk.

- Crocodile aceitou a minha proposta, já escolhi as turmas e os professores que vão, só preciso da sua assinatura, mas você pode fazer isso amanhã...

Nami estava boiando no assunto, entendia nada de nada!

- Vou buscar as cordas, as guardei no meu quarto. – E assim o ruivo deixou a dupla na sala.

- Cordas? Para que cordas? – Olhou para Mihawk, esse deu um pequeno sorriso e a fitou com aqueles olhos dourados e sedutores.

- Para o que você acha que eu usaria cordas? – Perguntou com a voz realmente sexy.

Imagens de filmes pornográficos e de mangas hentai invadiram a mente da garota fazendo-a corar ao extremo, Mihawk via ela tremendo sem saber o que fazer enquanto olhava-o.

Shanks voltou trazendo as cordas, Nami olhou para ele ficando ainda mais vermelha. O ruivo suspendeu uma sobrancelha sem entender nada.

- O que houve?

Mihawk colocou o braço por trás de Nami encostado ao sofá.

- Nami somente estava imaginando momentos _**calientes **_envolvendo ela, eu e a corda...

Shanks começou a rir enquanto Nami dava um soco no ombro do moreno.

- BAKA!! VOCÊ QUE ME PERGUNTOU O QUE DIABOS EU ACHAVA QUE VOCÊ FARIA COM A CORDA!

Shanks ainda ria apoiando-se na mesa para não cair, estava com falta de ar de tanto rir.

- Você que divagou esses pensamentos, eu nunca falei que iria usar para isso... – Tentava conter a vontade de rir, a cara de Nami totalmente vermelha ficava realmente fofa. – Claro, se você quiser, eu também posso usar para isso. – Não pode mais se conter, começou a rir divertido.

- BAKA! Espero que seu olho inche que nem uma batata! – Gritou Nami totalmente vermelha dando outro soco no ombro de Mihawk.

Shanks respirava fundo tentando parar de rir.

- Waw...fiquei com dores na barriga de tanto rir xD. Olho inchado? Andou na briga Mihawk?

- Ele e o Zoro rolaram no chão de um bar agora pouco.

- Motivo?

Mihawk puxou Nami com seu braço que estava por traz dela.

- Um que vale muito a pena.

Shanks sorriu enquanto Nami se debatia pra fugir do semi-abraço.

- Ele pulou em você enquanto estava dando em cima da Nami-Chan?

- Não exatamente dando em cima, dei um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Queria ter visto isso xD

Nami suspirou desistindo de se livrar de Mihawk.

- Não querendo estragar a fofoca, mas eu tenho sono... – Shanks abriu a boca para falar, mas Nami era mais rápida. – E não, não irei dormir aqui ou em outro lugar que não seja minha casa!

O ruivo sorriu divertido.

- Estamos indo então. – Comentou Mihawk levantando, Nami fez o mesmo e andaram até a porta.

- Até amanhã Shanks.

--

Mihawk parou a moto em frente da casa de Nami, a garota desceu retirando o capacete.

- Irei dormir em sua aula. – Falou sorrindo, entregando o capacete e olhou para o relógio. – São quase 5 horas da manhã!

- Se dormir terei que aplicar alguma punição...

O moreno sorria, a aluna já estava acostumada a ver aquela expressão na face do professor, mas as outras pessoas automaticamente entravam em choque com aquilo.

- Obrigada pela carona Mihawk-Sen... Mihawk.

O moreno fez sinal para ela se aproximar, e Nami assim fez.

- O que foi?

- Quero um beijo.

Nami corou olhando para os olhos de Mihawk. Suspirou.

- Ok.

Algo que o moreno não esperava, Nami aceitou beijá-lo!

- Feche os olhos. – Mandou a aluna e assim o professor fez.

Nami sorriu, se aproximou e depositou um beijo na testa de Mihawk. Afastou-se enquanto via o moreno a fitando surpreso.

- Pronto. :D

Mihawk sorriu.

- Por enquanto irei me dar por satisfeito. Mas na próxima é melhor você estar preparada...

Colocou o capacete e ligou a moto a acelerando.

- Boa noite Nami.

Acenaram um para o outro e logo ele partiu sumindo rapidamente de vista.

Nami entrou na casa localizando um Ruffy jogado no tapete e dormindo como uma pedra, acordar ele era impossível. Deu de ombros e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, deixou seu corpo cair na cama e logo dormiu (Lê-se: logo entrou em coma).

--

Ruffy batia desesperadamente na porta do quarto de Nami, estavam quase atrasados para a aula e a garota não acordava!

- Namiiiiii!!!!

A garota escutava uma voz distante a chamando, queria somente ignorar e continuar dormindo, foi quando seu cérebro acordou. "aula!!!"

Pulou da cama sentindo tudo girar em sua volta.

- Wow...

Cambaleou até a porta e a abriu.

- Nami-Nee-Chan!

- Que horas são?!

O garoto fitou o relógio de pulso.

- Quase 7!

Nami voltou para o quarto e correu até o banheiro, Ruffy podia escutar ela praguejando enquanto se arrumava. Ela saiu do banheiro já de uniforme, pegou a mochila e ambos saíram correndo. Não havia tempo para comer.

Correram até a entrada da escola chegando a tempo antes do portão fechar. Os corredores estavam quietos, os alunos já haviam entrado somente os dois corriam pela escola na direção da sala de inglês.

Nami abriu a porta, ela e Ruffy entraram em silencio passando por traz das carteiras tentando não serem vistos por Mihawk que passava matéria no quadro.

- Quem bom que resolveram aparecer, Nami e Ruffy. – Falou o professor ainda virado para o quadro.

- Como diabos ele faz isso? – Resmungou Ruffy para Nami enquanto sentavam nos lugares.

Yumi que desenhava distraída no caderno, levantou a cabeça finalmente notando os dois atrasados. Estava na mesma sala que sua cunhada, sorriu mordendo a parte de traz do lápis. Olhou para seu lado, Lucy dormia sem se importar com qualquer coisa que acontecia a sua volta, totalmente desligada do mundo.

Nami suspirou, sentia sua cabeça pesada de tanto sono, não conseguia manter os olhos abertos... Viu Ruffy passando a matéria, diferente dele Nami não havia dormido quase nada.

- Ruffy, copia a matéria por mim? – Sussurrou debruçada sobre os livros. – Eu vou tirar um cochilo...

O garoto sorriu e logo Nami pegou no sono...

- Nami... – Ruffy chacoalhava o corpo da irmã que estava num profundo sono, tentativas em vão de acordar a garota.

Mihawk tinha vontade de sorrir ao ver a sala quase vazia tirando 4 alunos.

- Yumi-Chan e Ruffy, vão para a próxima aula, eu dou um jeito nessas duas.

Nami e Lucy estavam totalmente adormecidas e nem o inferno na terra conseguiria acordá-las.

Yumi suspirou e deixou a sala junto de Ruffy, estavam quase atrasados para a aula de História com a Robin-Sensei.

Mihawk que estava sentado em cima de sua mesa levantou, andou até Lucy, iria ser a primeira a acordar... Aproximou-se lentamente da garota, curvou-se aproximando do ouvido da mesma.

- Zoro deu um tiro em Shanks, seu irmão foi preso e Shanks está no hospital...

Lucy arregalou os olhos levantando a cabeça rapidamente.

- O que?! – Olhou em volta totalmente confusa e assustada, viu Mihawk andando até Nami que ainda dormia profundamente.

O professor se aproximou já imaginando o que falaria para ela acordar, curvou-se próximo ao ouvido de Nami e sussurrou de forma sedutora.  
- Nami-Chan, eu trouxe as cordas... O que você quer que eu faça com elas? – E deu uma leve soprada na orelha da garota.

- AAAAAAAAAH! – Nami pulou da cadeira totalmente vermelha, perdeu o equilíbrio e caindo para trás.

- Itaaai! ç.ç

Lucy riu da situação que Nami, ela estava totalmente vermelha de pernas para o ar e massageando a cabeça.

- Me pergunto o que seria a resposta para uma reação tão violenta. – Comentou Mihawk sentado sobre a mesa de Nami observando a garota levantando.

- Baka! Por que fez isso?

- Eu avisei que ficaria de castigo caso dormisse em minha aula...

Nami franziu o cenho enquanto Lucy se aproximava para sentar ao lado dela.

- Porque que eu tenho um pressentimento que nada de bom vem ai?

- Talvez porque realmente nada de bom vem ai. – Falou o moreno colocando dois livros enormes na frente das duas. – traduzam da pagina 18 à 97, irei corrigir as provas do segundo ano, quando eu acabar quero ver vocês pelo menos na metade.

Nami tinha uma gota na cabeça enquanto Lucy tinha uma enorme veia pipocando.

- O que estão esperando?

E assim as duas escravas/alunas começaram a trabalhar.

--

Yumi saíra de sua aula para ir ao banheiro, também estava cansada, mas diferente de Lucy ela não havia se rendido ao sono. Caminhou pelos corredores quando alguém tocou seu ombro por traz. Virou-se assustada e logo sorriu.

- Yo! – Ace sorria animado, usava a camisa de uniforme aberta mostrando todos aqueles músculos perfeitos, tinha a gravata preta na cabeça.

- Ace! – Olhou em volta. – O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- To indo matar aula, quer vir? – Estendeu a mão para a ruiva, essa piscou varias vezes e logo sorriu aceitando a mão.

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes!

E assim ambos desapareceram pelos corredores.

Yumi sorria enquanto corria de mãos dadas com Ace, ele a guiava para fora do prédio da escola, correram pelo pátio até uma velha barraca.

- Aqui pouca gente vem. – Comentou abrindo a porta havia um colchonete enrolando, Ace o abriu e deitou. – To morto de sono...

Yumi sentou ao lado do moreno olhando para o mesmo, Ace tinha os olhos fechados com uma cara de paz.

- Você faz sempre isso?

- Hm? – Resmungou em resposta totalmente sonolento.

- Matar aula para dormir.

- Tenho... se dormir na sala você acaba por levar um castigo nada agradável. Aprendi isso da pior maneira. – Deu uma leve risada, abriu um dos olhos olhando para a face pensativa de Yumi. – Eu sei que você ta cansada... va lá, deite aqui do meu lado e durma, você vai se sentir muito melhor.

A ruiva sorriu, Ace era uma criatura estranhamente agradável... Muito educado, extremamente preguiçoso, mas muito responsável. Yumi deitou ao lado do moreno e fechou os olhos, o perfume único que emanava de Ace fazia seu corpo relaxar, uma incrível paz a invadiu e logo adormeceu.

* * *

Fim do cap \o/ José, Maria, Jesus! Finalmente estou atualizando uma fanfic! D: se não fosse a Fran puxando meu pé no MSN eu nunca teria atualizado! X.x'

Espero que gostem n.n

_Reviews:_

**marakuja****:**

haueshuaehusa relaxe marakuja-san! Irei escrever agora o cap novo da lua e o mar! A Fran tbm está prestes a virar uma assassina e me matar pq eu ainda não atualizei ela xD

bah mais confusões xD espero que goste desse cap n.n e essa fic está muitoooo longe do fim xD

**Andro-no-hana****:**

Respondendo sobre a fic: leria sim n.n nhaaaaa

Baaah não irei teimar sobre religião, até porque eu sou atéia xD não faz grande diferença para mim o que os outros acreditam n.n

Hsauehsuaheusa cap que vem vou falar da noite do Ruffy :D nesse cap não deu pq ainda não havia acabado a noite hm...

Continue acompanhando n.n bj o/

**Namiroronoa****:**

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk nanananananananananananana vc não vai nem toca no meu amado Mihawk xD ele ta sendo de vital importância para meus futuros planos de dominação mundial muahahahaha \o/ exagero...

Shauehsuaheusa espero que goste desse cap...principalmente da cena final que terá continuidade no próximo cap ;D hohohoho

Continue acompanhando! Agora irei escrever a lua e o mar o/ fuiz


	18. A verdadeira Nami

_- Você faz sempre isso?_

_- Hm? – Resmungou em resposta totalmente sonolento._

_- Matar aula para dormir._

_- Tenho... se dormir na sala você acaba por levar um castigo nada agradável. Aprendi isso da pior maneira. – Deu uma leve risada, abriu um dos olhos olhando para a face pensativa de Yumi. – Eu sei que você ta cansada... va lá, deite aqui do meu lado e durma, você vai se sentir muito melhor._

_A ruiva sorriu, Ace era uma criatura estranhamente agradável... Muito educado, extremamente preguiçoso, mas muito responsável. Yumi deitou ao lado do moreno e fechou os olhos, o perfume único que emanava de Ace fazia seu corpo relaxar, uma incrível paz a invadiu e logo adormeceu._

* * *

Zoro observava sua turma saindo do dojo, a aula havia acabado e Nami, Lucy e Yumi não haviam aparecido. Estava imaginando o que diabos poderia ter acontecido com Yumi e Nami, elas não eram de matar aula, Lucy por outro lado...

O professor sentia uma veia pipocando em sua testa enquanto seu cérebro criava situações macabras envolvendo sua namorada e suas irmãs. Escutou batidas na porta do dojo, olhou para frente e lá estava Hancock, sorriu sem jeito para a mulher enquanto essa sentava em sua frente.

- Ohayoo Zoro-Kun.

O moreno assentiu enquanto olhava sem entender para Hancock.

- O que a traz até meu dojo? – Perguntou enquanto coçava a cabeça, pensativo.

- O que houve com a Yumi-Chan?

- Como assim? – Zoro estava confuso.

- Ela desapareceu ao sair para ir ao banheiro e não só isso, Lucy e Nami passaram a aula de inglês dormindo... – Suspirou. – Segundo o Crocodile-San a Lucy-Chan é normal dormir nas aulas, mas Nami-Chan nunca fez isso em todo o ano letivo... E pelo o que escutei, Yumi-Chan é a cabeça da família...

Uma veia pipocou na testa de Zoro, por mais que aquilo fosse verdade, ele nunca admitiria isso, mas sabia que Yumi que carregava o peso de ter dois irmãos problemáticos.

- Yumi sumida eu já fiquei sabendo... Ela também não apareceu na minha aula hoje. – Foi quando caiu a ficha dele. – Espere, a Nami dormiu na aula?

"Como? Não era tão tarde quando ela foi embora com o Mihawk, aliás, ela foi antes de mim e de Yumi!"

- Então ela e a Lucy estão de castigo?

Hancock assentiu sorrindo sem graça.

- Mihawk está escravizando as duas... Sabe como ele pega pesado com quem dorme em suas aulas...

- É...

Hancock levantou, despediu-se de Zoro falando que tinha uma reunião com o diretor e retirou-se do dojo. O Roronoa mais velho ficou encarando um ponto invisível no chão, pensando no qual seria o seu próximo passo.

Yumi sentia seu corpo tão relaxado, quente e protegido... Não queria abrir os olhos, virou-se confortavelmente no colchão abraçando o travesseiro que estava em sua frente, aconchegou-se contra o mesmo e logo sentiu que seu abraço havia sido retribuído, cheirava tão bem... Era tão quente... A ruiva simplesmente não queria soltar-se mais dele, a sensação era boa de mais!

Foi quando seu cérebro antes entorpecido pelo sono veio a acordar, uma descarga elétrica percorreu todo o corpo de Yumi ao lembrar-se de algo. Ela não estava em sua casa, nem ao menos abraçada a um travesseiro!

Yumi abriu os olhos somente para voltar a fechá-los com fúria, sentiu o rosto esquentar loucamente, deveria estar realmente vermelha. Escutou uma suave risada proveniente de seu "travesseiro"

Quando havia aberto os olhos as suas orbes esmeraldas vieram a encontrar-se com as ônix pertencentes à Ace, o moreno estava observando em silencio Yumi a horas, quando foi surpreendido por um possessivo abraço da ruiva, sentiu-se um urso de pelúcia nos braços dela, mas sem se incomodar simplesmente retribuiu o gesto. Não pode evitar rir quando a jovem abriu os olhos o encarando de forma assustada e voltando a fechá-los totalmente envergonhada.

- Gomenasai Ace-San! – Falou apressadamente enquanto largava Ace e tentava levantar, em vão.

O moreno riu divertindo enquanto a prendia em seus braços.

- Iie... Não te deixarei fugir... – Yumi estava rendida para aquele doce sorriso que Ace tinha na face. Viu-o aproximar-se de si, mas tudo o que pode fazer, tudo o que desejou fazer, foi envolvê-lo pelo pescoço, retribuir o beijo enquanto acariciava a nuca do moreno com carinho.

Ace havia tomado seus lábios com cuidado, era um beijo puro que aos poucos foi contaminado pelo desejo dos dois estudantes que estavam cansados de serem santos e somente por aquele momento eles queriam ser pecadores.

Yumi sentiu as mãos de Ace explorando suas curvas, suspirou enquanto ele passava seus dedos com cuidado para dentro de sua blusa de uniforme, acariciando a pele clara da ruiva. Sentiu os pelinhos arrepiarem-se com o contato, Ace sorriu contra os lábios de Yumi enquanto escutava pequenos gemidos de Yumi abafados por seus beijos. Começou a abrir lentamente os botões do uniforme da ruiva enquanto observava atentamente as reações dela, Yumi estava com a face totalmente tomada pela vergonha, ao sentir que seu ultimo botão havia sido aberto e Ace jogando a camisa para longe, colocou os braços sobre os peitos cobrindo o tecido verde do sutiã que usava.

Ace tomou as mãos de Yumi com delicadeza, aquilo somente surpreendia à ruiva, ele era demasiado gentil, como se tivesse medo de machucá-la. O moreno novamente possuiu os lábios da jovem enquanto seus dedos passeavam pelo ventre de Yumi, desencadeando uma onda de eletricidade dentro da jovem.

- A... Ace...

- Hum? – Ele desceu os lábios em direção ao pescoço da ruiva, deliciando-se na pele perfeita e clara de Yumi.

- E...eu... – Sentiu um dos dedos de Ace entrar em sua calça acariciando sua coxa de forma menos delicada, ele pareceu gostar de ver a expressão de choque na face da ruiva.

- Sim? – Perguntou fitando Yumi de frente, mas naquele momento ela havia esquecido o que iria falar, estava perdida nas sensações que os toques do moreno proporcionavam.

Ace sorriu ao ver Yumi colocar a mão na boca para conter um alto gemino, ele havia acariciado a intimidade da garota por cima do tecido da calcinha que a mesma usava.

- Ai não... ah... – Ace voltou a beijar Yumi enquanto sentia ela tendo espasmos de prazer sob as suas caricias, como ele estava amando provocar aquelas reações na garota, ela ficava tão perfeita com aquela cara de prazer...

- ACEEEEE, VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI? – A porta do barracão havia sido aberta sem preocupação, Ace só teve tempo de se por em uma posição que tapasse o corpo de Yumi enquanto essa soltava um gritinho de surpresa ao ver o jovem que havia invadido o local.

- Ma... Marco-San! O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Na frente do casal estava um jovem moreno, alto, cabelos loiros e bagunçados, usava a camiseta de uniforme aberta mostrando seu peitoral malhado e no mesmo, continha uma estranha tatuagem. Na face dele um sorriso pervertido dançava ao ver a situação que seu amigo e garota estavam.

- Ace-Kun... Que coisa feia, ficar seduzindo garotinhas do 1º ano!

Yumi viu uma veia pipocando na cabeça de Ace, ele havia ficado realmente irritado com aquela insinuação.

- E nem me chamou para brincar! – O loiro ficou surpreso ao escutar o garoto ranger os dentes. – Oh... não me diga que ela... Ela é tua namorada?

Ace sem responder, desabotoou seu uniforme e colocou sobre Yumi enquanto levantava ficando de frente para Marco.

- Algum problema se ela for?

Yumi olhava surpresa para as costas de Ace, onde havia também uma tatuagem... Mas ela já havia visto aquele símbolo em algum lugar...

Marco deu de ombros.

- Só acho que o "rei" deveria conhecer ela...

- A namorada é minha e não dele... – Falando isso ele ajudou Yumi a levantar, Ace agarrou na mão da garota e arrastou para fora do barracão sem olhar para traz.

OooOOooO

Lucy deu um pesado bocejo enquanto pousava a caneta sobre a mesa, olhou para Nami que parecia realmente concentrada na sua tradução, como ela conseguia? Suspirou enquanto se espreguiçava olhando para frente onde Mihawk corrigia uma pilha enorme de trabalhos, já haviam se passado 3 horas desde que os três começaram seus afazeres e nenhum havia acabado... A morena estava ficando louca, queria sair logo daquela sala de aula!

Mihawk pareceu sentir o desespero da morena, pois esse pousou sua caneta e olhou para a dupla.

- Lucy, você pode ir.

A Roronoa fitou com olhar esperançoso para o professor e saiu correndo da sala antes que o mesmo mudasse de idéias.

Nami ficou confusa enquanto via a porta da sala sendo fechada.

- E eu? – Olhou novamente para frente e ficou surpresa ao ver que Mihawk estava parado próximo a si.

Ele a olhava sério, com aqueles olhos que pareciam conseguir ver sua alma, Nami sabia que deveria estar começando a ficar vermelha e também sabia que Mihawk estava notando a reação dela.

- Preciso que você chame o Crocodile-San para mim.

- O...ok... – Levantou e saiu da sala sem olhar para traz, tinha medo de que o sensei a estivesse encarando... Alias, ela sabia que ele estava a encarando, podia sentir o olhar dele queimando nas suas costas.

Nami andou pelos corredores vazios em direção a sala do diretor sem muita pressa, estava cansada de ficar sentada e naquele momento estava podendo esticar as pernas. Avistou seu objetivo, parou em frente a grande porta que dava acesso a diretoria, bateu duas vezes na porta até poder ouvir um "entre".

Crocodile estava sentado sobre sua mesa e na cadeira em frente a si uma jovem de cabelos azuis se encontrava, ela parecia tensa, algo normal de sentir ao ficar sozinha com o diretor...

- Crocodile-Sama o Mihawk-Sensei deseja falar com o senhor na sala dele. – Falou Nami sem delongas, o diretor lhe dava calafrios e quanto menos tempo ficasse na presença dele, melhor.

Crocodile sorriu de forma sádica, Nami ficou imaginando se ele sabia sorrir de outra forma. O diretor usava calças sociais pretas, sapatos bem lustrados, uma camisa branca com as mangas arregaçadas, o calor o impedia de usar seu habitual casaco longo preto.

- Vejam se não é a garotinha dos senseis. – Seu sorriso aumentou. – Diga a Mihawk que em 5 minutos estarei na sala dele, só irei terminar um pequeno assunto... – E seus olhos desceram na direção da garota que Nami reconheceu sendo Vivi.

- Ok... – Fez uma pequena e rápida vênia e saiu da sala.

OooOOooO

Ruffy sorria enquanto andava pelo pátio na direção da aula de dança, não conseguia parar de pensar no baile... Hancock estava tão bela em seu vestido, o modo que ela mexia o corpo para dançar deixando-o louco, a voz dela enquanto chamava seu nome, seus lábios tão quentes, tão macios...

O garoto sentiu a face esquentar somente ao lembrar do sabor da boca de Hancock, e pela 20ª vez naquele dia volto a se perguntar se havia sonhado tudo aquilo...

Sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro e foi obrigado a voltar ao presente.

- Hã? – Ergueu os olhos e encontrou Zoro, ele estava com um ar sério. Ruffy tinha a certeza que aquilo significava problemas...

- Ruffy, responda com sinceridade...

- Lá vêm problemas... ¬¬

- Me deixa falar porra! ¬¬

- Fale... – Resmungou o mais novo cruzado os braços.

- Que horas Nami chegou ontem do baile?

- Como é que eu vou saber? Eu tava dormindo! U.u

Zoro o segurou mais forte olhando-o nos olhos.

- Eu sei que você somente finge ser um total idiota, mas que você cuida dela, porque Ruffy, você é o irmão dela.

Ruffy desviou o olhar fazendo um "tsc" e suspirando logo em seguida.

- Ela chegou ontem de carona com o Mihawk-Sensei eram 4:55am... – Resmungou, estava surpreso por Zoro saber que ele controlava os horários da irmã.

- Ok... – Falou, Ruffy pode notar uma veia pipocando na testa do marimo, e como ele havia concluído antes... Ai vinha confusão...

OooOOooO

Nami andava na direção do barulhento refeitório, estava com o estomago vazio e esse reclamava de minuto em minuto. Entrou na fila para comprar algo quando sentiu alguém a abraçar por traz, olhou por cima do ombro vendo Law sorridente.

- Yo Nami-Chan! – A garota sorriu cansada e com cara de fome, ele riu e pediu 2 x-tudo para ambos.

- Obrigada! – Estava mais grata por não gastar seu precioso dinheiro do que pela comida.

A dupla andou pelo refeitório lotado de alunos até uma mesa bem excluída de tudo. Sentaram e começaram a comer.

- Você está parecendo um zumbi... – Comentou Law antes de dar uma grande mordida em seu x.

Nami levantou o olhar da comida para ele e soltou um suspiro.

- Fui seqüestrada pelo Mihawk-Sensei e levada para o AP do Shanks-Sensei... Eu sinceramente não entendo o porque eles fazem isso...

Law ficou sério fitando Nami.

- Nami-Chan, quando te conheci eu tive a sensação de que você não é isso que mostra ser...

Nami forçou um sorriso.

- Como assim?

Law franziu o cenho mostrando que não adiantava se fingir de desentendida.

- Você não é essa garota frágil e fofa que finge ser... Pude ver isso nos seus olhos quando te conheci no dia das eleições.

Nami pousou a comida no prato e sorriu malandra para Law.

- Você foi o primeiro a conseguir ver a verdade. – Coçou a cabeça. – Eu estava tentando de tudo para ser santa nessa escola... Pois foi por minha culpa que nos mudamos para ca.

- Acho que não haverá problemas nessa escola... Caso não tenha notado, ninguém é normal por aqui...

Nami deu um sorriso sádico e voltou a comer seu x.

Ruffy entrou no refeitório e localizou Nami junto a Law, uma gota desceu por sua cabeça ao ver a forma que Nami sorria.

"E a minha velha irmã está de volta... Problemas garantidos"

* * *

Fim do cap xD

Reviews:

marakuja:

Shanks sem tirar nem por euri

XD até porque o Zoro nem ao menos lutaria por mim, a Nami é a unica mulher que ele um dia amará :D

=P

demorei pra colocar esse cap... o.o''

não pretendia demorar tanto...mas estava sem net ;-;


	19. Mugiwaras Vida dupla de Shanks

_Law franziu o cenho mostrando que não adiantava se fingir de desentendida._

_- Você não é essa garota frágil e fofa que finge ser... Pude ver isso nos seus olhos quando te conheci no dia das eleições._

_Nami pousou a comida no prato e sorriu malandra para Law._

_- Você foi o primeiro a conseguir ver a verdade. – Coçou a cabeça. – Eu estava tentando de tudo para ser santa nessa escola... Pois foi por minha culpa que nos mudamos para ca._

_- Acho que não haverá problemas nessa escola... Caso não tenha notado, ninguém é normal por aqui..._

_Nami deu um sorriso sádico e voltou a comer seu x._

_Ruffy entrou no refeitório e localizou Nami junto a Law, uma gota desceu por sua cabeça ao ver a forma que Nami sorria._

_"E a minha velha irmã está de volta... Problemas garantidos"_

_OooOOooO_

Nami suspirou irritada logo que ouviu as palavras "Eventos culturais", sempre que acontecia algo diferente na escola algo de trágico e desastroso acontecia.

Observou todos da turma, incluindo Ruffy, felizes pela noticia. Eles pareciam ser loucos, eventos na escola sempre significavam trabalho escravo dos três alunos responsáveis...

Brook, o professor de musica e artes que havia entregado a noticia, falou que deveriam perguntar para o professor representante da turma o que deveriam fazer, e disse para divertirem-se ao máximo.

O sinal tocou anunciando que deveriam dirigir-se para o dojo, onde teriam a ultima aula daquele dia quente. Nami sentia-se livre, sem um grande peso nas costas desde que Law falou para ela parar de fingir ser outra pessoa. Estava grata por ele ter a liberado daquilo tudo...

Sorriu enquanto andava junto de Ruffy pelo pátio, achou que a brisa estava agradável e fitou o céu azul. Tanta coisa estava acontecendo em sua vida e em tão pouco tempo, era como se tudo já estivesse preparado somente esperando que ela chegasse naquela cidade...

- Você está feliz. – Falou Ruffy enquanto observava a face sorridente da irmã.

Nami olhou surpresa para o mais novo, Ruffy estava diferente, parecia ter crescido e seu olhar era maduro.

- É, você também parece feliz.

O moreno sorriu colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Shishishi... Nunca estive tão feliz antes.

Ambos andaram lado a lado até chegarem no dojo, Zoro parecia estar mau humorado enquanto encarava sua turma, corrigindo, enquanto encarava Nami, Yumi e Lucy. As três garotas tinham gotas enormes na cabeça enquanto ele metralhava ela com olhares ameaçadores.

"Zoro quer nos estrangular..." Foi o único pensamento que passou na mente do trio.

- Tashigi! – Falou, a garota levantou ficando séria.

- Hai!

- Nessa aula vocês irão treinar em duplas durante 10 minutos... E logo após tocar o sinal ninguém sai, iremos falar sobre a porcaria do evento que vai ter na escola...

"Sim, ele realmente quer nos matar..."

Pensou novamente o trio vendo a aura maligna que saia de todos os poros do marimo.

- Lucy, você será o par de Tashigi... Quero o melhor das duas!

Lucy bocejou enquanto coçava o olho direito, levantou e se espreguiçou. Tashigi estava achando aquela garota de olhos vermelhos realmente relaxada, não conseguia imaginar o porque que Zoro havia mandado alguém como Lucy a enfrentar... Foi quando se surpreendeu com a seriedade que possuiu a garota ao pegar em sua bokken.

- Prontas? – Perguntou Zoro se preparando para caso precisasse separar a briga. Viu Lucy lamber os lábios e logo em seguida sorrir. – Comecem!

Tashigi se preparou para avançar, mas quando se deu por si Lucy já estava em movimento. A garota rodou a bokken defendendo o ataque louco que a Roronoa havia desferido na direção de suas costelas, empurrou-a e tentou um novo ataque, mas foi surpreendida por uma segunda bokken. Tashigi arregalou os olhos no momento que o ataque passou a milímetros de sua face arrancando seus óculos e os quebrando. Saltou para longe de Lucy tentando ganhar espaço para analizar a situação, mas a Roronoa já estava novamente sobre si atacando sem parar e de forma imprevisível.

Tashigi defendia-se como podia, mas seus esforços foram em vão e aos 3 minutos de luta ela estava desarmada. Mas Lucy não parou o ataque e sua bokken esquerda já estava em movimento na direção da face da outra garota. Tashigi fechou os olhos esperando o ataque, mas Zoro já havia parado a irmã mais nova com sua própria bokken, Suspirou quando viu Lucy voltar para seu lugar junto de Yumi, aquelas duas conseguiam ser realmente perigosas quando estavam em seus modos "espadachins" ambas perdiam o controle e não paravam até matar o oponente...

Nami tinha os olhos arregalados, estava em choque, não só por causa da derrota de Tashigi, mas também pelo fato de ter conseguido acompanhar a luta, diferente do resto da turma. Seu corpo vibrava querendo lutar era realmente estranho, a voz em sua mente havia ficado todos aqueles meses em silencio, mas naquele momento era quase ensurdecedora.

- Ok... Tashigi volte para seu lugar...

Olhou para a turma e notou o entusiasmo de Nami.

"Porque não?" - Yumi e Nami, levantem.

As duas garotas levantaram e rumaram até as bokkens. Cada uma pegou uma arma, viraram-se e fizeram vênias se preparando.

- Comecem!

Yumi assim como Lucy atacava realmente rápida, alias, eram mais veloz que a mais nova e também tinha mais experiência em lutas, mas claro, Lucy não sabia desse lado negro da irmã...

Nami fechou sua mente para as outras pessoas somente ouvindo a voz em sua mente e os sons que Yumi faziam, que eram muito poucos e baixos!

A Roronoa pulou atacando na vertical pelo lado direito de Nami, a garota virou defendendo, sentiu seu braço tremer pela força que Yumi usava, a diferença de poder era notável, mas por alguma razão, Nami achava que tinha uma chance de vitória...

Rodou o corpo e tentou um contra ataque contra Yumi, essa esquivou sem grandes dificuldades e voltou a atacar, Nami saltou esquivando por um triz. As garotas se encararam por alguns segundos, sorriram uma para a outra e voltaram a atacar com força total.

Zoro suspirou quando enfim Nami havia sido desarmada, sua namorada ofegava pesadamente, por mais conhecimento que ela tivesse sobre bujutsu o seu corpo não conseguia acompanhar a sua mente...

Yumi sorriu e estendeu a mão para a cunhada a ajudando a levantar do chão.

- Você precisa de muito treino para conseguir usar todo o seu poder... – Comentou a Roronoa enquanto voltava para o lugar, Nami fez o mesmo enquanto sorria com uma gota para Ruffy, que estava fazendo bico por causa da derrota.

A aula de bujutsu acabou mais rápido que a turma esperava, estavam todos ofegantes, pois acabaram lutando contra todos... Yumi e Lucy ofegavam sentadas de qualquer jeito no chão, a luta da dupla de irmãs havia sido a mais longa, difícil e emocionante que aquela turma já havia visto! Elas pareciam ler o movimento um da outra, ambas estavam cheias de marcas roxas, mas no final, Yumi havia levado a vitória sobre a mais nova, Lucy se limitou a rir alto enquanto caia no chão no final da luta enquanto falava "1000 lutas, 0 empates e 1000 derrotas!".

- Silencio seus abutres! – Falou Zoro chamando a atenção para si. – Vamos ao assunto "evento cultural"... O que vocês propõem fazer? A turma do Mihawk irá fazer uma casa mal assombrada usando o barracão abandonado que tem no fundo da escola... Não podemos perder para aquele maldito com olhos de falcão! - Rosnou o Roronoa.

- Oe... o Zoro-Sensei está levando isso para o lado pessoal... – Comentou Ruffy para Nami e Yumi, pois Lucy estava dormindo deitada atras deles.

- Lado pessoal? – A ruiva estava meio perdida na história...

- Ah, havia esquecido que você chegou a pouco na escola... Mihawk-Sensei está atras da Nami-Nee-Chan e tem ganhado terreno...

- Então eu não estava imaginando coisas mesmo, achei que estava louca, pois nunca imaginei que alguém como ele correria atras de alguém.

A dupla riu enquanto Nami olhava para eles com uma gota na cabeça, eles haviam conversado sobre ela como se não estivesse presente.

- Ok está decidido! – Falou Zoro animado, o trio olhou sem entender, haviam perdido a conversa toda.

- Então, o que iremos fazer? – Perguntou Nami coçando a cabeça.

- Um café com empregadas vestidas de coelhinhas!

O assustador daquela frase não foi o tom pervertido de Zoro, mas sim as risadas masculinas de fundo, somente Ruffy não havia babado com a idéia, mas haviam outros 39 garotos na turma de Nami... e todos eles estavam comendo as garotas com os olhos só em imaginá-las de coelhinhas.

- Iremos arrecadar dinheiro suficiente para uma viagem descente no final do ano! – Falou Zoro orgulhoso.

OooOOooO

Nami saiu da escola rodeada por uma aura assassina, falou para Ruffy não a esperar na saída, porque ela não estaria na escola.

A ruiva andou irritada até um grande parque com um lago, sentou na sombra de uma arvore e bufou, queria quebrar alguém no cacete... Que idéia era aquela de café com empregadas de coelhinhas?

- Zoro seu maldito!

Levantou da grama e voltou a andar, saiu do parque e se enfiou por ruas que nunca havia entrado antes. Parou e olhou em volta, era um bairro grande e bonito, só havia mansões grandes e com cara de serem realmente caras. Suspirou e começou a voltar, mas acabou perdida, aquilo parecia um grande labirinto, precisava pedir informações. Foi quando viu um grupo de homens sentados na esquina olhando para si, pareciam curiosos com a sua presença. Nami sorriu sem jeito.

- Estou perdida...

Um dos homens sorriu simpático.

- Normal, essas ruas parecem um labirinto, pegue a rua que está na nossa direita, passe duas quadras e vire a esquerda que você estará no centro da cidade.

- Arigato – Fez uma vênia.

- Tenha cuidado com as ruas desertas, há muitos gangsteres por aqui...

Uma gota desceu pela cabeça da garota.

"Hello... vocês também são gangsteres..."

- Hai... – E assim seguiu as indicações, sorriu ao ver que já conhecia aquelas ruas foi quando risadas fizeram seu sorriso morrer. Nami virou-se e encontrou um grupo de sete homens, era obvio que não eram simpáticos como os anteriores...

- E ai queridinha? Quer ir para a minha casa foder? – Perguntou o mais alto e musculoso, os outros riram de forma suja enquanto aproximavam-se de Nami.

A garota franziu o cenho, e no momento que o homem musculoso tentou a tocar ela investiu contra ele conseguindo quebrar dois dedos da mão direita daquele ser e usou seu joelho acertando com força no nariz do homem também o quebrando.

Ele rosnou furioso e deu um tapa na face da ruiva com a outra mão, essa quase caiu com a força que ele havia usado, mas de equilibrou. Olhou em volta, gritar não iria ajudar... A única saída era correr, e foi o que fez.

"Socorro"

Pensou em gritar enquanto corria, mas era capaz daqueles seres terem mais amiguinhos que se juntariam a perseguição, então Nami limitou-se a correr enquanto pensava em sua vida, e em toda a merda que havia feito e no que faltava fazer... Sentia sua bochecha direita latejando. Virou à direita, parou na hora começando a se desesperar. Um dos homens estava parado trancando o caminho.

- Só podem ta brincando... – Resmungou, virou-se para dar meia volta e lá estavam os outros homens rindo.

- Eu fodo ela primeiro! A vadia quebrou meus dedos e meu nariz... – Anunciou o musculado.

Nami rangeu os dentes se preparando para o pior, que seria morrer... Esperava que aqueles homens não a matassem, seria o fim de tudo se morresse ali... Claro.

O musculoso a empurrou contra a parede, Nami tentou lutar, mas aqueles músculos não eram só enfeite. Ele a beijou, sentiu-se tão suja, mordeu a língua daquele homem com todas as suas forças.

- Sua puta! – E mais um tapa.

Ele rasgou sua camiseta de uniforme, quando achou que seria tocada por aquele verme, o ser caiu de joelhos em sua frente cuspindo sangue.

- Oe, o que houve? – O cara que estava trancando a rua pareceu surpreso.

Nami olhou na direção em que os outros homens estavam, eles haviam sido atacados pelas costas, a ruiva sentiu um alivio ao ver quem eram seus salvadores. Os homens que estavam na esquina das mansões bonitas! - Vocês! – Falou Nami com um enorme sorriso. Sentiu um chapéu ser enterrado em sua cabeça, virou-se surpresa com os olhos arregalados. – Deja...vu...

E lá estava Shanks, ele tinha um ar frio enquanto havia gotas de sangue na sua bochecha.

- Shanks!

- Maldito, é Shanks o ruivo! – Gritou o homem que estava trancando a rua, ele havia sido espancado, levantou com dificuldade e fugiu com os que ainda estavam conscientes. – Seus estúpidos, vocês se meteram com uma propriedade dos Mugiwaras!

Aquela fala ficou no ar, Nami não entendia nada. Sentiu tudo girar, cambaleou e logo viu tudo ser mergulhado na total escuridão.

- Nami-Chan...

"Quem está me chamando?... um... Minha cabeça dói..."

Nami abriu os olhos, e logo encontrou os orbes vermelhos de Shanks, ele sorriu ao ver que a garota havia acordado.

- Estava começando a ficar preocupado! – Ficou sério ao olhar para a face de Nami. – Aquele filho da puta te bateu realmente com força...

Shanks abraçou Nami contra si suspirando, a garota piscou varias vezes sem entender nada.

- Isso dói... – Foi tudo o que pode resmungar. O ruivo riu.

- Desculpe por não chegar antes...

- Onde estamos? Chegar antes? Pera, como que você sabia que eu estava aqui?

- Na minha outra casa... – Comentou, logo em seguida Nami pode ouvir alguém entrando no quarto em que eles estavam. – Meus homens comunicaram que uma garota com o uniforme da Grand Line School estava perdida por aqui, e tinha cabelos alaranjados... Então foi meio obvio que era você.

- Outra casa? Seus homens? Você é dono da máfia ou o que? – Nami havia sentado, reparou que estava em um enorme quarto e deitada numa grande e confortável cama de casal.

Uma gota desceu pela cabeça do ruivo.

- Não é algo tão extremo... Ésomenteumagang... – Falou rapidamente para que Nami não viesse a entender.

- Você é líder de uma gang?

- Porque que você tem que ser inteligente? ¬¬

- Não mude de assunto!

Shanks suspirou, não queria que a garota viesse a saber de sua vida dupla e muito menos que acabasse envolvida... Mas ele sabia que aquele olhar sério não deixaria nenhuma mentira ser aceite.

- Sem pânico... Eu sou o líder da gang dos Mugiwaras, mas nós somos os bonzinhos da fita! – Falou rapidamente. – Geralmente protegemos as pessoas, ajudamos com serviços comunitários...

- Então não é bem uma gang... É mais um grupo de pessoas normais?

Shanks confirmou sorrindo.

- E o chapéu de palha é a nossa marca registrada! – Falou enquanto apontava para o chapéu que estava na cabeça da aluna.

Nami piscou algumas vezes e logo abriu a boca em choque.

- Espere! O Ruffy faz parte da tua gang? Eu sabia que vocês pareciam se conhecer no primeiro dia de aula!

Uma gota escorreu pela cabeça do ruivo enquanto observava a expressão da mais nova.

- Sim... Ruffy é um Mugiwara...

Um jovem moreno que Nami reconheceu sendo o cara que havia lhe dado as indicações entrou no quarto e se aproximou.

- Shanks-Sama, o grupo da primeira divisão acabou de impedir um assalto a mão armada do grupo do Kurohige... Parece que eles estão agindo com mais freqüência nas áreas próximas ao parque...

E pela segunda vez Nami pode visualizar a expressão fria de Shanks, e chegou a uma conclusão, aquilo não era um grupinho, nem ao menos uma simples gang, eles eram realmente uma máfia!

- Quero que mande o grupo da segunda divisão contactar com Shirohige... Pelo ritmo que as coisas estão andando eu terei que me encontrar com o velhote... – Falou Shanks em um ar sério e decisivo.

- Hai! – E assim o jovem saiu deixando novamente Nami e Shanks sozinhos.

O ruivo olhou para sua aluna e viu o ar perdido dela, e suspirou desanimado.

- Seu rosto está ficando roxo... Precisamos tratar disso, pois se Zoro, Ruffy, Mihawk ou Ace ver isso eles irão pessoalmente matar Kurohige... e isso não será nada bom.

- Sensei, porque diabos você não esta na escola?

O ruivo riu sem jeito.

- Hehe... Estava com a Lucy-Chan no meu AP... Nós estávamos fazendo sexo selvagem, então caso você ache arranhões nos meus braços... Aquela garota tem umas unhas afiadas e ainda por cima gosta de morder...

- Ok... Não precisava de saber de tantos detalhes... – Falou a aluna corando.

Uma gota deslizou pela cabeça de Nami enquanto via Shanks começar a corar ao pensar no que ele fez com a garota...

OooOOooO

Shanks e Nami estavam na grande cozinha que tinha na segunda casa/mansão do ruivo. A garota tinha um pacote de ervilhas congeladas na face enquanto conversavam animados, foi quando a porta da cozinha foi aberta e Ace entrou furioso por ela.

- Shanks, que história é essa da Nami-Chan ter sido atacada?

Nami ergueu a mão dizendo um estranho "oi", pois tinha a boca inchada.

- NAMI-CHAN! – Ace foi até ela e a abraçou com força.

"Qual é o problema desses homens, estão me abraçando por tudo e por todos..."

- Isso dói...

- Kurohige aquele maldito...

- Ace-Chan, sem stress... A Nami-Chan está bem, eu estou resolvendo essa confusão… os homens que a atacaram deve estar todos hospital eu garanto, pois espanquei-os com as minhas próprias mãos…

Ace fechou os punhos com força, estava claramente irritado. Nami estava surpresa era a primeira vez que via o moreno naquele estado.

- Se essa história chegar nos ouvidos do Zoro, você sabe que isso não será nada bom… Acabará acontecendo uma guerra aqui na Grand Line…

Nami suspirou, aquilo era um pouco dramático de mais para si.

- Chega vocês dois! Ninguém irá fazer porcaria nenhuma, como vingança por mim. Eu estou bem, isso poderia ter acontecido com qualquer outra garota perdida que vocês não reagiriam dessa forma tão extrema.

Viu que estava certa, pois ambos olharam para o lado irritados.

- Eu não sou feita de vidro e sei me proteger, caso você não tenha notado sensei, eu quebrei vários dedos e o nariz daquele desgraçado…

- Mas Nami…

- Sem mas! – Falou irritada. – E essa história morre aqui! Não quero mais ninguém sabendo disso! – Falou apontando para sua cara que estava um pouco desinchada. – Ouviram?

- Hai…

- Muito bem… Ace-San, me leve para casa, estou cansada de mais… - Tirou o saco de ervilhas da cara, suspirou e colocou o chapéu de Shanks novamente na cabeça do ruivo. - Ele fica bem em você. – Sorriu e logo em seguida deixou a casa junto de Ace.

OooOOooO

Ruffy abriu a porta da casa logo que escutou a campainha tocando, abriu e deu de cara com uma Nami com a face roxa e um Ace com o olhar mergulhado em um profundo e silencioso ódio.

- Nami! – O mais novo se aproximou avaliando os ferimentos da ruiva, essa suspirou já cansada de ser cuidada.

- Eu estou bem, foi somente dois tapas… Se me dão licença preciso de um banho!

E assim saiu deixando os irmãos em silêncio um olhando para o outro.

Nami entrou no banheiro de seu quarto, tirou suas roupas e entrou no em baixo do chuveiro. Sentiu seu corpo fraquejar, sua cabeça latejava, seu rosto doía e se sentia tão suja por ter sido beijada por aquela criatura!

Bateu a cabeça contra a lajota fria da parede e ficou ali sentindo agora a sua testa doer, aquilo a tranquilizou um pouco… Queria que Zoro a tivesse salvo, que ele tivesse notado a sua ausência na escola… Mas isso era meio impossível, pois ele tinha aula com outras turmas…

- Zoro no baka…

Nami suspirou sentindo-se realmente cansada, iria falar para Ruffy que não iria trabalhar hoje, talvez ele cuidasse das suas mesas… A jovem queria somente dormir, dormir até que a sua vida ficasse normal, o que achava ser totalmente impossível…

Saiu do banho e escovou os dentes, por fim se sentia limpa… Caiu na cama ainda nua e simplesmente se cobriu com o cobertor. Escutou duas batidas leves em sua porta, pensou em ignorar, mas não foi preciso.

- Nami, sei que está acordada… - Ruffy parecia sério. – Não precisa vir trabalhar hoje, eu cuido das suas mesas, somente descanse

- Arigato… - Resmungou sonolenta, e logo pegou no sono.

OooOOooO

Nami acordou com a campainha tocando, amaldiçoou a pessoa que estava perturbando seu sono. Levantou vestiu um roupão e saiu enrolada em seu cobertor, pois seu corpo estava frio.

Desceu as escadas e foi até a porta, abriu e ficou surpresa.

- Mihawk!

Ele estava sério segurando o capacete apoiado no ombro, não pediu licença e simplesmente entrou como se fosse alguém da casa. Nami suspirou e o seguiu.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou a garota enquanto observava o professor sentar na mesa e se servir de uma maçã.

- Nami, venha aqui.

A garota andou até ele e parou em sua frente.

- Hum?

O professor observou atentamente as marcas arroxeadas que tinham na face da sua aluna. Mordeu a maçã ainda com os olhos fixos nos ferimentos de Nami.

- Shanks cuidou do assunto?

Uma veia pipocou na cabeça da ruiva.

- Qual assunto?

Mihawk franziu o cenho e tocou na face da garota.

- Esse assunto! – Estava irritado.

- Não há assunto para cuidar! – Nami não estava atrás em termos de irritação.

- Nami, você pode detestar ser protegida por nós, mas conviva com isso! Você é importante de mais para corrermos riscos! – Mas Mihawk tinha a vantagem de estar com a razão.

A garota rangeu os dentes e virou o rosto para o lado fazendo bico.

O moreno suspirou enquanto puxava Nami para um abraço.

- Você parou para pensar no que seria de nós se te acontecesse algo sério? Temos o direito de nos preocupar…

- … Sensei, isso dói de verdade…

Mihawk a soltou, pegou seu capacete e rumou para a porta, Nami o acompanhou.

- Afinal, qual era a razão da visita?

- Somente para ver você. – Falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Ham… - Gota.

Mihawk curvou-se e beijou a bochecha direita e logo depois a esquerda de Nami, a garota simplesmente o fitava sem nenhuma reação.

- Até amanhã.

- Te mais sensei.

E assim Mihawk vestiu seu capacete e subiu em sua moto, arrancou e sumiu ao virar uma esquina.

Nami fechou a porta suspirando cansada e logo voltou a ouvir a campainha. Voltou a abrir a maldita porta e foi surpreendida por um furioso e bruto beijo.

Arregalou os olhos, sentiu seu rosto doer e lágrimas se acumularam no canto dos olhos.

"Zoro!"

O marimo entrou ainda a beijando, fechou a porta com o pé com força e saiu a empurrando até a mesa em que a segundos atrás Mihawk estivera sentado.

- Zoro o que você ta fazendo? – Perguntou no momento em que o Roronoa separou-se de seus lábios.

Ficou surpresa ao ver a raiva, o desejo e a culpa nos olhos do moreno, o abraçou com força.

- Nami… O que aquele maldito estava fazendo aqui? – A garota sabia que ele referia-se a Mihawk.

- Veio ver como eu estava…

Zoro voltou a beijar Nami com a mesma brutalidade de antes, o rosto da garota latejava, mas ela não ligava, a dor provocada pelos beijos de Zoro eram perdidos no prazer que o mesmo proporcionava. O envolveu pelo pescoço e o professor a ergueu em seu colo subiu as escadas ainda beijando-se, Zoro foi tropeçando por todo o caminho, Nami ria se divertindo com a situação.

Entraram no quarto da ruiva e caíram em sua cama, o marimo foi até a porta e a trancou, ninguém queria um irmão mais novo vendo coisas que não deve…

Zoro sorriu malandro ao descobrir que a namorada não usava nada sob o roupão, sua mão soltou o cinto que prendia o tecido no lugar, Nami corou enquanto sentia os dedos dele passeando por seu ventre causando arrepios em si.

- Zoro…

Ele sorriu, curvou-se lambendo e mordiscando a orelha da ruiva.

- Fale que você me ama…

Nami abraçou o corpo do marimo o trazendo para perto de si.

- Eu te amo… Zoro…

Ele beijou o pescoço da garota enquanto Nami desabotoava a camisa branca que ele usava, aqueles malditos botões eram difícil de abrir… Zoro riu contra a pele dela quando a garota ficando irritada simplesmente arrebentou os botões.

Zoro jogou sua blusa sem botões para o canto enquanto sentia Nami agora lidar com suas calças.

- Deixa que eu tiro isso, ou acabarei ficando sem roupas para voltar para casa. – Comentou rindo, Nami o beijou enquanto deixava o roupão cair revelando toda a sua nudez.

Zoro ficou surpreso enquanto retribuía os beijos, jogou sua calça para o lado enquanto Nami se empoleirava em seu colo.

- Eu realmente te amo, Zoro… - Falou num suspiro, nenhum deles queria esperar mais para se unirem, ambos haviam esperado por aquele momento, estavam sufocando o desejo a tanto tempo com medo da reação um do outro, até aquele dia em que Zoro havia se livrado do medo.

- Eu também te amo Nami… - Sorriu enquanto a garota arrancava sua boxer e beijava a curva entre seu pescoço e seu ombro direito.

Zoro a encaixou em si e a penetrou lentamente, a garota mordeu o lábio inferior com força enquanto sentia o membro rígido do marimo a invadir. O abraçou com força enquanto ele segurava-a pela cintura fazendo-a descer lentamente em seu colo.

Nami gemeu alto quando Zoro deu a primeira estocada a fazendo dar um salto em seu colo, a garota não tinha forças para mover-se naquele momento, mas aquilo não parecia incomodar o moreno.

- Zo...ro...

O professor sorriu ao notar que ao poucos ela movia-se em conjunto consigo, os gemidos de ambos preenchiam o local, Zoro curvou-se beijando os peitos de Nami, mordiscando ou simplesmente passando seu rosto para sentir a textura da pele de sua amada.

Nami curvou jogando sua cabeça para traz enquanto gemia alto, já não sabia o que falava, talvez chamasse por Zoro, por deus, por Zoro e por deus. Sua mente estava afogada na luxuria e seu corpo implorava por cada vez mais.

- Mais forte... Zoro...

Ele sorriu enquanto mudava de posição colocando Nami de costas na cama e com as pernas em volta de sua cintura. Começou com estocadas mais violentas e rápidas, a cama rangia sob os corpos suados do casal, a ruiva arranhava com força as costas do moreno enquanto chamava seu nome em meio a gemidos e murmúrios.

- Zoro... Eu... Ah!

Zoro mordiscou o pescoço da garota entendendo o recado e aumentando a velocidade de suas estocadas, logo Nami alcançou o clímax, Zoro continuou os movimentos e não demorou muito para gozar.

Deixou seu corpo ainda sobre o de Nami, a garota continuava abraçada ao moreno e suas pernas ainda estavam em volta de sua cintura.

- Eu te amo... Nami.

A garota sorriu fechando os olhos, seu corpo latejava e sentia-se realmente cansada, mas com o resto de suas energias conseguiu dizer:

- Eu também tem amo, baka...

* * *

tumba lácatumba lácatumba ládue...(8)  
-qqq finalmente o hentai tão esperado de toda a fanfic! Depois de 19 capitulos na seca, Zoro e Nami finalmente se tornam um! (ui que romantica -qqq)  
bah! enspero que tenham gostado do cap, see ya povão! o/


	20. Boatos

_Deixou seu corpo ainda sobre o de Nami, a garota continuava abraçada ao moreno e suas pernas ainda estavam em volta de sua cintura._

_- Eu te amo... Nami._

_A garota sorriu fechando os olhos, seu corpo latejava e sentia-se realmente cansada, mas com o resto de suas energias conseguiu dizer:_

_- Eu também tem amo, baka..._

_OooOOooO_

Marco saiu da grande mansão que era cercada de guardas armados, suspirou passando a mão por seus cabelos bagunçados.

"_Marco... Quero que você investigue sobre essa garota que Ace-Chan está saindo..."_

- Porque diabos eu tenho que fazer algo desse gênero?¬¬ - E mais um suspiro enquanto andava até seu carro.

Estava uma linda noite de verão, a lua estava cheia. Marco parou ao lado de seu carro e olhou para o céu, não pode evitar sorrir enquanto observava a lua.

- Mas talvez eu consiga algo de bom com isso tudo...

Abriu a porta de seu carro e entrou, ligou o som antes de tudo onde começava a tocar "That's The Way I Like It" dos Backstreet boys. O loiro colocou o cinto de segurança e ligou o carro partindo.

OooOOooO

Nami acordou com o som do chuveiro, se espreguiçou ainda sonolenta, abriu os olhos vendo vapor saindo de seu banheiro. Sorriu lembrando-se da noite anterior, olhou para o relógio e seu sorriso aumentou.

Levantou da cama totalmente nua e rumou para o banheiro. Zoro tinha os olhos fechados somente sentindo a água cair por sua face, ficou surpreso quando seu corpo foi abraçado por traz.

- Nami... O que você...? – Sua fala foi interrompida por um caloroso beijo.

- Ainda temos 1 hora antes da aula... – Sorriu provocadoramente, o professor entendeu o recado e voltou a colar seus lábios nos dela.

OooOOooO

Nami desceu as escadas sentindo o cheiro bom de panquecas, avistou Ruffy sentado na mesa comendo feito um desesperado. O mais novo viu a ruiva se aproximar e sorriu com a boca cheia, engoliu ao ver a careta da irmã.

- A Nee-Chan esteve em casa e fez o café da manhã!

Nami sorriu indo até a mesa e sentando em uma cadeira.

- Seu rosto está melhor. – Falou Ruffy enquanto passava o cesto de pão pra Nami.

A irmã viu o garoto ficar chocado, e logo descobriu o porquê no momento em que Zoro puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Opa! Café da manhã, eu estou esfomeado!

- Zo... Zoro? – Totalmente chocado.

- Hã? Ah! Bom dia Ruffy! – Sorriu enquanto passava doce de leite em uma fatia de pão.

Ruffy olhou ainda de boca aberta para Nami, ela tinha uma gota na cabeça.

- Er... Coisas de casais? – Falou tentando fazê-lo entender o recado.

- Vocês fizeram sexo aqui em casa?

Zoro não pareceu se importar com o escândalo do mais novo limitou-se a comer pão e panquecas com doce de leite. Nami pelo contrario ficou totalmente vermelha e chutou a canela de Ruffy por baixo da mesa.

- Baka! Arrume uma namorada!

- Eu tenho namorada! – Falou Ruffy em um impulso e logo tapou a boca com a mão.

Zoro e Nami olharam chocados para ele.

- Você pediu a Hancock-Sensei em namoro? – Perguntou a ruiva surpresa.

Zoro se afogou com o pão e começou a tossir freneticamente, caiu no chão se debatendo, Nami estendeu um copo de água e enfim a comida desceu.

- Quase morri... – Ofegante. – Espere... O que a Hancock-San tem a ver com essa história toda?

- Zoro, você não sabia que eles estavam saindo?

O professor tinha a boca escancarada.

- Não... Eu só sabia que ela estava caidinha por ele, mas nem imaginava que o sentimento era recíproco...

Ruffy sorriu corando, ergueu a mão direita e mostrou a aliança prateada de namoro que reluzia em seu dedo.

- Estamos oficialmente namorando faz um dia...

Nami abriu um grande sorriso, se curvou sobre a mesa e deu um selinho no irmão, Zoro fez uma careta e Ruffy corou com o ato da garota.

- Meus parabéns Ruffy! Estou tão orgulhosa do meu irmãozinho! Já virou um homem!

O trio riu animado, Zoro olhou para seu relógio e deu um salto da cadeira.

Estamos atrasados!

OooOOooO

Shanks desceu do carro junto com Lucy, ambos correram até os portões da escola, pois a garota já estava atrasada para a primeira aula, já o ruivo somente daria aulas às 11h.

Lucy parou na frente do portão, voltou e pulou nos braços de Shanks o beijando, o ruivo riu contra os lábios da morena enquanto a segurava em seu colo.

- Vá antes que fechem os portões.

Lucy sorriu e correu na direção do prédio da escola.

Shanks virou para ir numa lanchonete tomar um café quando avistou Zoro, Nami e Ruffy vindo correndo. O ruivo riu animado acenando para eles, o trio retribuiu o aceno e passaram correndo por ele na direção da escola.

- Finalmente o Zoro-Kun agiu! – O professor sorriu enquanto colocava seu precioso chapéu de palha que estava em sua mala na cabeça.

- Hora do almoço –

Shanks estava no refeitório dos alunos sentado junto a Ace, a dupla combinava a próxima saída em grupo para beber, mas a questão era, se eles fossem beber ninguém poderia dirigir sem serem pegos pela policia.

- Fazemos o seguinte, como a sua casa é a mais próxima, posamos lá. – Falou o moreno e logo em seguida comeu uma colherada de pudim de caramelo.

- Falta o Mihawk concordar com esse plano...

Um grupo de garotas estava sentadas no banco de traz e escutaram a conversa, se entreolharam surpresas e logo sorriram com os olhos brilhando.

Shanks suspirou enquanto coçava a cabeça bagunçando os cabelos lisos.

- Vou colocar acolchoados no chão da sala e dormimos lá mesmo... Tenho a certeza que estaremos miando de bêbados para conseguir chegar aos quartos.

Ace riu, nenhum deles iria beber pouco.

- Onde está a Lucy-Chan? – Perguntou Ace notando a ausência da morena que sempre estava junto de Shanks. O ruivo sorriu com uma gota na cabeça.

- De castigo... Dormiu na aula de história...

Ace riu sua cunhada realmente não rinha jeito, ela era como Ruffy, uma total irresponsável!

- Oe, não ria... Estou me sentindo culpado, pois fui eu quem manteve ela acordada a noite e a manhã toda...

Ace estava sem fôlego de tanto rir, deu um tapa nas costas de Shanks enquanto ria alto, o ruivo tinha uma gota na cabeça enquanto corava de forma absurda.

As garotas que haviam saído da mesa somente os viram falando algo e depois Ace rindo e Shanks ficando vermelho, se cutucaram cochichando entre si enquanto saiam do refeitório.

Nami passou pelo grupo de garotas, elas riam e falavam com os olhos brilhando sobre Ace e Shanks, Nami não conseguiu entender bem o assunto, mas com o pouco que escutou entrou em choque.

"Ah não, mais boatos!"

Continuou seu caminho para o refeitório, entrou e avistou Shanks e Ace conversando animados sobre a próxima noitada, aproximou-se deles e parou ao lado da mesa.

- Nami-Chan! – Shanks sorria para a garota dando espaço para ela sentar ao seu lado, assim a ruiva o fez.

- O que houve Nami? Você ta pálida... – Comentou Ace preocupado. Nami suspirou colocando a mão na cabeça.

"Contar ou não contar?"

- Ham... Somente estou com dores de cabeça...

"Não contar..."

Shanks colocou a mão sobre a cabeça de Nami e bagunçou os cabelos da garota sorrindo.

- Se quiser eu vou com você na enfermaria.

Nami ergueu os olhos fitando o ruivo e sorriu, Shanks fazia bem para sua alma, a amizade dele era algo importante para a garota.

- Não precisa logo ela passa.

Ace sorria observando a dupla, quando foi abraçado por traz, virou-se encontrando Yumi.

- Ohayoo Ace!

O moreno puxou a ruiva fazendo-a sentar em seu colo e logo em seguida beijou-a.

- Ohayoo.

Shanks suspirou desanimado e Nami riu entendendo o porquê daquilo.

- A Lucy-Chan daqui a pouco será liberada, a Robin-Sensei não é tão rígida como o Mihawk-Sensei.

- Assim espero... – Mais um suspiro.

Nami riu, olhou para Yumi e fez sinal para ela. Ambas se afastaram dos garotos indo para o fundo do refeitório.

- O que houve Nami-Chan?

- Preciso falar com você e a Lucy-Chan... É algo meio complicado...

A ruiva piscou algumas vezes, deu tchau de longe para Ace e Shanks e saiu com Nami na direção da sala de história para falar com Lucy.

OooOOooO

Lucy saiu da sala de aula com uma aura deprimente a rodeando. Robin fizera ela reler toda a matéria já estudada naquele ano letivo... A garota tinha a certeza que saberia falar décor tudo o que cairia nos futuros testes...

Viu Nami e Yumi vindo correndo até si, ficou surpresa por ver as duas tão desesperadas para falar consigo.

- O que houve? – Perguntou a morena observando a dupla ofegante, elas haviam corrido todo o caminho do refeitório até a sala de história.

- Preciso contar algo para vocês duas... Seria problemático ficar repetindo.

- Desembucha...

Nami recuperou o ar e olhou para as duas com gotas na cabeça.

- Um grupo de garotas do clube de anime/manga da escola está espalhando boatos sobre o Shanks-Sensei e o Ace-San, alias não só deles, mas também do Zoro e do Mihawk-Sensei...

- Boatos?

- É... Quando eu ouvi acabei por ficar sem acreditar, pois são boatos sem fundamento nenhum e que estão obviamente errados...

Yumi e Lucy continuavam olhando para Nami esperando ela continuar.

- Er... Elas estão falando que o eles são gays...

Yumi abriu a boca entrando em um estando de total choque e Lucy caiu no chão dando gargalhadas sonoras que ecoavam pelos corredores silenciosos.

- GAYS? – Repetiu Yumi, pois Lucy estava fora de sua capacidade de fala.

- Shanks e Ace estão considerados amantes por elas... – Falou Nami com uma gota gigante na cabeça.

Lucy se engasgou com a saliva, começou a tossir e logo voltou a rir se contorcia com dores na barriga enquanto gargalhava. Lagrimas escorriam pelos olhos da morena, olhou para Nami ainda rindo.

- Espere, kkkkk quem é o uke? Kkkkkk – Ela não conseguia parar de rir.

- Lucy! Leve isso mais a sério! E que coisa é essa de uke? – Perguntou Yumi com uma veia pipocando na cabeça.

- Er... uke seria o... er... "mulherzinha" do casal?

E as risadas de Lucy pioraram com a frase de Nami.

- Lucy! – Yumi estava ficando realmente irritada e totalmente vermelha.

- Segundo o que ouvi seria o Ace-San... – E Lucy voltou a se engasgar de tanto rir.

- O que? – Yumi voltara a ficar com a boca escancarada. – Ace? Ele é muito mais másculo do que aquele ruivo com cicatrizes nos olhos!

Lucy chutou a canela da irmã ainda deitada no chão.

- Shanks é muito mais homem que o sardento!

Nami tinha uma gota, olhou para o lado e começou a sinalizar para as duas calarem a boca, mas ambas estavam mais ocupadas brigando e não notaram o desespero da garota.

- Sardento? – Ace repetiu atrás das irmãs.

- Ruivo com cicatrizes? – Shanks apontou para si mesmo se perguntando se era para ele.

- Shanks! – Lucy levantou do chão e pulou nos braços do ruivo o abraçando com força.

Yumi foi surpreendida por um abraço de Ace, que a ergueu do chão e a rodou no ar.

- O que vocês estavam falando de nós?

- Que bom se fossem somente de vocês o assunto... – Resmungou Nami chamando a atenção novamente das irmãs.

- Espere, você tinha falado que o Nii-Chan e o Mihawk-Sensei também estavam nos boatos... Mas só citou um casal.

Nami concordou.

- Os dois são amantes que segundo elas também se envolvem com eles... – Apontou para os dois homens presentes.

- Hã? Quem se envolve com a gente? – Perguntou Ace incrédulo, pois Shanks estava com a boca muito ocupada no momento...

Yumi tinha uma gota na cabeça.

- Você não falou para eles?

- Não...

- Falar o que? – Ace estava confuso.

- É o seguinte, umas gurias estão espalhando boatos que você, Shanks-Sensei, Zoro-Sensei e Mihawk-Sensei, dizendo que vocês são gays e têm um caso...

Shanks separou-se do beijo com Lucy olhando para Nami totalmente chocado, enquanto Ace ainda estava absorvendo a informação.

- O QUE? – Berrou a dupla em uníssono.

- Isso que vocês ouviram... E antes que voltem a perguntar... Ace você é o uke ¬¬

Ace corou ao extremo com a boca aberta.

- o Zoro ou o Mihawk já sabem? – Perguntou Shanks enquanto Lucy descia de seus braços.

- Não...

Shanks riu maligno, Lucy entendeu o brilho diabólico que o ruivo tinha e suspirou.

- Você vai avacalhar eles antes de armar um plano para limpar seu nome... – Aquilo não era uma pergunta.

- Exatamente, por isso que você é a minha garota, consegue me entender tão facilmente... – Falou sorrindo de forma sedutora para a morena, Lucy piscou para ele e sorriu.

- Avacalhar? O que você vai fazer?

- Ele pretende piorar os boatos... – E mais um suspiro de Lucy.

- Para que diabos você vai piorar a situação? – Perguntou Nami incrédula.

- Por que estou entediado...

Yumi tinha uma gota na cabeça, olhou para Ace e esse tinha um ar deprimido, não só por causa do "uke", mas também por saber que Shanks o envolveria em seu plano diabólico...

- Então, qual o plano maligno? – Perguntou Nami sabendo que se arrependeria mais tarde de ter feito a pergunta.

Shanks sorriu maroto e começou a expor o plano.

OooOOooO

"Não acredito que ele realmente vai fazer isso..."

Nami estava tensa enquanto escutava Franky-Sensei explicando a matéria que cairia nos testes, suspirou enquanto imaginava o plano maligno de Shanks em ação...

Olhou para seu lado observando o lugar vazio onde Ruffy deveria estar, ele havia faltado a essa aula para passar o tempo com Hancock passeando pelo pátio da escola... E Nami voltou a suspirar.

O sinal tocou fazendo a tensão de Nami aumentar, era naquele intervalo que Shanks colocaria seu plano em ação.

Correu pelos corredores com sua mochila nas costas, foi até o refeitório onde vários alunos conversavam animados, avistou Lucy e Yumi sentadas numa mesa no fundo do refeitório, foi até elas e sentou-se.

- E então?

Lucy apoiou o rosto em sua mão direita olhando a mesa em que o grupo de garotas fofoqueiras estavam. Yumi apontou para a entrada onde Shanks e Ace entravam ambos sentaram em uma mesa na frente do grupo de garotas, elas olharam para eles e sorriram cochichando entre si.

- Vai começar o show yaoi... – Comentou Yumi colocando a mão na frente dos olhos. – Acabarei por vomitar...

Lucy estava com uma gota enquanto via a situação que acontecia no refeitório.

- Ace-Chan, não seja mal... Venha posar na minha casa hoje! – Começou Shanks se curvando para o moreno, Ace estava ficando azul e sentindo seu estomago dando voltas revoltado com a situação.

- Na...Não! Até porque Zoro falou que iria mais tarde me ajudar com uns movimentos de Bujutsu... – Ficando vermelho enquanto falava.

Shanks sorriu tão naturalmente, se curvou ainda mais ficando a centímetros de Ace.

- Cancele seu compromisso com ele... A minha casa é muito melhor com você nela...

Yumi tapou os ouvidos e bateu com a cabeça contra a mesa totalmente vermelha, Lucy tinha uma careta indecifrável enquanto tapava parte dos olhos fingindo não estar olhando e Nami estava totalmente vermelha com a mão tapando a boca.

- Na...Nami-Chan, você fez a parte dois do plano? – Perguntou Yumi com a cabeça deitada contra a madeira da mesa.

- Fiz... Mihawk-Sensei deve estar chegando...

Nami mordeu o lábio inferior, já pensando na parte três que seria colocada em ação amanhã durante a reunião de alunos que teria no ginásio.

Mihawk entrou no refeitório, andou até a mesa que Ace e Shanks estavam. Parou e fez uma careta ao ver a situação que a dupla estava.

- O que estão fazendo?

Ace corou ainda mais, tentava pensar em coisas boas para que não viesse a vomitar, suspirou aliviado quando Mihawk chegou. Shanks levantou animado.

- Mihawk! – E abraçou o moreno com força. O professor ficou sem reagir enquanto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Olhou para o lado enquanto era abraçado vendo Nami junto de Lucy e Yumi. As garotas tinham gotas na cabeça, Nami estava totalmente vermelha e fazendo careta, foi quando Mihawk escutou risadinhas histéricas muito próximas a si, olhou para o outro lado e lá estava o grupo de alunas, suspirou entendendo o que Shanks estava aprontando.

- Deixando aluninhas felizes? – Perguntou o moreno em um tom realmente baixo e calmo.

Ace colocou a mão na cabeça mostrando sua indignação. Shanks se afastou do moreno e riu de forma maligna.

- Tenho um plano para limpar o nome mais tarde.

- Isso foi horrível... – Sussurrou Ace ficando novamente azulado.

Shanks riu malandro.

- Por quê? Ficou excitado? – Riu com a própria provocação.

Uma aura maligna pairava sobre Ace, ele deu um olhar mortal para o ruivo.

- Maldito, por sua causa a Yumi-Chan irá ficar me olhando de forma estranha por meses!

Mihawk olhou para as três garotas e sorriu de canto.

- Pela cara que ela está fazendo, eu diria anos...

- Espero que seu plano para me tirar desse buraco funcione!

Shanks fez pose Nice Guy e sorriu.

- Irá funcionar!

OooOOooO

Nami atendia algumas mesas de forma distante, seu cérebro ficava reproduzindo a cena traumatizante que havia acontecido horas antes no refeitório da escola, olhou para seu lado vendo Ace ainda meio azulado enquanto anotava alguns pedidos e rumava para o balcão.

A ruiva suspirou e se aproximou de Ace com seus rollers.

- Ace-San, você ta bem?

O moreno a fitou de forma deprimida e abraçou Nami com força.

- Me diga que estou em um pesadelo! – Se afastou um pouco da garota. – Recebi cantadas de vários garotos na saída da escola! É bom que o plano daquele maldito ruivo funcione!

Nami sorriu com uma gota na cabeça.

- Irá funcionar... Até porque ele também foi cantado na saída da escola. – Comentou rindo.

Ace suspirou e ambos ouviram Usopp os mandando voltarem a ao trabalho, Ruffy não havia aparecido no Capitão Usopp.

OooOOooO

Nami acordou naquela manhã sentindo borboletas no estomago, levantou da cama e vestiu-se. Hoje colocaria a fase final do plano em ação... Desceu as escadas com a mochila nas costas achando novamente o café na mesa, mas Ruffy não estava lá. Deveria ter posado fora...

Comeu com pressa e saiu para a escola, estava ansiosa de mais para chegar ao ginásio.

Andou rapidamente pelas ruas até poder avistar a grande escola, ficou surpresa por ver Yumi e Lucy a esperando na entrada.

- Nami-Chan! – Gritou a morena acenando alegremente.

- Está na hora!

Nami ficou com uma gota na cabeça enquanto andava com as cunhadas na direção do ginásio.

- Apartir de hoje todos saberão de nossos relacionamentos...

- No ginásio –

- Você ta sabendo? O Shanks-Sensei tem um caso com o Ace-San! – Sussurrou uma garota para um jovem do 2º ano.

- Hã? Eu achei que o Shanks-Sensei tivesse um caso com a Nami-Chan do 1º ano...

- Que nada! Ela tem um caso com o Mihawk-Sensei. – Falou outro garoto entrando na conversa.

- Errado, parece que o Mihawk-Sensei está envolvido com o Zoro-Sensei...

- Sério? – Outra garota com olhos brilhando. – Waa Boy's Love!

Os garotos tinham gotas na cabeça enquanto as garotas começavam a falar de yaoi.

Os alunos começavam a cochichar no momento em que Mihawk entrou no ginásio acompanhado de Zoro. Nami sentiu o estomago afundar como se estivesse em queda livre, Lucy sentiu o nervosismo da garota e a empurrou para perto da dupla. Nami cambaleou e quase caiu, foi segurada por Zoro, ele estava surpreso.

- Nami, o que houve?

Mihawk olhou para o casal já sabendo o que iria acontecer, limitou-se a seguir seu caminho para junto do diretor.

Os alunos cochichavam enquanto observavam a cena e no momento seguinte o silencio reinou. Nami havia abraçado Zoro pela nuca e o beijado, o professor ficou confuso, mas retribuiu com gosto, amava os lábios da namorada, beijá-la-ia em qualquer lugar e a qualquer hora...

Shanks entrou no ginásio e riu enquanto desviava do casal que começava a aprofundar o beijo ali na frente de todos. Crocodile olhou para a cena e depois deu de ombros voltando a sua atenção aos alunos enquanto os outros professores ocupavam seus lugares.

- Ignoremos os pombinhos, pois eles não são nenhuma novidade. – Falou Crocodile no microfone, as alunas se entreolhavam sem entender, Zoro não era suposto ser gay? Talvez ele não fosse, mas Shanks, Ace e Mihawk ainda eram assuntos.

OooOOooO

Zoro estava no dojo junto de Nami, a garota estava deitada com a cabeça nas pernas do marimo, havia acabado de explicar o porquê do beijo no ginásio, o professor somente riu achando tudo engraçado.

- Se esse beijo não for o suficiente o que você pretende fazer?

- Transar com você no refeitório na hora do almoço em cima das mesas da frente...

O Roronoa deu uma gargalhada sonora gostando da idéia.

- Eu topo... – Olhou para a face tranqüila da namorada e logo veio algo em mente. – Como que o ruivo, a salamandra e o taka no me vão limpar a reputação?

- Não sei. – Mentiu Nami. – Tenho a certeza que eles se viram...

Zoro deu de ombros enquanto curvava-se para beijar Nami.

OooOOooO

Ace suspirou pela 10ª vez enquanto andava na direção do refeitório, Shanks havia falado que ele deveria aproveitar aquela oportunidade, pois o ruivo tinha outra e segundo Nami, Zoro estaria longe do refeitório, então poderia agir sem se preocupar com nada.

Entrou no refeitório e vários olhares caíram em si, rumou até a mesa onde Yumi estava sentada junto das garotas fanáticas de yaoi, ela estava tentando descobrir se haviam outros boatos...

Ace parou ao lado da mesa, Yumi ergueu o olhar para o moreno e foi surpreendida pelos lábios do mesmo que haviam colado nos seus. Puxou o moreno mais para si pela gola da camisa de uniforme enquanto o beijo era aprofundado. Separaram-se, Ace lambeu os lábios enquanto Yumi sorria corada.

- Tenho que ir agora, nos falamos na saída da escola? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Na saída não posso, mas eu vou te ver no trabalho, pode ser?

Ace sorriu se curvando e dando outro beijo nos lábios de Yumi.

- Estarei te esperando... – Olhou para as garotas e sorriu de forma simpática. – Ladies... – Fez uma reverencia e saiu no refeitório novamente com todos os olhares em si.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou uma das garotas para Yumi. A ruiva olhou para elas corando.

- Eu estou saindo com o Ace-San...

Choque total.

OooOOooO

Shanks desenhava no quadro um coração e explicava para a turma a forma mais pratica de dessecá-lo, as alunas fanáticas de yaoi o olhavam atenciosas para o ruivo, pegando detalhes de seu corpo e desenhando em seus cadernos a réplica realmente romântica do que havia acontecido no dia anterior no refeitório. O ruivo virou-se sorrindo e fazendo todas elas derreterem com aquele sorriso sedutor.

- Bom, agora podem copiar o exemplo do quadro, isso irá cair no teste! – Mordeu o lábio inferior fazendo todas aquelas alunas ficarem molhadas(-q) – E por hoje é só turma! Terminem de passar e podem sair!

Justou sua mala enquanto colocava seu chapéu na cabeça e saia acenando para a turma. No momento em que o ruivo abriu a porta foi surpreendido por Lucy que havia pulado em seus abraços, Shanks acabou por perder o equilíbrio e caiu para dentro da sala com a morena sobre seu colo. Lucy o beijou com desejo, revelando o que aconteceria mais tarde, o ruivo sorriu contra os lábios da garota enquanto retribuía o beijo cheio de luxuria. A turma olhava a cena sem ao menos piscar. Um garoto cutucou o outro mostrando onde estava a mão de Shanks... O ruivo tinha uma das mãos no traseiro de Lucy e a outra entrava lentamente na camisa de uniforme da morena.

- Sensei? Er... Isso é uma sala de aula... – Comentou uma das alunas da turma ficando vermelha.

Shanks separou-se de Lucy lambendo os lábios e deixando todos na turma vermelhos ao presenciarem o brilho cheio de luxuria que o ruivo tinha nos olhos.

- Vamos embora, não sei se agüento mais um pouco sem arrancar suas roupas... – Comentou Lucy provocadora, Shanks riu e voltou a acenar para a turma.

- Até amanhã, e estudem! – E foi arrastado para fora da sala pela gravata do uniforme.

Lucy sorria enquanto saia de mãos dadas com Shanks da escola, todos aqueles alunos e alunas olhavam para eles em total choque, não acreditando em que seus olhos estavam vendo. O casal andou na direção do carro do ruivo.

- Eu já te falei que te amo? – Perguntou o professor, Lucy olhou-o surpresa. Shanks tinha um doce sorriso na face o que fez a Roronoa corar.

- Não... – Sussurrou.

- Eu te amo. – Falou o ruivo de forma clara enquanto curvava-se para beijá-la.

- Eu também te amo... – Falou Lucy contra os lábios de Shanks.

OooOOooO

Zoro acordou com batidas na porta do dojo, olhou para o lado encontrando uma adormecida Nami coberta somente por sua camisa. Escutou novamente as batidas e levantou, estava totalmente nu, colocou a calça por que não havia achado sua boxer... Rumou até a porta e abriu uma fresta para ver quem era.

- Maldito marimo, o que tava fazendo para demorar tanto? – Era Sanji, ele parecia irritado por ter esperado.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou Zoro cansado ainda olhando pela fresta.

- Me deixe entrar, é assunto sério...

Zoro abriu mais um pouco a porta e saiu do dojo.

- Vamos falar aqui em fora, está uma... – Olhou para o céu e ficou surpreso por ver que há era noite. – Noite agradável...

Sanji franziu o cenho, mas deu de ombros.

- A policia entrou em cena, parece que estão atrás das cabeças dos grandes lideres... Já avisaram o Shanks-San, penso que Shirohige também já tenha sido informado.

- Me deixa adivinhar... Entre os policiais há professores da CP9 School?

O loiro confirmou com um aceno, Zoro suspirou, aquele assunto era realmente sério.

- E você está falando essas informações para mim por que...?

- Crocodile-San irá usar alguns alunos para fazer "intercambio" com a CP9...

Zoro suspirou.

- Quantos alunos que foram escolhidos?

- 10 ao todo...

- E a Nami está entre eles... – Rosnou Zoro irritado.

E novamente Sanji somente confirmou.

- Bom, não precisa se preocupar com a segurança dela, pois o Mihawk-San também é professor lá e falou que cuidaria da garota. – Falou o loiro tentando animar Zoro, e aquilo só piorou a situação.

- Nem em sonhos ela irá! Que o Crocodile escolha outro aluno!

- Zoro, ele já mandou a lista de alunos...

- Eu irei. – A voz de Nami fez os dois homens olharem para traz.

A garota estava parada encostada na porta do dojo vestindo somente a camisa de Zoro que cobria parte das coxas.

- Nami! É perigoso!

- E daí?

Sanji ainda olhava em choque para a garota.

- Sanji-Sensei acabou de falar que o Mihawk-Sensei vai estar lá, você sabe que apesar de tudo eu estarei segura com ele por perto.

Zoro rangeu os dentes e acabou por suspirar derrotado.

- Ok...

-... Er... Os alunos só irão receber os notificados oficiais amanhã pela manhã... Mas achei que vocês deveriam saber...

- Arigato Sanji-Sensei!

O loiro despediu-se do casal e partiu.

Nami olhou para o céu, estava uma bonita noite.

- É a primeira vez que fico na escola até tão tarde...

Zoro sorriu enquanto avaliava a vestimenta que a namorada estava usando, aproximou-se dela e a beijou.

- Zoro? – Sentiu as mãos dele desabotoando lentamente a camisa que a garota usava. – Você já tem energia? Seu monstro!

O Roronoa riu beijando o pescoço da ruiva enquanto voltavam a entrar no dojo.

OooOOooO

Lucy estava deitada com a cabeça nas pernas de Shanks, o casal assistia a um filme de terror enquanto comiam pipoca. A sala estava mergulhada na escuridão e o volume estava quase no máximo, a personagem do filme subiu as escadas para se esconder do monstro que a queria matar, Shanks colocou algumas pipocas na boca enquanto Lucy mal piscava olhando para a TV. O ruivo sorriu malandro e no momento em que o monstro puxou a personagem por traz ele abraçou Lucy com força, fazendo a garota tomar um grande susto.

- Baka! Você quer me matar do coração? – Deu um murro no ombro do professor enquanto ele ria divertido.

- Você fica linda com cara de medo...

Lucy fez bico e olhou para o lado, corada.

- Te odeio...

Shanks se curvou e beijou Lucy na testa.

- Não me odeie, não sobreviveria muito tempo sem você.

A morena corou ainda mais, agarrou o ruivo pela gravata e beijou-o nos lábios.

- É impossível para mim te odiar, baka...

A dupla voltou a assistir ao filme, Shanks acariciava os cabelos negros de Lucy enquanto observava as luzes da TV brilhando em pontinhos vermelhos nos olhos da garota.

- Lucy...

- Hum? – A garota mantinha o olhar na TV.

- Durma aqui em casa hoje...

Olhou surpresa para o ruivo, essa era a primeira vez que ele pedia para ela ficar, geralmente ela ia embora de taxi ou Shanks a levava para a casa. A garota fitou a face do ruivo tentando descobrir o que aquilo significava.

- Você tem certeza?

Shanks sorriu acariciando a face da morena.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza, fique eu imploro...

Lucy corou enquanto via o brilho apelativo que o ruivo tinha no olhar.

- Ok... Eu fico.

Shanks a abraçou contra si com força, acabara de fazer algo que nunca havia feito antes: Deixar alguém dormir em sua casa...

- Me empresta seu celular, preciso mandar uma mensagem pra Nee-Chan, ou ela e o Nii-Chan vão ficar loucos atrás de mim.

Shanks riu ao imaginar os Roronoas procurando pela mais nova da família.

- Ok. – E entregou o celular.

Lucy escreveu rapidamente em mandou a mensagem para o celular de Yumi, mas o que ela não esperava era que Ace recebesse o recado.

"Nee-Chan, vou posar fora então não precisa entrar em pânico, avisa o Zoro-Nii ou ele irá surtar... Até amanhã.

Lucy."

Ace riu e olhou para o lado onde Yumi dormia profundamente abraçada ao seu corpo, avisaria a ruiva mais tarde...

- Pelo numero ela está na casa do ruivo... Aqueles dois foram pegos em uma atração animal – Sentiu uma gota deslizar por sua cabeça.

Lucy recebeu a resposta no celular de Shanks e riu ao ler.

"Lucy-Chan, a Yumi está dormindo no momento, mais tarde eu entrego seu recado para ela. Já mandei uma mensagem para o marimo dizendo que vocês duas irão posar fora juntas. Alias, aqui é o Ace! Ah, de um soco no Shanks por mim por ter me usado no plano macabro de ontem. Boa noite!"

Shanks ao ver a morena rindo pegou o celular e leu a mensagem, sorriu com uma gota na cabeça.

- Irá dar o soco? – E recebeu o murro no seu ombro. – Itai... – Fez bico pra Lucy com carinha de gato na chuva, a garota riu e beijou o ruivo nos apetitosos lábios.

OooOOooO

Ruffy estava deitado numa confortável cama de casal, olhava fixamente para o teto enquanto um sorriso bobo teimava em aparecer em seus lábios. Olhou para o lado observando a mulher de sua vida dormindo profundamente com os braços em volta de seu peitoral. Não queria fazer mais nada além de observar Hancock adormecida em seus braços... Foi quando a mulher se moveu soltando um murmúrio carregando o nome de Ruffy. O sorriso do garoto aumentou, aproximou sua face da de Hancock e a beijou, amava tanto aquela mulher...

- Ruffy...

Ele se afastou surpreso, Hancock fitava-o sorrindo.

- Desculpe, eu te acordei?

A mulher negou enquanto se acomodava melhor contra o peitoral de Ruffy, o garoto começou a acariciar os longos cabelos negros da professora enquanto sentia-a desenhando círculos em seu peito com o indicador.

- Eu quero passar os dias e as noites todas aqui com você... – Falou Hancock corando, Ruffy também ficou com a face avermelhada ao ouvir a frase da morena.

- Eu também desejo isso, podemos faltar mais amanhã se você quiser...

Hancock ergueu a face para fitar os olhos sérios de Ruffy, ele realmente desejava aquilo.

- Eu te amo Ruffy...

- Eu também te amo, Hancock... – E puxou a mulher pelo queixo a beijando com carinho.

OooOOooO

A sala de estar estava mergulhada em uma profunda escuridão, Mihawk estava sentado na varanda de sua casa, encostado contra o parapeito da janela observando uma velha foto onde Nami estava abraçada a si, chorando contra o seu peito. Suspirou fechando os olhos dourados e se sentindo um completo idiota por desejar tanto algo que jamais poderia ter.

Voltou a guardar a foto em seu bolso da jaqueta e fitou o céu cheio de estrelas.

- Nami...

* * *

Fim de cap! Isso ae! \o\ /o/ \o/


End file.
